Swarm
by Tenkku
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Omega Izuku Midoriya, Second in Command to Chief All Might's army, is left to defend Brambleberry Hive. He never expects a swarm of vicious hornets, led by alpha Katsuki Bakugo, to take over the hive. Bakugo takes his place as Chief Alpha, making Izuku his prisoner and slave. But a shared threat will force them to work together and hate can turn to love. AU.
1. Prologue and The False Chief

**Summary:**

General Izuku Midoriya, a rare omega cherry bee and Second in Command to Chief All Might's army, is left to run and defend Brambleberry Hive. he never expects a swarm of vicious hornets, led by alpha general Katsuki Bakugo, to ambush them and take over the hive. Bakugo takes his place as Chief Alpha, making Izuku his prisoner and slave. But Izuku refuses to let Bakugo control him and fights the alpha every chance he gets. He will have his revenge on Bakugo and regain control of Bramberry Hive before All Might comes back. That is until they share a threat that forces them to work together.

The villainous race from the Wastelands has grown in number and seek control of the Valley and Canopies. Led by the gamma Centipede King Tomura, alpha huntsman spider Dabi, and a mysterious hidden creature, both Bakugo and Izuku will have to put their differences aside to defend their land. They will need the help of the Butterfly King, Shouto Todoroki and the rest of the Valley inhabitants to combat the villains. Bakugo and Izuku have different ways of conducting business and don't always get along. But opposites are said to attract, and sometimes hate can turn to love. They might find that love is the greatest challenge of all.

 **Notes:**

 *****Hi everyone! I'm back with a new BakugoxIzuku alpha/omega fic!**  
 *****This fic will involve the anthropomorphic forms of the MHA cast as insects. Yes, humanoid insects. Don't worry, they are more human looking than 'bug-looking.' They will only become more bug-like when they shapeshift for fighting.**  
 *****This fic is going to focus mainly on Izuku and Bakugo's relationship with some of the other characters popping in now and then. Or at least, that is my attempt. No one is perfect!**  
 *****I promise the characters will reproduce like humans and mammals. Yes, I'm well aware that most insects lay eggs, but this is fantasy, so anything goes. If you're a naturalist or an entomologist, TURN BACK NOW! Please, don't bombard me with science and biology! This story is for FUN! Please just read and enjoy it!**  
 *****Also, I see their names spelled different ways at different times on different media, so I'm just going with the spellings that I am most familiar with. I apologize if this bothers anyone.**  
 *****So please, read on and enjoy! Let me know what you think in comments and with kudos!**  
 *****(And it's funny I'm writing this genre of fantasy because I actually have a MASSIVE phobia of bugs!)**

 *****Warnings: Language, minimal violence**

* * *

 **Prologue**

He can't give up. He can't surrender. This is his hive! His home. And he must defend it in the chief alphas' absence. He wipes the blood from his eyes and spits some out on the floor. Lifting himself on trembling, exhausted legs, he stands his ground once again. Taking the last of his strength, he unleashes his Insectoid power. Molding and uncurling the back abdomen, he lets stinger breakthrough, straight, sharp, and black. His mandibles fold out from his jaw, he spreads his wings and gives a shimmering buzz of warning.

The enemy does the same, and the two whiz towards each other, collide in the air and engage in hand to hand combat.

But the enemy is stronger, larger, faster, and an alpha.

"Fuck off and die, pollen-scum!"

The alpha hornet's stinger finds his side, jabbing one, two, three times and injects a fiery venom.

Letting out a screeching cry of intense pain, he spirals to the floor, landing in a heap of rubble and dried mud. He clutches his side, gritting his teeth and panting madly as he tries to combat the burning pain in his veins. The hornet's venom would be deadly to any other Insectoid that is not a Vespa like him. But unlike the others, death for them is quick. For him, the venom will linger for hours.

'Come on, Izuku! Stand up!' Izuku's mind and body battle with themselves as the rest of him tries to manage the pain.

It's no use. The venom twists at his insides, paralyzing his limbs and body until only his wings twitch with a faint, low buzz. The pain is unbearable. He curls into the fetal position, trying to find some relief from the venom. It's hopeless. Tears pour down his cheeks, both from the pain and the agony of defeat. The chief alpha left him in charge, and he's failed.

A pair of sandaled feet land before him in a cloud of dust. Izuku lets out a cough, which only doubles the pain. He cannot find his voice, and though he must give in, to surrender, he lets the hornet alpha know that he will have revenge with his glare.

"The Great Chief Alpha All Might left his hive in YOUR care?" The hornet mocks Izuku, pulling out the scimitar from its sheath. "What a fucking mistake that was,"

Izuku continues to glare at him, refusing cry out in pain.

"It's a shame Chief All Might is not here. I was hoping to face him, not you," the hornet gives Izuku a shove with his foot. "This is my hive now. Your alphas and gammas have surrendered, and you my prisoner. I'll admit, you put up a good fight for a honey bee, but you're still a larva!" The hornet crouches down to smirk smugly at Izuku, still holding the scimitar. "I'm your new chief now," Izuku finally lets out a piercing, anguished cry as the hornet slices off a quarter of his left antenna with the blade. "And all the world will know my sting!"

 **Chapter 1: The False Chief**

Izuku stands at the archway of the grand hall, flanked by two hornet soldiers wielding spears. Ahead of him, seated on All Might's curule chair upon the golden dais, is Katsuki Bakugo; the alpha hornet general who has seized control of Brambleberry. Izuku had fought this alpha but lost, forced to surrender the hive and everyone in it. As Chief All Might's second in command and trusted warrior, Izuku let everyone down. Now he is a prisoner of Bakugo's swarm of hornets. Perhaps, if Izuku had been born an alpha or gamma, he might have stood a chance against Bakugo. But he came into this world as an omega, the lowest of the low, with his only worth decided in working and breeding.

And yet, All Might viewed everyone the same, and every Insectoid, regardless of life, could be a warrior. Izuku admires his true alpha chief and strives to be just like All Might. He has taken a vow of loyalty, pledging his life to Chief All Might. Izuku has taken a vow of chastity as well, swearing off alphas and children to only serve in Chief All Might's army. It was All Might that helped Izuku to choose and take his vow. Izuku wants his only focus in life to be the next chief and rule Brambleberry Hive as All Might does now. Or that's how it was two days ago.

Now Izuku has chains on his ankles, which permit him to walk but are too heavy to lift while flying. For a Vespa to be grounded is a show of punishment and shame. Izuku, however, will not allow Bakugo to receive any satisfaction by seeing him beg for freedom. Let the hornet overlords mock and jeer at him; the little honey bee omega that 'tries' to be a mighty warrior like them. He will figure a way out of this situation while Chief All Might is away at war. By the time his TRUE chief alpha comes home, Brambleberry will be just as All Might left it. Izuku will have his revenge.

The hornet warrior behind him nudges Izuku with the tip of the spear. Izuku is forced to enter the grand hall, ankles chained, while he approaches Bakugo. He glares at the phony alpha chief seated upon the dais, looking both angry and smug at the same time. Next to the alpha are two other hornets, both gammas, and Izuku assumes they are Second in Commands. The three on the dais look like a wild bunch of vagabond Insectoids, but Izuku has seen them fight, and these hornets are not to be underestimated. One has spiky red hair and eyes while the other has yellow hair and eyes. They appear happier than their alpha, though Izuku does not know if they are friendly. All Might has taught him that you cannot judge another based on first glance, yet Izuku is finding it a challenge to not view the two hornets as enemies. They are, after all, part of Bakugo's swarm, which make them his enemy.

It seems that all Hornets have the same pattern of brown stripes on their bodies, starting from the backs of their necks and down to their legs. Most Vespas have stripes, though the pattern, length, thickness, and style is how other species can tell them apart. The hornet's antennas are thick and dark brown while their four wings are long and thin. The wings do not look as if their shape can handle the body weight of an adult hornet, but as Izuku saw two days ago, he had assumed wrong. And they are big! Bakugo and his two gammas must like to show off their muscles because they only wear harem pants. To see so much of their bare skin and muscles makes Izuku feel uneasy. He keeps his body covered with a green jerkin to match his hair and eyes. The furry fluff encircling his neck is a dark, dusty red, which matches the freckles on his face. Izuku's pattern of stripes in both Humanoid and Insectoid form has more red undertones in the brown. All Might suggested that Izuku should cover himself because his Vespa markings are unique. Unlike the Hornets, he has a youthful, almost soft appearance, and Izuku knows this about himself. The Hornets must see him as a cute little omega honey bee playing at being an alpha chief.

"State your name and rank to the chief alpha!" Commands the one with red hair, pointing a long spear in Izuku's direction.

"Izuku Midoriya, Second in Command of Chief All Might's first legion," Izuku answers, keeping his voice firm and even.

"Are you All Might's omega mate?" Asks the one with yellow hair.

"I'm not," Izuku replies, then decides it is best to keep the vow of chastity a secret. He shouldn't entice the Hornets. "I have no mate." It is Bakugo who speaks next.

"Why would All Might put someone like you in command of this hive?" Bakugo asks again, just as he did when he defeated Izuku. "How the hell is it that you are a Second in Command to an alpha warrior like All Might? I kicked your honey-sucking ass without even lifting a finger!"

Izuku swallows hard before he answers. "This hive is only one of All Might's many homes. When he returns, I will see him take back his throne and tear the wings from your back!" Bakugo glares at him from behind the black stripe covering his eyes like a mask.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"I'm only stating the truth," Izuku says. "Enjoy your time playing the chief alpha while you can."

"Ha! He's a feisty one!" Says the yellow-haired hornet, popping a berry into his mouth and chewing obnoxiously.

"Shut your fucking trap, Kaminari," Bakugo hisses to the blonde.

"Why have you chosen to take over Brambleberry?" Izuku asks him.

"No one said you could ask questions, grub worm!" Bakugo shouts at him. "This hive now belongs to me! All Might was a fool to rush off to that stupid war with the Centipede King!"

Izuku narrows his brows at Bakugo. "He is fighting for peace throughout the valley! The Insectoids from the Wastelands are growing too numerous! We can't let them reach the Canopies! You should be aiding All Might in the war rather than taking over his hives!"

The redhead laughs as does the hornet named Kaminari.

"Hey, little honey bee, you are cruisin' for a brusin' if you keep up that talk," Says the redhead.

"He'll face more than that, Kirishima," Bakugo says. "Perhaps All Might should have taken you into battle rather than keeping you here. At least on the battlefield, you probably wouldn't have fucked up as much as you did here because All Might would have been there to help you."

Izuku felt the sting of that insult like the hornet's venom. In a way, though he hates to admit it, Bakugo was right. His position as a prisoner is proof of that.

"So, what will be your punishment for pissing me off?" Bakugo taps his chin as he ponders. "You think you're pretty hot shit because All Might taught you a few attacks, don't you?"

Izuku doesn't respond to that.

Bakugo lounges in the chair. "Since you're the Second in Command that entitles you to better treatment," He smirks darkly. "But you annoy the hell out of me, and no one speaks to me like that. You've got some fucking balls to stand up to a hornet such as me. You need to be taught a lesson, little grub worm. You're not just my prisoner, but you are also my slave! From a warrior to a slave; a humiliating punishment, yet one that is worthy of your true abilities."

'He's mocking me because I am an omega,' Izuku thinks to himself. 'If I'm to be his slave, then what am I expected to do? Will he force me into mounting and breeding? Or will I just have to wait on him hand and foot?'

"Get him out of my sight for now," Bakugo commands. "Lock him away in his room or something until I call for him. I've got a lot of shit to do." 'I don't like the way he's looking at me,' Bakugo thinks while watching the guards take the honey bee away. 'I'll straighten him out real fast. All Might will see that I am the one he should have chosen!'

Bakugo flops on the large bed that is, or was, All Might's. He has chosen All Might's chambers for himself, as is befitting of a chief alpha. Bakugo has already sent some hornets back to the old hive to retrieve his belongings and bring them here. All Might's things will go into storage for now.

Bakugo looks up at the blue canopy bed and starts to grind his teeth with growing frustration. The only way to succeed in the world is to fly to the very top and do whatever you can to become the number one hero. To do that, one must surpass the current Hero of the Valley; and that person is All Might. If All Might had just accepted Bakugo as his successor and given him the chance to lead one of his armies into this war, then he would not have had to take matters into his own hands. It was a gamble on his part. But Bakugo has never been the type to play it safe. He's known to act out irrationally and attack without thinking, and that is how he gained respect.

The honey bee though; that Izuku Midoriya, a stupid looking omega has the favor of an alpha such as All Might. Bakugo ponders the reason behind All Might's choice to keep an omega so close and grant him power when the alpha doesn't plan to take Izuku as a mate, or so the omega says. There is a large age difference between the two, but that has never stopped mating marriages before. It is a shitty and sticky situation that males have to endure under the rule of females. Once his Queen hears word of what he's done, she will be furious, but Bakugo already has a plan to calm her down. He has thought this through very carefully.

But thinking back to the honey bee. Bakugo hates to admit it, but the omega put up quite a decent fight. It was not Izuku's fighting skills that worked against him but his omega biology. An omega does not have the endurance of an alpha. It only applies to male Insectoids, however. Females are the superior species because they have no weaknesses within their biological structure. Females rarely mate with males, so it is left to the male omegas to produce offspring. Occasionally, female omegas will bear young from an alpha male.

If All Might has no plans to mate, mount, and marry the omega Izuku, then what else could the Hero of the Valley be thinking? No omega male has ever, EVER, succeeded as Hero of the Valley. And there has been a rumor of the Monarch Butterfly Prince, Asshole Shouto Todoroki, as All Might's possible successor as well. All Might has no biological children of his own, which the entire Canopies and Valley whisper about and question. So, why keep an omega at his side if he doesn't plan to breed a powerful offspring? A knock at the door breaks his line of thought.

"This had better be good!" Bakugo shouts at the door.

Kirishima enters with Kaminari behind him. Kaminari is whining about something while Kirishima holds up a folded piece of parchment. "We were snooping through the honeycomb archives and found documents on Izuku Midoriya!" Kirishima says.

"This hive is so boring, Baku!" Kaminari whines as he flops himself in a chair. "They don't have a harem here! What am I supposed to do with my time?"

Bakugo flies over to Kirishima and takes the paper. "Practice your training moves instead! Your dick shouldn't be stronger than your spear!"

Kaminari laughs and shimmies his wings. "I do train my body! It's all about the endurance!" He winks and shoots a finger at Bakugo.

"There are a lot of uptight, prudish omegas here," Kirishima adds. "Even the betas stick their noses up. Notice how they are all dressed from head to foot? I hate wearing clothes! Restricts movement."

Kaminari snaps his fingers. "I say we pass a new rule that all the honey bees here must walk around half naked! And omegas completely naked!"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "You're such a pervert. You're fucking lucky I keep you around for your fucked-up stinger."

Kaminari uncurls his torso to reveal the lightning stinger. "They don't call me 'Sparky' for nothing!"

Kirishima flexes his muscles and biceps while revealing his stinger. "And mine is unbreakable! Hard as a rock!"

Bakugo unfolds the paper to begin reading it. "Yeah, yeah, I know what your fucking strengths are! I don't keep you both by my side for your wits!" He ignores their cries of protest as he sits on the bed to read the paper. His eyes skim through it, picking up only a few sentences and words that are relevant to questions he has.

'Hm. He comes from a single beta female from Thistlewood Hive. Born with a weak stinger…lop-sided antennas…unique coloring and patterns,' Bakugo raises a blonde brow as his curiosity peaked. His eyes landed on the word, 'cherry bee.' 'Type of Insectoid; Cherry Bee. Rare. Ability to procreate with other species besides Vespas…keep virginal…hide markings and patterns.'

"So? What's it say?" Kirishima asks.

"Take me to see the prisoner," Bakugo commands. "I need to check a few things. Do you know where they have him?"

"In his room," Kaminari answers.

"Show me the way, then make yourselves scarce."

Izuku stares at the shackles on his ankles and wishes that they could come off. Bakugo doesn't want him to escape, which is fair in this circumstance. He is, after all, a prisoner now. Bakugo is going to make him into a slave. He gently touches the tender spot where the tip of his left antenna had been. That hornet is a savage! But he can't give in. Izuku has two ideas to make the best of his situation, which is a lesson that All Might taught him when he was little. The first idea is to do as Bakugo says (against his will) to earn the alpha's trust, and then strike! The second is to keep fighting and resisting Bakugo's authority and gain the alpha's respect that way.

There is something that Izuku noticed with Bakugo when they were fighting and conversing before. Not once did Bakugo belittle him for being an omega. Bakugo never said, 'omegas shouldn't fight' or 'omegas are good for only one thing.' Izuku knows that Bakugo was mocking his defeat and his 'lack' of fighting skills. In a small, small way, Bakugo was like All Might in that manner. All Might looks for strength, character, and perseverance in a person where most can't look passed the alpha and omega status.

Izuku is startled from his thoughts when his door flies open, and Bakugo forces his way inside. Izuku stands from the bed, refusing to back down or show any fear.

"Strip," Bakugo commands.

"W-what?" Izuku takes a step back, his knees pressing against the bed and he can go no further.

"I'm not going to mount you! I need to see your markings! Now strip, or I'll do it for you!"

Izuku shakes his head. "No, I won't! My markings mean nothing! You are not my mate, so you cannot see me naked!"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "We're both males, you idiot! Stop being a prude. I already said I have no plans to mount you!" When Izuku still refuses, Bakugo crosses his arms in annoyance. "So, you'll stand up to a Hornet like me, command an army of hundreds, but you're afraid to show your body? Are you hiding something about yourself?"

"What are you talking about? I'm hiding nothing. I have a right to not show my body to you!"

"Then you only show it to All Might?" Bakugo tries a different approach. "I thought you said he is not your mate."

"He isn't. I don't understand what my naked body has to do with anything."

Bakugo takes the document from his belt. "This paper is from All Might's office,"

Izuku's eyes narrow at Bakugo. "Why are you going through his things?"

"Protocol. This document is all about you, do you know that? Do you know that All Might keeps papers on you?"

Izuku looks at the paper but will not reach for it. "He keeps documents on all his soldiers,"

"But this is specifically about you as an omega and a person, not a soldier. You're a cherry bee, are you not?"

Izuku's heart beats loudly in his chest. "Let me see that paper," Bakugo hands it to him, and Izuku reads it quickly. He lifts his eyes to the alpha, and they are moist with unshed tears. "You will not make me a breeder. I'll sooner bite my tongue and kill myself before I let you make me into that!"

"Someone thinks fucking highly of themselves!" Bakugo spats out. "I knew something was up with you. All Might wouldn't keep you around just for your fighting skills, which suck. That is his handwriting, and it states that your body is to be kept virginal and hidden. He's not looking just for a successor; he's looking for an heir of his own flesh and blood!"

"You're wrong!" Izuku shouts and throws the paper at Bakugo. "All Might does not think so little of me! It's his way of protecting me! He trains all omegas to fight and protect themselves!"

"Then why did he pick you out of all the other omegas in this hive to be a Second in Command? You're a rare kind of Vespa, dumbass. He's keeping you for himself." 'That's why he didn't choose me. He wants a blood heir.'

Izuku clenches his fists at his sides. "All Might does not see me in that way! He respects me for who I am! I've earned a place by his side! He did not just give it to me! Everyone in All Might's commands is to act properly and with the utmost respect and honor!"

"Well, he made a lousy choice," Bakugo states again, then looks Izuku up and down. "You can breed with a different race," he says. "Do you know that?"

"I do. I am well aware of my abilities, and I have sworn them off to focus solely on my training! I am going to be All Might's successor! I will continue to bring peace to the Canopies and the Valley! What I don't understand is why you chose to attack us! You are a hornet the same as All Might! We're all Vespas!"

"My business is my own, and I do not have to tell you anything! All you need to know is that I'm the chief alpha now, and this hive belongs to me."

"All Might will destroy you!"

"We'll see about that," Bakugo mocks. "Now, do as I say and strip! I need to see your rare coloring,"

Izuku clutches the front toggles of his jerkin. "I've only been naked in the presence of other omegas," He says slowly. "Can't you take me at my word as a fellow warrior?"

"You're acting ridiculous," Bakugo scoffs at him. "I am your chief alpha, and you will do as I command! I said strip!"

Izuku lifted his chin and said, "I won't. Go ahead and bully me if you want, but I am not going to reveal my body to you for your own curiosity!"

"How dare you talk back to me, pollen-scum!"

"Shouting insults like that only proves that you are nothing more than a simple-minded brute!"

Bakugo's first reaction was to strike the honey bee, but he withheld his attack because he would be proving Izuku's point of being a 'simple-minded brute.' Bakugo knows he is anything but simple-minded. He is intelligent as well as a brilliant tactician and scholar. There is nothing he can't do and do it well, which is another reason he has a difficult time understand why All Might wouldn't choose him as successor. And Bakugo can tell that the omega isn't dumb and is aware of All Might's generosity in having all Vespas in his hives trained and educated. If the omega wanted to bump heads on a philosophical level, then so be it.

"Let me ask you something. Do you plan ever to mate?"

"No."

"Then what are you hiding your body for? Who told you that you need to hide? A strong omega like you shouldn't be bothered with such ridiculous morals like that unless it holds some sort of significance."

"It's my choice," Izuku says.

"Was it coaxed by All Might?"

Izuku hesitated for a moment, and then said, "If it was, then it is for my protection as a rare type of omega."

"But you're 'warrior,'" Bakugo says with a hint of sarcasm. "You can protect yourself. Why are you walking around differently from your fellow omegas? Unless All Might is being selfish and keeping your body for himself."

"I swear to the sun in the sky, if you continue to speak of All Might in such a way, I am going to have to defend his honor."

Bakugo scoffs. "Whatever. But in all honesty, tell me I'm wrong. Don't give me that 'it's my choice' shit. Your choice comes from reasoning. What is that reason? What are you afraid of?"

"I…I'm not afraid of anything. Again, I don't see what the significance is of my coloring. You said you don't plan to mount me, so why this push to get me to reveal myself? Are you thinking about selling me to someone?"

"Hell no. Everything in this hive is mine," Bakugo says. "That includes you. And I am going to ask you one last time. Strip."

Seeing as they're not getting anywhere, Izuku says, "Remove these shackles from my ankles and I will,"

Bakugo takes the keys from his belt and unlocks the shackles, letting them clatter to the floor. He stands up and crosses his arms. "Well?"

Izuku finally feels the relief on the raw red skin once the shackles fall away. He always keeps his promises and holds up his end of a deal. Izuku entertains the thought of attacking Bakugo right now while they are alone. However, the hive is full of Bakugo's Hornets, and all exits will be guarded or blocked. He wasn't entirely sure that he can take an alpha hornet like Bakugo and beat him, but they could at least meet at a standstill. Bakugo claims to be a warrior, but Izuku doesn't believe he has the heart or the spirit to claim that honor. Izuku decides to obey Bakugo, but he has a reason for doing so. He'll think about it in further detail later.

Unhooking his green jerkin, Izuku takes it off to place on the bed. He removes his pants next, making a mental note to mend both articles of clothing when he has a chance. Izuku can feel his face warming with shyness, but he muscles up the courage to look Bakugo straight in the eyes, standing firm. No alpha has seen his naked form, only other omegas. He tries not to let Bakugo know that he feels uncomfortable with the alpha's eyes looking him over, even circling. Izuku swallows hard but remains silent.

"Your coloring is dark red…one would think the hair on your head would be red, too."

Bakugo admits that he is impressed with Izuku's body. It is well toned with small muscles, springing from his omega build. Izuku also bears a few faded battle scars, especially on his right arm and hand. As an alpha, he couldn't help but notice Izuku's front and backside. He's mounted omegas in the past, but none had been in heat, nor were their bodies toned like Izuku's. Most of the omegas couldn't keep up with his mounting skills, so he preferred to bed betas that can keep up with him. Izuku's warrior body looks as if it can withstand his rutting if he wanted to mount Izuku, which he doesn't.

"Are you satisfied?" Izuku asks him with disdain.

"I am," Bakugo answers, matching Izuku's tone. "You can put your clothes back on. See? Was that so hard? Do you see that I have no erection?" Bakugo waits until Izuku is dressed before putting the shackles back on. "When was your last heat?"

"None of your business," Izuku snaps. "Are you going to ask the other omegas about their heats? Are you going to allow your Hornets to breed with Brambleberry omegas?"

Bakugo shrugs his shoulders. "Who am I to stop a couple that wants to mate?"

"I don't mean mating," Izuku turns away from Bakugo so the alpha can't see the worry on his face. "You know very well what I mean."

Bakugo sucks his teeth and puts his hands on his hips. "I do. And while I can't stop it from happening, I do punish alphas that take advantage of omegas or betas like that. It's a shameful act, and it doesn't reflect well on my reputation as a general and chief alpha. My warriors know how to behave."

"I find it hard to believe that a swarm who takes over another hive for personal gain has any type of morals."

"Go ahead and be combative. See how far it gets you."

"I'll find a way to beat you," Izuku says, slowly turning around to face Bakugo once again. "Either we can sit down and come to an agreement, or I can continue to fight you. Which will it be?"

Bakugo smirks. "One, I only agree with myself, and I oppose anyone who isn't me. Two, I don't make deals, I just win. And three, I'm better than you."

"Take these shackles off again and face me like a warrior!" Izuku thought better of his challenge, but he couldn't back down from it now. He spoke without thinking. Bakugo just angered him with that smug expression and over-active ego! Never has he encountered an alpha with such a superiority complex!

"You want to go again, little larva?" Bakugo accepts the challenge, taking the keys and freeing Izuku's ankles. He held his arms open and grinned darkly at the other. He spread his wings and gives out a loud, vibrating buzz. "No mandibles. No stingers," Bakugo gets into a fighting stance, lowing his antennas to the back of his head. "Just fists and feet! Come at me, shit-stain!"

Izuku mirrors Bakugo's stance, spreading his own wings and flattening his antennas. "If I beat you, then you must allow me freedom of those shackles!"

"Fine! But when I win, you have to sit and crawl beside me all day like a primitive little insect!"

Izuku grits his teeth and lets out a cry of battle as he lunges towards the hornet.

Bakugo lunges forward.

 **TBC**


	2. Bloody Message

***Warnings: Language, fighting, slave nature

 **Chapter 2: Bloody Message**

The two meet in a head-on collision, a tangle of fists and buzzing wings. Bakugo must have underestimated Izuku's attack because somehow the honey bee got a hold of his arm and flipped him over. Bakugo slams to the floor with a cry of pain but quickly gets back to his feet in time to avoid a flying punch from Izuku. Bakugo grabs Izuku by the elbow, yanks him off balance, and lands the omega a blow to the back of the head. Usually, that will stun an opponent, and it did, but for a short moment. Izuku recovers, eyes wild and teeth clenched tight as he comes at Bakugo again.

Surprised by Izuku's quick recovery time, Bakugo unleashes his full alpha power, which gains him an extra boost of strength and speed. The fight is over in an instant. He slams his fist into the omega's stomach, then his chin, and finally kicks Izuku away with enough force that the honey bee crashes into the wall. He watches with dark delight as the omega falls to his knees, then collapses onto the floor.

"You left yourself open," Bakugo pants out. "The wound from my stinger may have healed, but it is still tender." Flying over to Izuku, Bakugo presses his foot to the omega's head, grinding it into the floor. He smirks as Izuku twitches and writhes. "The great omega warrior of this hive has lost, and starting tomorrow; you will crawl and kneel by my side." Bakugo takes the shackles and places them on Izuku's ankles once again. "That venom still has you paralyzed. An alpha Vespa's venom can fester in the body for days," He circles Izuku's twitching form. "It's not just used to incapacitate our enemies, but to stun unwilling omegas, too. It's an ancient tactic of mating victory, one that I am more than entitled to, but consider yourself lucky I don't believe in that."

"This…isn't over," Izuku says as he lifts himself onto his hands and knees. "Make me your slave if you want. Try to break my will and bend it to your own, but I won't let you!" He lifts his eyes to glare at Bakugo.

"Whatever," He steps over Izuku but lets his foot 'accidentally' tap the other in the temple. "All Might is holding you for a reason, and I don't believe it's simply for your skills or the," he scoffs. "Kindness of your heart. There's another reason he's holding on to a rare omega like you, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"You're a monster and a bully," Izuku says through clenched teeth as he manages to stand up. The ache from the venom is not as intense, but its sting still slows his movements. "All Might is working to keep all of us safe…it has nothing to do with the omega part of me, or whatever else your twisted mind may be thinking!"

"Let's agree to disagree. But get some rest, warrior omega, because tomorrow I won't go easy on you. You're my captive and now my slave. You'd best think about your current position instead of being insubordinate to me."

Izuku watches the door to his room close and lock. He should just break it down. All Might would understand why he had to destroy a piece of the hive. But if he did that, what good will it do? It will only increase Bakugo's anger further, which will result in greater punishment. Izuku's not afraid of standing up for himself and face whatever punishment the hornet might have in store. It's more the fear of losing control of his situation. To win back this hive, he cannot let himself end up in the lowest part of the colony- the holding combs. If he ends up in there, then Izuku will have no chance of escaping to find All Might or develop a plan to win back the hive. So, what is he to do?

Flopping on the bed with a loud groan of frustration and pain, Izuku thinks over Bakugo's words about his place at All Might's side. He's never worried about his rare ability because All Might never speaks of it, nor made it a big deal like Bakugo is doing. His omega body shouldn't matter. Yes, his ability is an abnormality, and if his life went down a different path, it's possible he may have ended up a breeder for a villain. If not a villain, then an alpha like Bakugo.

'Damn, everything hurts,' He thinks to himself. The spot from Bakugo's sting still aches and it is warm to the touch. He would have stood a better chance of fighting Bakugo this second time if his body was not recovering from the first fight. 'Before I attempt anything drastic, I should wait for my body to rid itself of this venom. All I can do now is sleep it off until Bakugo comes to get me tomorrow.'

From warrior to slave; yes, it is a shameful and unforgiving punishment. Among the Vespa society, especially with warriors, one should kill themselves and die with honor if they are defeated rather than become a slave. Izuku never liked that unwritten rule, and neither did All Might. It's better to be alive to change things rather than let it all end. He'll have to endure rumors, whispers, and taunting for a little while, but in time, he will bring the honor back to himself, then all of this will be a thing of the past. That is if he can regain control of the hive.

As he lay in his bed, aching and exhausted, Izuku ponders his situation, looking at the choices available to him from every angle. The first and obvious one is to follow every command Bakugo gives him, earn the alpha's trust, and then begin to look for a weak spot to strike. The second is to offer himself to the alpha, playing on the primal instincts and inflated ego of his captor. Izuku's known a few omegas who used sex and pregnancy to obtain their desired result. It would be the quickest and easiest way for an omega to take control of their lives by living through their alpha's power. However, Izuku finds two flaws with this idea. One, he doesn't want to be with Bakugo and two, Bakugo doesn't seem the type of alpha to fall for such a ploy.

Another option, which may be the best one so far, is to try and appeal to Bakugo 's better nature by offering support. There is a reason behind Bakugo's sudden take-over of this hive. Vespas are not at war with each other like the villainous Insectoids of the Wastelands. While transferring of hives do happen, rarely is it done with military force. An alpha like Bakugo has the strength and power to build his own hive so why take over another? Izuku noticed that Bakugo mentioned All Might a lot, and he is led to wonder if the alpha doesn't have some vengeance against the Hero of the Valley. A lot of male alphas retain jealousy for All Might, and Bakugo may be one of them. If his hunch is correct, then his best bet is to talk Bakugo away from revenge. Giving in entirely to Bakugo is not going to happen, so Izuku has to work around it.

'But how?'

The only conclusion he can come to is to wait and see what tomorrow brings before attempting to find a solution. All Might told him years ago, in basic training, that it is important to know your enemy and to keep them close to you. Can he do that, though? Can he keep his enemy close? Should he give up his body to Bakugo if the alpha eventually asks for it? If only All Might comes back from the battlefield, then everything will go back to the way it was. He smiles at the thought of his Chief Alpha, mentor, friend, and trainer. The image helps to clear his mind so he can let his brain and body rest. All Might says to smile through any situation, no matter how scary or painful it is. That is what Izuku will do tomorrow! He will smile through his slavery!

Izuku lost his smile halfway through the morning of his first time as a slave. Bakugo put a leather collar around Izuku's neck with a thin chain linked to the back of it. He has to sit beside Bakugo on the floor while the fake chief sits in All Might's throne. Izuku sneaks death glares at Bakugo's smug, lounging form as the alpha proudly sips mead from All Might's favorite cup. The alpha didn't seem to want to do anything other than drink, eat, and watch his hornet warriors wrestle in the middle of the grand hall. To Izuku, it seems that thugs have taken over his hive, not Vespa warriors. Though the fighting skills of Bakugo's hornets speak differently. A tug at his collar has him turning his attention to Bakugo.

"My feet are tired," He smirks and tugs the omega in front of him. "Hands and knees, honey bee! You're my new footrest!"

Izuku is appalled when Bakugo's heels dig into his back as he is commanded to remain in this position. Izuku would not allow himself to be treated like a piece of furniture! He is a warrior! A fighter!

"Get your dirty feet off me," He says through grit teeth, his fists clenching under the weight of his trembling body.

"What did you say? Last time I checked, furniture doesn't talk," Bakugo says.

Glaring his eyes at Bakugo, Izuku bucks the alpha's legs off of him and jumps to his feet. "I said, 'get your dirty feet off me'!" When he repeats the words in a shout, the hall falls silent. Izuku understands he's made a mistake by taking swift action like this. But he didn't stop there. He takes advantage of Bakugo's stunned expression to knock All Might's cup from the alpha's hands to bounce and clank on the dais. "AND GET OFF THAT CHAIR!" Izuku throws a punch at Bakugo, hitting the alpha across the jaw with such force that the chair topples back and off the dais, landing with a crash.

A mass gasp echoes in the hive's grand hall.

Izuku slowly lowers his fist to his side. What had he done? His body trembled and his wings buzzed softly behind him. His antennas twitch as they pick up the signal of a furious alpha, and it's easy to tell who the signal is coming from. Izuku takes a step back, his eyes wide and lower lip trembling, as the sound of a single, loud buzz comes from Bakugo. First one, then two, and finally, the alpha hornet is buzzing in the air, body clenched with rage and those thick antennas lowered straight back against blonde hair. Bakugo is in attack formation. Izuku knows he's in trouble, and his punishment is going to be severe. The sheer look of fury and bloodlust is all there in Bakugo's eyes and crazed, manic grin.

"Now you're in trouble, you little shit!"

Izuku's initial reaction is to fly away, and he attempts to, but the shackles weigh him down. Not that he would get far to begin with for Kirishima has flown into the air to stop him, spear pointing straight at Izuku. To avoid the tip of the weapons, Izuku comes to a halt, but Bakugo is right behind him. There is a sharp shooting pain in the back of his head, and Izuku lets out a cry while spiraling back to the floor. He crashes in the center where the Hornets had previously been wrestling. His vision's clouded with dots of multicolored sparkles, all of them twinkling. There is a sudden weight on his back that forces him to spit up from the pressure. Izuku grits his teeth when the same weight presses down hard on his lower back. Bakugo's hand pushes his cheek to the floor, holding it there. Izuku is still trying to get his vision to clear.

"You want to play rough, little larva?" Bakugo hisses in Izuku's ear, and Izuku can feel the hairs of the mandibles tickling. "I think I've been pretty damn decent to your sorry failure ass! But that fucking stunt you just pulled, in front of all my hornets, fucking pisses me off!"

"I…don't apologize for it!" Izuku grits out. The truth is he does want to apologize, but his pride will not allow it. He has had bullies in the past, and Izuku's learned how to stand up to them. Bakugo is a bully that needs a taste of his own medicine! "I'll do it again! I'll embarrass you in front of your warriors!" The weight of Bakugo's hand lifts off him.

"Is that so? Well, if you want to punish yourself further, that's fine with me!" Bakugo hisses again in a whisper. "It is YOU how will continue to be the only embarrassment here!"

Izuku hears the rip and tearing off his clothes as Bakugo tears the fabric from his body. He gasps in utter horror as he finds himself completely naked in the middle of the room with everyone looking at him. The air fills with the taunting laughter of the hornet warriors. Izuku looks around at them through his bangs, seeing some of them whispering with smirks on their faces or making lude gestures towards him.

"Stand up and fight me now, little larva," Bakugo stands before him, looking down at the trembling omega who is trying to curl up and hide within himself. "Come on! Stand up and face me!" Bakugo shouts at the omega again. "Where's that spark now, huh?" He continues to mock Izuku until it is clear the omega is not going to retaliate. "That's what I thought!"

Bakugo takes the chain and yanks Izuku up from the floor. The omega stumbles and falls trying to shield his body from the crowd. Bakugo didn't care, so he dragged Izuku back over to the dais. The laughter from his Hornets are pissing him off, and with shouted command, they all fall silent. Bakugo scoffs with annoyance and pulls the omega up the dais stairs. He returns to the throne, reeling the omega to force the other between his feet.

"Sit there and shut up," Bakugo commands of him. He snaps his fingers for service, ordering an omega honey bee to fetch him more mead. "Try another mistake like that again, and I will hang your naked body from the top of the hive where everyone can point and gawk at you. Got it? If you want your clothes again, then you'd better apologize now- beg for my forgiveness." Izuku shakes his head. "Suit yourself. Everything is your fault, you know. You've brought this punishment on yourself. If you only do what I say and keep your mouth shut and don't piss me off, then I wouldn't have to waste my time with punishments. It's fairly simple."

Izuku refused to answer, but he also didn't lash out or attempt anything either for the rest of the time in the grand hall. He barely paid attention to anything around him until he hears Bakugo order Kirishima to escort Izuku to his room. Izuku eagerly followed behind Kirishima when the red-headed hornet leads him out of the grand hall. He keeps his head down, embarrassed by his nakedness. In theory, he understands that it isn't a big deal; but it is a big deal to him. It was his choice to take up the life of a fighter than the role of a bearer.

"Hey, sorry for what you went through back there," Kirishima says. "If I had anything to cover you up with, I would. Bakugo can be a little extreme sometimes, but he's actually not a bad bug. His attitude is worse than his sting, I know," Kirishima laughs. "But don't be too quick to pass judgment on him."

"He's a bully," Izuku says. "How can you be friends with an Insectoid like him?"

Kirishima grins his sharp teeth at Izuku. "Yeah, he's a pain in the ass, but once you get to know him and you earn his respect, he's only half mean to you."

Izuku frowns quizzically. "He may as well have a double stinger,"

"I know, right?"

"Oh, Kirishima, I think you've made a mistake. This is All Might's room."

"Bakugo's room now," Kirishima corrects him. "And this is where I'm supposed to take you."

Izuku's eyes widen to a saucer green. "W-what? You must have heard wrong! Please, take me to my room! This is not my room!"

"No can do," Kirishima answers, opening the door and pulling a struggling, naked Izuku inside. "Bakugo wants you in this room. He's given his orders, and a true warrior listens to his alpha chief."

"Please…I don't want to be in this room! This is All Might's room! All Might is my true alpha!"

"I thought you said you aren't All Might's mate?" Kirishima removes the leash from Izuku's collar.

"I'm not! He's…he's my role model! I look up to him! He's like my adoptive father! There is no one I respect and adore more than All Might! We are not mates! But this is HIS room! It does not belong to Bakugo!"

Kirishima scratches the spot between his antenna. "I don't really have anything to say to that. I'm just following my alpha's orders. You're going to have to take that up with Bakugo."

"Why does he want me here?" Izuku asks. "If I annoy him so much, then why am I here?"

Kirishima shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. But you might as well put something on while you're waiting for him to come back.

Izuku remembers he is naked and turns away from Kirishima.

"I don't think you've eaten. I'll see to it that something is brought up to you." Kirishima says as he exits the room and closes the door.

Izuku rushes over to the door and pulls at the knob only to find it locked. He curses under his breath. He really should do something about his nakedness now that he has the chance. That damned alpha should be ashamed of himself for stripping him like that in front of everyone! Izuku goes to All Might's wardrobe but finds nothing to wear that will fit him. In the end, he must compromise. Taking a white undershirt and ties from various robes, he makes the shirt into a long tunic. Izuku ties the waist and pushes his wings through the sleeves to keep the fabric from slipping off his shoulders. He sighs in relief. He is wearing clothes again.

But does it really matter now? Everyone has seen his naked body. Should he walk around mostly naked like the Hornets? No. He wouldn't do that. Bakugo only stripped him naked to keep control. The alpha must have figured that he will not attempt anything while naked. And Bakugo was right. What does the alpha want with him, though? Should he give in and let the alpha mount him? Why else would Bakugo wish to keep him here?

Izuku looks at the bed, clenching his fists. That is All Might's bed, and Bakugo has no right sleeping in it. If the mounting is forced, he will try to make it happen anywhere but All Might's bed. How disgraceful and shameful it will be to let that happen in this room at all.

"I need to take control of this situation somehow," He says, looking at his clenched fist. "Fighting is out of the question, at least for now. I will have to strike when Bakugo least expects it." He doesn't like the idea of doing something as dishonorable as an underhanded dirty act to achieve control. "What would All Might do in this situation?"

"Ha! It was so funny! Your feet went right up over your head!" Kaminari laughs.

Bakugo, tapping his finger on the table angrily, narrows his eyes at the other hornet. If he didn't need Kaminari's lightning stinger, Bakugo would have killed the hornet ages ago. Both Kirishima and Kaminari are dimwitted (they say differently) but their unique powers when it comes to their stingers is useful in battle. Bakugo had to fight Kirishima to get the gamma's loyalty, and Kaminari just followed behind. Now he's stuck with these two. Once they live out their usefulness, he'll dump them.

"Yes, I was there, remember?" Bakugo sneers. "I'm done talking about that asshole's stupid little stunt! He's lucky I didn't rip his damn wings off!"

"Even you aren't that cruel," Kirishima says. "You've already cut some of his antennae off."

"And I'll cut the other if he doesn't stop pissing me off! Enough of that green-haired larva. What of the hive? Any word from the Queen?"

"It's been reported," Kirishima answers. "We should hear back shortly. Though I doubt we'll have anything to worry about. Worst case is we are forced to leave."

Bakugo gives a nod. "What about the Wastelands? Any movements?"

"No, nothing yet," Kaminari says, rocking back on his chair. "We have our scouts out patrolling as well as asking the fireflies for any updates."

Bakugo ponders for a moment, wondering why the Wasteland inhabitants have been quiet recently. Come to think of it; there hasn't been much word on the war. The firefly Insectoids have one duty in this war, and that is to send messages amongst themselves to relay to others. Since fireflies have a unique language with their lights, they're perfect for secret communications. So, why have they been quiet?

"Hey, have either of you noticed that there's not as much action from the Wastelands?" He looks to them. "Why do you think that is?"

Kirishima taps his chin in thought, and Kaminari shrugs his shoulders.

"I wonder if something has happened," Bakugo suggests. "One of you, fly to the Valley and check to see if they have heard anything from the Wastelands."

"What do you think may be wrong?" Kaminari asks.

"Many things," Bakugo answers. "I'm wondering if the Centipede King is laying low and planning something."

Kirishima clamps his fist in his open palm. "Now that I think about it, no one has heard from All Might or his army!"

Bakugo knows that Kirishima is right, which means it may be the reason why the Centipede King is quiet. He tugs on his antennas in frustration. 'This isn't good,' He tells himself. 'Hopefully, my intuition is wrong!' "Kirishima, fly to the Wastelands, see if you notice anything out of the ordinary,"

"Yes, sir!"

"Kaminari, you go to the Valley. Talk with the Butterfly Prince and see what's going on there. If there is trouble within the Valley and the Canopies, I want to know about it!"

Kaminari salutes him with a smirk. "Yes, sir!"

"Hurry up and go! Stay focused on your missions!" Bakugo leaves them to their assignments and flies to his chambers. Kirishima returned the key to him after Izuku was locked inside. Bakugo doesn't announce himself as he unlocks and opens the door to the room. His entrance startles the omega who is sitting on the rug in the center of the floor, eating an apple. "What are you doing there?" He asks.

"This is All Might's chamber," Izuku answers. "I do not belong in here without his permission, and you shouldn't be in here either."

Bakugo smirks with dark amusement. "You really look up to him, don't you?"

"He's helped to mold me into the honey bee warrior I am today, regardless of how you see me."

"I think you're wasting your life slaving away for All Might. You're a rare omega and should be mated off to someone of power." Green eyes narrow at him.

"You mean to someone like you?"

Bakugo scoffs. "I didn't say that you did."

"If you have no plans to force me into mounting, then why am I in this room with you?"

"What is it with you and mounting?" Bakugo says back to him. "To me, it sounds like secretly want to be mounted with the way you keep talking about it. I have many alphas here who would mount you with the snap of my fingers, but that won't happen. Besides, I have too much on my mind right now to worry about getting off on an omega," He says. "And you're my slave. Your job is to serve me, and you can't do that if you're holed up in your room, right? Tell me, how do you serve All Might? What do you do for him?"

Izuku stands up from the floor. "I help him in whatever way he needs," He answers. "All Might trusts me. I'm his Second in Command. He doesn't treat me like a servant or a slave."

Bakugo prepares to answer with a snarky comment when the door bursts open to reveal Kirishima, panting heavily, and looking frazzled. "What the fuck, Kirishima?"

"Bakugo! I was…I was just getting ready to leave when one of our scouts came back! He's in terrible shape, and he has a message! He says it's from the Centipede King…and All Might."

"Addressed to me?" Bakugo asks.

"No," Kirishima looks at Izuku. "It's to you."

Izuku's eyes widen. "From All Might? Something must have happened!"

Bakugo sneers, gritting his teeth at Izuku. "There's nothing that scout has to say to you that he can't say to me!"

"I'm not going to stay back here and wait for you to tell me what's happening!" Izuku shouts at him. "The message is for me, not you!"

"I'm the chief of this hive!"

"Bakugo, I think Izuku should hear it too," Kirishima suggests. "There has to be a reason why both the Centipede King and All Might have this message for Izuku."

Bakugo takes a moment to consider it, then gives a nod to Izuku. "Alright, but just this once!"

"Thank you," Izuku says, following after Bakugo. They forgot to put the chain leash on him. The pair can fly faster than him right now, and he shouts at the two Hornets to wait up. The shackles continue to weigh him down. Kirishima turns back and takes his, pulling Izuku through the air with him. They are back in the grand hall where hornets and honey bees gather around a beaten and bloodied hornet.

"Stand aside!" Bakugo shouts the command. "I want everyone to clear out but my two gammas and the omega! NOW!"

Izuku watches as the crowd of Vespas disperse until he and the other three are alone with the wounded scout. Izuku then turns to the hornet on the floor, looking at the slew of cuts, bites, and holes that cover the stripped body. The bleeding holes are symmetrical, perfectly aligned down the hornet's sides. Those holes are the result of something very sharp, and Izuku would bet his life that the Centipede King made them.

"What's happened to you?" Bakugo asks the hornet scout.

"I…I was shot from the sky…flying over the Wastelands," The hornet answers. "They got me with an arrow…it was tipped with venom. I fell from the sky right into their group."

"Who was in that group?" Bakugo asks. "Any generals?"

"Y-Yes…but only one. A spider Insectoid…calls himself a Huntsman Spider…and it was his venom on the arrow. And then…I saw HIM," The hornet begins to tremble. "The Centipede King!"

Izuku falls to the floor beside the hornet, attempting to soothe the panicking alpha. "Shh…you're safe now. Take time to gather your thoughts," Izuku looks over at Kaminari. "Please get this hornet medical attention."

"Oh, right," Kaminari opens his wings to fly, but Bakugo's voice stops him.

"I'm the chief, and I give the orders!" Bakugo shouts. "Kaminari, go get the medic!"

Izuku wanted to lash out at Bakugo but chooses to save his energy to help keep the wounded hornet calm. "It's alright now," He reminds the hornet. "When you're ready, tell us what you know."

The hornet alpha thanks Izuku, takes a few breathes, then looks up at Bakugo. "I don't know how it happened or when…but All Might has been captured,"

Bakugo swallows hard, and Izuku feels his heart start to race.

"I…I saw him, too," The hornet says. "When they took me to their lair. I couldn't see where it was! They blindfolded me! I…I tried to keep quiet about who I was and who I fly with, but they tortured me and…and I'm so sorry, chief alpha! I told them about you and this hive! I couldn't take the venom anymore!"

"Whatever. What is the message?" Bakugo demands.

"I am Izuku," Izuku tells the hornet. "The message is for me, but tell both of us."

"You're Izuku?" The hornet gives him a sad look. "All Might spoke of you. The Centipede King wants to meet you, and you are to come alone, without an army, or he'll kill the Hero of the Valley! All Might agreed with him and said that he begs you to come. There may even be talks of peace if you go!"

Izuku can't help but look at Bakugo. "How could All Might have been captured?"

"I don't know," Bakugo answers then looks to Kirishima. "After he is fixed up, take him to the holding comb."

"Why are you locking him up? Is it punishment for talking?" Izuku stands to face Bakugo, his brows furrowing. "Anyone will confess to anything under torture! You cannot punish him for that!"

Bakugo glares. "You're such an idiot!" He grasps Izuku's arm and ushers the omega away from the hornet. "Think about it, shithead!" He says in a hissed whisper. "It's not safe to trust this hornet after where he's just come from! I have no reason not to believe what he is saying, but he may also be a spy now. Maybe not, but we can't take any chances right now. I had my suspicions that something has happened to All Might. The Valley has been much to quiet, and the Wastelands had not been attacking. This must be why."

"If that's the case, then I have to save All Might! Please, Bakugo, you must let me go! I need to save him! I'll do anything you want. Anything you ask of me. Just please…please let me save him!"

Bakugo wants to save All Might as well. Rescuing the Hero of the Valley will ensure a place by All Might's side, and hopefully becomes All Might's successor! "Not yet," Bakugo says. "We need to make sure that what we've heard is true."

"You said that you believe him,"

"I do, but it will be safer to hear it from someone else. The fireflies should be aware of this, as should that butterfly bastard. I was sending Kaminari to the Valley anyway to speak with the prince. Hopefully, that bastard can confirm this."

Izuku furrows his brows again. "His name is Shouto, and he would have sent word to me if he knew about All Might's capture."

"He may be receiving the message now, as we just did," Bakugo points out. "The Valley needs to know about this, whether it turns out to be rumor or not."

Izuku nods. "That's true. Shouto and I are friends, so please don't call him names."

Bakugo wasn't even thinking about that. His antennas twitch as he thinks about the information they've received. "Why would All Might send just for you and no one else?" Bakugo asks out loud. "It doesn't make sense,"

Izuku squares his shoulders, buzzing his wings in aggravation. "I hate how you think so little of me!"

"There are other alphas that All Might knows; alphas just like him with his skill and age level. Why would he send for you and not for one of them? This has nothing to do with your fighting skills, larva," He says. "I'm starting to think that All Might did not really send for you and you alone. I think those may be the Centipede King's words, not All Might's."

"But the hornet scout would have told us if All Might said something different."

Bakugo buzzed his wings. "You're not thinking clearly, idiot. You're more concerned with saving All Might than strategizing the situation! That hornet may only have limited knowledge of what the Centipede King and All Might discussed behind closed doors."

Izuku clenches his fist, thinking about All Might locked away in a dark, damp hole somewhere in the Wastelands. "We need to save him. This world needs the Hero of the Valley!"

"And I fucking agree with you!" Bakugo says. "One day, I'm going to surpass All Might and then I will become the Hero of the Valley! I can't do that if he is captured or dead!"

Izuku gasps. "That's it! That's why you took over this hive and why you're so concerned with me being a cherry bee! You're trying to impress All Might! Well, you're going about it the wrong way, Bakugo! You're the idiot here!"

"Shut your face, larva!" Bakugo snaps at him. "I bet I know what the Centipede King wants you for,"

Izuku narrows his eyes at the alpha. "What?"

"Think about it really, really hard," Bakugo flicks the center of Izuku's forehead. "I don't think All Might sent that message. It was the Centipede King. All Might wouldn't give you up that easily, and if he cares so much about you, he will not put you in that kind of danger. So, have you figured it out yet?"

Izuku stares at him for a long moment; then the realization strikes him like a bolt of lightning.

 **TBC**


	3. Decisions Are Made

***Warnings: Language, fighting, light yaoi

 **C hapter 3: Decisions Are Made**

Izuku knew that one day his rare omega body would be the cause of some type of trouble. He never gave much thought to his biology because it wasn't important. To Izuku, fighting alongside All Might is his only goal, which he has achieved. Even the notion of 'falling in love' like in the stories means nothing to him if he falls in love, great. If not, then it's not the end of the world. But this news of All Might's capture and Bakugo's reveal of the Centipede King's real mission has his heart drumming in his chest.

'My body in exchange for All Might's safety? No, that can't be. It would be foolish on the Centipede King's part. He won't give up All Might to obtain me- he'll want the both of us.'

"Hey, larva, I have an omega question for you," Bakugo snaps his fingers in Izuku's face to get the other's attention. "When you pop out a kid, is it a mix breed? Or does it take the form of you or the father?"

"My kind is rare, so I'm not entirely sure how to answer your question," Izuku says. "From records and rumors, it seems that cherry bees can produce a hybrid...so by joining a cherry bee omega with an alpha Insectoid...well, you can figure it out. I'm sure it's possible to have the child come out as one or the other as well. I know that the child will always be alpha. Again, that is going by records. It may have just been sheer luck."

"It's the hybrid they want then," Bakugo says. "The Centipede King wants you as a breeding omega."

Izuku shakes his head. "I will never allow that to happen! I'll save All Might some other way!"

"You mean I'LL rescue All Might," Bakugo corrects him. "I deserve his respect and title of All Might's successor, not you!"

Izuku wants to fight back and defend himself, but right now his pride is not an issue. All Might as a prisoner is the issue. Izuku will need an alpha hornet like Bakugo and his army, so it is best to focus on the situation rather than his feelings.

"How do you plan to save him?" Izuku asks. "The message was sent for me, not you. Do you think the Centipede King will see you without me? Are you going to fly into the Wastelands with your army? That head of yours is harder than a rock!"

Bakugo sneers at him. "Asshole! Don't you dare think you can just assume what my strategies are! Going there with an army will be counter-productive. The Wastelands is made up of thick trees and dense fog. The fog will make our wings damp, which will make it hard to fly. We Vespa's cannot attack head-on into the Wastelands! We need to drag those bastards out here. Or, better yet, I go by myself, and I take you with me." Bakugo strokes his chin and narrows his eyes as he begins to think of a plan.

"The idea of us two going together is a good one. I am willing to work with you, Bakugo, to save All Might."

Bakugo scoffs with a smirk, putting his hands on his hips. "Idiot larva! You forget you are still my slave and prisoner!"

"But we'll be traveling together! You can't do it on your own!"

"That's where you're wrong! I don't need anyone's help, never have and never will. I've thought of a way to get to the Centipede King with you in tow. I'll make you a bargaining chip!"

Izuku gives Bakugo a hard stare and says, "I'm assuming you plan to use me to win All Might back. All Might will never allow for me to be traded like some kind of rare treasure! He'll refuse his freedom if it means giving me away like that!"

"Fool. I wouldn't give you over to the Centipede King! I plan to use you as bait so I can get in an attack on that bastard! I'll be the one to take down the Centipede King! Then the world will see that I am worthy of the title 'Hero of the Valley'!"

"You're in this only for yourself," Izuku says. "As All Might would say, you are throwing away great potential."

"Don't tell me what All Might would say," Bakugo counters. "Before we make any decisions, I'm sending Kaminari to the Valley. Once I hear back from the butterfly bastard, I can strategize further. Kirishima will go to the fireflies. As of now, presenting you to the Centipede King is our best chance at getting into enemy territory."

Izuku turned away from him knowing that Bakugo is right.

"How far will you go to ensure All Might's safety?" Bakugo asks him. "Would you give yourself to the enemy to save him? Would you stake your chance in a fight? Or, what if All Might wants to use a union marriage to bring peace to the land?" Bakugo frowned as he just came to realize that himself. "Would you do it?"

Izuku crosses his arms, gripping his elbows as he tries to control his emotions. He can feel his antennas dropping to the sides of his head. He chews his bottom lip, knowing the answer without a doubt in his mind, and it is that though which upsets him the most.

"If All Might asks it of me to ensure peace in the land...then yes, I will do it," he lowers his head. "I will do anything to save the Valley and the Canopies...just as All Might would. He never gives up, and I won't give up either."

Bakugo was silent for a moment, then asks, "What need can you possibly have to be so close to All Might if you do not plan or want to mate with him?"

"Shut up about that!" Izuku yells out. "It has nothing to do with that! If you're asking if I would rather have All Might then the Centipede King, then yes! But if not, then the answer is 'no'! I refuse to keep repeating myself to you! It's something an alpha like you will NEVER understand!" He sharply turns his head to glare at Bakugo over his shoulder with unshed tears in his eyes. "You care only about yourself, and that is what makes you the weakest Vespa in the Canopies! You will never, EVER, become the next Hero of the Valley because you don't understand what it means to be a hero!"

Bakugo clenches his fists at his sides. He's heard those words before many, many times; and those who have said them end up with a broken jaw, or missing teeth. While he wants to do that to Izuku, he can't. All he can do is repress his anger because he needs the stupid omega for this plan to work, and he needs Izuku in one piece. The Centipede King is looking to breed a strong hybrid, and chances are the alpha cares little about Izuku's appearance. It could still be an issue, though.

"I'm going to let that slide this time," Bakugo says, his voice low and dangerous. "But say something like that again to me, and I will show no mercy."

Izuku takes his chances and turns to face Bakugo. "You don't have what it takes to be a hero!" He says with a smirk, though behind that smirk he is quivering with fear. The rage and fury in those crimson eyes have the omega side of him cowering, but he can't show it. Izuku doesn't move when he watches Bakugo's mandibles fold out, and the stinger unfold. He braces himself for an attack, for a bite or a sting. Bakugo does attack, but it's not what Izuku expects. Bakugo pushes him to the floor and holds Izuku down, sitting on his chest with a hand around his throat, pressing the collar painfully into his collarbones. Izuku gasps for air, clawing at Bakugo's wrist as he tries to loosen the grip. He kicks and struggles, buzzing his wings and releasing his own mandibles to strike back. When he feels Bakugo's stinger between his thighs, he instantly freezes. Ceasing his struggle releases some of the pressure of Bakugo's hand on his throat.

"I fucking need your stupid ass in one damn piece, so be grateful I'm not crushing your throat while slamming your green curled head into this fucking floor! I haven't gotten to this position as a general and chief by being nice!" He squeezes Izuku's throat again, pressing his stinger harder against the omega's thighs. "Don't think I won't go easy on you because you're an omega. If I want to splatter your brains across this floor, then I will do it!" He can feel Izuku's body trembling beneath him. "Now listen here, you pitiful little larva! I'm only going to say this once, so listen closely,"

Izuku clenches his eyes shut as he feels Bakugo's full weight upon him. The alpha's breath and mandibles tickle his ear. He has no choice but to listen.

"If you become the Centipede King's omega queen, you will be the closest to him. Use your omega body and wiles to seduce the bastard into a lustful stupor, and when he is at his weakest and most vulnerable, you fucking strike! Stab the bastard. Slit his throat. Cut his dick off and feed it to him. You will have the power to do with him as you like, all because of how you were born, and that hidden slit between your legs. You use your omega power to get rid of the Centipede King, and I will free All Might and together he and I will destroy the Wastelands. That is, of course, assuming this is what the Centipede King wants you for."

Bakugo's antennas touch Izuku's by mistake, and a thrill of warm delight quickly rushes through him. The feel of it startles him to where he lifts himself from Izuku, releasing the omega from his hold. From the look on Izuku's face, the omega felt it too. Wide green eyes gaze at him with the same confusion as he has. Izuku still has his legs spread as they stare at each other. And to Bakugo's surprise, Izuku spreads them more. The omega has nothing on under the long shirt. Bakugo swallows hard at the sight of the omega. His wings move on their own, lifting him to levitate over Izuku's body before lowering himself back down upon the omega. Bakugo settles himself between Izuku's thighs, yet he doesn't feel an erection to match his own. His eyes widen, and he grins as he blocks Izuku's fist just in time before it met with his jaw.

"Oh, very clever, little larva! Perhaps there's a hidden whore inside of you that can pull this off,"

"Get off of me," Izuku warns him.

Bakugo does so. "I won't fall for that again, so don't try it."

Izuku rubs his throat. There will be bruising there for sure. "You're just like all other alphas…can't resist an omega's thighs."

Bakugo scoffs. "Rethink what you just said, for you're roping All Might into that stereotype as well." He smirks at the look of shock that washes over Izuku's face. In truth, Bakugo is annoyed with himself for falling for that in the first place. It's the result of whatever that strange feeling was when their antennas touched. "Never mind. I have to…go give orders. Stay here and shut up until I come back."

Once away from Izuku, Bakugo flies back to the grand hall, searching for Kaminari. He flies by Kirishima and stops to ask if the scout hornet has been detained. Kirishima answers yes, and that the scout insists that he is innocent of any crimes and suspicions. Bakugo orders Kirishima to find Kaminari and for both of them to travel to the Valley to meet with Prince Shouto.

"What if he won't see us?" Kirishima asks.

"He will. Let him know what's happened here, about All Might, and the message that came. Don't tell him I'm taking residence here, or he may retaliate. That is assuming he is friends with Izuku as the omega claims. We happen to be visiting, nothing more. That is what you tell the butterfly bastard if he asks."

"Right. So, you don't want me to scope out the Wastelands?"

"No. We know what's going on there. Once you've had your audience with the bastard butterfly, make sure you spread the word to the fireflies."

"Are we going to plan to save All Might together?" Kirishima asks. "Us and the Valley Insectoids?"

"I have a different plan for that," Bakugo says. "But I want to know more information before I decide to go through with my plan. So, get to flying! This is a mission, not a leisure flight!"

Izuku could not bring himself to sit on All Might's bed, so he remained at the small table eating dinner. He chews slowly as he ponders the Centipede King's intentions and Bakugo's plan. Playing the temptress will end up backfiring because Izuku doubts he can keep up the act. He's never seen the Centipede King, but Izuku's heard plenty about him, and that alpha is not a villain king for nothing. It's also said that he is frightening to look upon with many extra hands adorning his body. An alpha king of that status will not believe that a random omega is 'infatuated' with him. The Centipede King wants Izuku's body and the rarity that comes with it.

'All Might wants peace with the three lands…but would he offer me in a union marriage? Maybe it's all a lie that All Might is telling the Centipede King. Maybe he's trying to win the king's trust so he can seek freedom. All Might will always put others first before himself, and if that means playing into the enemy's hands, then he will do it. I may have to give in a little too. Of course, this means I have to work with Bakugo. I need him to take these chains off my ankles so I can fly. As it stands now, I cannot fight him. My goal is to save All Might first and then deal with Bakugo later. Even though he's a monstrous jerk, the alpha is very powerful and strong. He won't back down or give in, and that is a strength I will need." He rubs his neck. 'I'm going to have to withhold my revenge on Bakugo, for now, to work beside him. I'll do as he instructed; get close, get him vulnerable, and then strike! After I save All Might.'

Content with his decision and finishing up his meal, Izuku takes one of the blankets and goes to lay on the sofa. There have been many times when he's slept on this sofa as a young child whenever he became frightened or scared. He would come to All Might's room (when the alpha was there) and wake him up. All Might always welcomed him and smiled each time telling Izuku that there is nothing to be afraid of because he was here. Izuku wishes that All Might was here right now to say to him that everything is going to be okay. He has failed All Might, and the only way to redeem himself is to bring the Hero of the Valley home.

Izuku rolls over into the sofa, putting his back to the door and finally lets his tears fall into the cushions. The tears exhausted him into sleep.

 _~One Day Later~_

"Chief Bakugo! Master Kirishima and Kaminari have returned!"

Bakugo looks up from his barbells. "Do they look pleased with themselves?" He asks the hornet.

"They do, sir!"

Bakugo smirks and drops the barbells to the floor, flying from the room and to All Might's. He's decided to keep Izuku locked in that room to keep him out of trouble until the two returned. Now that they are back, it's only fair that he involves Izuku since the omega will end up part of the plan. Izuku is sitting on the sofa, reading a book. The omega looks up at him when he enters. Bakugo tells him Kirishima and Kaminari are back. Izuku follows dutifully behind him without a word as they enter the grand hall. Bakugo takes his seat on the dais and waits to see if Izuku will comply or fight back. The omega folds his legs and sits beside the chair without a word or even a dirty look. Good. He's learning, Bakugo thought.

"All's good, chief!" Kaminari flashes Bakugo a thumbs up. "We spoke with Prince Shouto, and he is aware of the situation now!"

"I figured he would be. What did he have to add?" Bakugo asks.

"Nothing in particular," Kirishima says. "Prince Shouto said he noticed the Wastelands were quiet as well."

"He did say one thing of interest, though," Kaminari smirks when Kirishima starts to frantically wave his arms in an attempt to get him not to say the next words. Kaminari couldn't help it. "He said he is ready to work alongside Izuku to save All Might, and he did wonder why Izuku did not come himself, visitors or not."

Bakugo frowns deeply and lets his gaze wander to the omega beside him. Izuku gives him a sideways glance as well with the hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. 'Smug little bastard,' Bakugo thinks to himself. 'I've got to get this plan moving before I have the whole fucking Valley flying at me.'

"Don't listen to what he said," Kirishima pushes himself in front of Kaminari. "Prince Shouto said he is going to strengthen the perimeters of the Valley. He's also going to send envoys to the Centipede King to assess the situation with All Might, and the fireflies will pass the message on to us."

"We have our own firefly connection, too!" Kaminari adds. "Once they find the right information, our firefly will let us know."

Kirishima shoved Kaminari, whispering something to him, and then flies up to Bakugo. "Alpha, can we have a word in private?"

Bakugo raises a brow. "Did something happen with dumb-dumb down there?" He asks, referring to Kaminari.

"No. It won't take long. But it's something we need to discuss," he tilts his head. "Just over there."

"Fine," Bakugo flies alongside Kirishima to the far end of the grand hall where they are alone but can still see Izuku and Kaminari. "What is it? It had better be good."

"It's about Izuku," Kirishima says. "Shouto is good friends with Izuku. I picked up on that. He only saw us because we pressed on about Izuku having a message for him. But to be honest, I think Shouto is a little suspicious of us. He kept mentioning Izuku, and why he wasn't with us for this. If Shouto finds out that Izuku is your prisoner, he's going to retaliate."

Bakugo hisses through his teeth as he tries to remain calm. "I can't trust you knuckleheads to do anything right that isn't fighting!"

"Hey, we did the best we could," Kirishima counters. "But I think you'd best smooth things over with Izuku, make him not a slave, and return him to his status as Second in Command of Brambleberry Hive."

"I refuse," Bakugo says. "I've already conducted a plan for Izuku, and it doesn't involve anyone but the two of us."

Kirishima looks confused. "Why don't I know about this plan?"

"Because I haven't told you yet," he says. "I wanted to learn more about the situation, but it seems like the butterfly bastard knows as much as we do. Once we confirm that All Might is truly captured, then I'm going to save him. I'm certain the Centipede King wants Izuku because of his unique breeding ability," he saw Kirishima's questioning look, but he said he'd explain that later. "Izuku and I will go, and if the 'peace talk' is true, then we will barter Izuku for the role of 'queen.' Izuku will take down the Centipede King, All Might and I will destroy the Wastelands, and I become the next Hero of the Valley!"

"You can't barter Izuku like that!" Kirishima says. "Handing him over to the Centipede King? There has to be a better way!"

"Lower your voice, idiot! I spoke of this to Izuku, and he agrees with it,"

Kirishima runs a hand through his hair. "I still don't agree with that, Bakugo. There has to be another way to achieve this without forcing Izuku into a marriage for breeding."

"If that is what Izuku is wanted for," Bakugo reminds him. "All Might and the Centipede King are requesting Izuku, so I will 'escort' him there. Maybe things will be different. Maybe a fight will break out. Who knows?"

Kirishima growls at him. "All of this somehow circles back to you at becoming the next Hero of the Valley!"

"Which will make you Second in Command to the Hero of the Valley," Bakugo points out. "Don't get smart with me, Kirishima! I am your alpha, and it's your duty as my second always to back me up! Izuku can take care of himself. When we prepare to leave, I'm putting you in charge of Brambleberry Hive."

"but shouldn't I go with you?" Kirishima asks.

"No. I need you here. Let Kaminari know what we're planning, but try to keep him from accidentally blabbing it out!"

"Okay, but Bakugo, I have an idea, or a suggestion, I guess,"

Bakugo can always tell when Kirishima is nervous about something with how his antennas and wing twitch. "What is it?" He asks with a sigh.

"Why don't you marry Izuku?"

Bakugo blinks his eyes but says nothing.

"No, just listen to me! You both can save All Might and if you're already married to Izuku, that gives you an honorable step-up to the role of the next Hero of the Valley! Don't make an enemy of Izuku, make him an ally!"

"I'm going to forget that you even mentioned something so stupid! I don't plan ever to marry or sire brats, and Izuku doesn't want to do that either. And there is a huge hole in your suggestion! All Might may be training Izuku to be the next Hero of the Valley! Izuku will not step down and let ME take over! He'll challenge me, not that I wouldn't win, but I refuse to do it through something stupid like marriage!"

"You're the stupid one here, Bakugo! An omega can't be the Hero of the Valley! I must always be an alpha!"

"That doesn't mean anything," Bakugo counters. "Whoever is superior and chosen by the previous Hero of the Valley earns that title! In the past, it has always been alphas. But All Might has a different perspective on things, which is what Izuku feeds off of. If All Might has no plans to make Izuku his mate, then he plans to make Izuku his successor."

"Then just challenge Izuku when that happens," Kirishima says.

"What is your deal with this whole marriage thing?" Bakugo asks with annoyance. "What do you care about who Izuku marries?"

"I just don't think it's an alpha thing to do! The Centipede King is a monstrous villain, and you want to hand an omega over to him just like that? Even I don't think All Might will let that happen!"

Bakugo scoffs. "We won't know until we find out. All Might is getting up in age so his strategies may be changing and he's moving away from fighting."

"Hey, what about this. What if Shouto Todoroki wants to marry Izuku? Then you really have no chance!" Kirishima smirks at him.

"Pfft. There's a reason why the Hero of the Valley is always a Vespa and not a Papilo."

"Ugh. Right, right. Vespa's sting and Papilo's don't."

"Exactly. So, I'm not worried about that bastard butterfly. The prince may be the strongest warrior in the Valley, but my stinger will find his throat so fucking fast he won't know what hit him! I'm not concerned with the 'handsome prince' of the valley. Having him keep watch over the ground level of the Wastelands allows me more time to achieve my goal."

"Are you planning to take over the Valley too?"

"Fuck no. That shitty place has nothing over the Canopies!" Bakugo will never leave the Canopies. The Valley is pretty to look at, with its vast green pastures and meadows littered with flowers, but it is a weak environment. It rains too often, unlike the Canopies, which always has a steady heated temperature and lots of sun. True warriors reside in the Canopies, looking out and down at the world from branches. "They can keep the Valley. I will have the Canopies." Although the Canopies and the Wastelands count as part of the Valley, all three function independently.

Kirishima groans. "You're really impossible sometimes."

"If you're done here, then can we get on with the day?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Izuku watched the pair of hornets from afar, noting how they interreacted, almost as if they disagree with one another. Izuku assumes it has to do with Shouto, and the thought of his friend in the Valley has him smiling. He knew Shouto would have picked up on the suspicion of his absence. Shouto may or may not send someone to check up on things here, and when that Insectoid sees what is going on, Shouto will help him put a stop to it. It depends on how well Kirishima and Kaminari made the situation believable. And then, Izuku remembers that the Queen holds full reign over the Canopies. No Papilo from the Valley is allowed to attack or target the Canopies. The same rule applies to the Canopies. The Queen must be aware of what Bakugo has done. However, he's certain the Queen does not know the whole truth. He can have someone rush to tell the Queen what has happened, or he hopes someone has done so already. Whatever the case, all Izuku can do is to wait. For now.

 _Two Day Later_

Word finally came to Brambleberry about the issue with the Wastelands.

Izuku's eager to hear about the situation with All Might, hoping that the news they receive from the envoy will be better than the scouts'. He was surprised that Bakugo had them meet the Valley envoy in the center of the grand hall rather than on the dais or in the office, and with both Kaminari and Kirishima by his side. When they heard the envoy would be arriving, Bakugo ordered to have the collar and shackles taken off. Izuku knows why. Bakugo doesn't want the envoy to fly back to Shouto and tell the butterfly prince that he is in chains. Bakugo's no fool, and over the last two days, Izuku's come to accept the way things are. Although he dislikes the hornet for everything that he has done, something changed between them when their antennas touched that night. Bakugo is still cruel to him, but the physical attacks have stopped. Izuku also had a lot of time to think while remaining locked in All Might's room and decided to play along with Bakugo, for now, until they save All Might. All Might will have the final say in Bakugo's punishment if the chief alpha even decides to punish Bakugo. Bakugo clearly admires All Might in the same way as he, though the hornet is simply jealous of the notion that All Might likes Izuku more. For now, he will lay low and help Bakugo save All Might. It all depends on the news from the envoy.

The envoy is a stag beetle Insectoid; the strongest race of the Papilos and the perfect choice to send to the Wastelands. The envoy only addresses Izuku.

"Second in Command Izuku Midoriya," the envoy bows. "I come with a message from the Wastelands."

"You may speak to both of us," Izuku tells the envoy. He glances at Bakugo to see that the hornet is surprised by his words.

"Very well. I fear to tell you that yes, it is true that All Might has been captured,"

Izuku swallows hard.

"The Centipede King keeps him in a holding cell beside his throne. I have seen this for myself. No Wasteland Insectoid attacked us or attempted to. I believe they feel that they hold all the power since they have the Hero of the Valley."

"What are the terms?" Bakugo asks, placing a hand on his hip.

"The obvious is they want us to surrender, which we will not do," says the envoy. "Even if they kill All Might, it will not stop the fighting. We will just hit back twice as hard. But, we still want to keep the Hero of the Valley with us. The other option is a type of peace, which may or may not concern young Izuku here."

"What exactly are these peace terms?" Bakugo asks.

"That Izuku is to marry into the League of Villains,"

"Wait, what's the League of Villains?" Kirishima asks. "Is this something new?"

"I've certainly never heard of it," Kaminari adds.

The envoy proceeds to explain. "We have reason to believe that the Centipede King is not the true ruler of the Wastelands. We believe it is another, hiding in the shadows, and working through the Centipede King. The League of Villains is the court of the Centipede King, yet they all report to the mystery leader. We think that All Might may know who this 'secret villain' is, but with him as a prisoner, he cannot tell us."

Bakugo crosses his arms over his chest. "What does this have to do with Izuku marrying the Centipede King?"

"He won't be marrying the Centipede King but another high ranking member of that court. It turns out that the Centipede King is not an alpha, but a gamma. Izuku will be marrying the Second in Command, an alpha known only as Dabi. We do not know the full details yet. I still have to speak to the Queen. If she agrees with these terms, then young Izuku will have to marry."

Izuku looks down at the floor, feeling his eyes well with tears. He knows him; the Huntsman Spider Dabi, an Arachnoid. He's seen Dabi only once during a battle, and Izuku will never forget the sight of him. Izuku's heard more stories about the huntsman spider, and none of them are for the faint of heart.

"Young Izuku, do not fret, for All Might has a plan," The envoy flashes him a smile. "I couldn't speak long to him, but he said that only you could pull this off. You see, you will be our ear on the inside! All Might knows you will find a way to take down the League of Villains from the inside, find where the hidden leader is, and save not just All Might, but the Valley as well! I know it is much to ask of you, but one small sacrifice of marriage to save the world? It is not a high price to pay. So, will you do it, young Izuku? All Might and the rest of the world is counting on you."

Kirishima suddenly steps in. "What's to happen if he says no?"

"Something may happen to All Might." Answers the envoy. "It's a chance we cannot take."

"I'll do it," Izuku says, clenching his fists at his sides. "But, I have terms as well!" He lifts his teary, angry eyes to look at Bakugo. "I get to bring my OWN court!"

 **TBC**


	4. Izuku's Court

**Warnings: Language**

 **Chapter 4: Izuku's Court**

"Say what you want, but I'm going through with it," Izuku says to Bakugo, his arms crossed over his chest. He and Bakugo argued for the rest of the day and into the night, and it doesn't seem as if the heated conversation will end soon.

"I refuse to be a servant to you!" Bakugo says for the hundredth time. Ever since the envoy brought word of the marriage, Izuku has been on edge and combative.

"As I've said a thousand times, we can't show any kind of force that may give us away!" Izuku says, wanting to shove his stringer straight through Bakugo's throat so he won't have to hear the alphas frustrating voice. "You want this hive so bad, then stay here and let me handle things my way! I will save All Might!"

"And you have no choice, pollen-sucking bastard! I'm making myself a part of your court!"

"You're only in it for glory," Izuku spat out. "I don't want you anywhere near me to screw this up with your damned pride and short temper! I will take Kirishima and Kaminari with me. I can trust them to act accordingly."

"Like hell, you will. They are my Hornets! They listen only to me," Bakugo counters. "And the final decision comes from the Queen, not you."

"I'm through with this talk, Bakugo," Izuku says. "I can't listen to your voice any more tonight," he wants to plug his ears and wish the alpha away. His nerves shot, Izuku fears that he will viciously lash out at Bakugo, which will do him no good.

Izuku flies over to the sofa and lays upon it, giving his back to Bakugo. Surprisingly, the alpha is not saying anything, or yelling curse words, or insulting him. Bakugo is silent. Izuku wonders why. Maybe his words finally got through the hornet's thick skull? Hopefully. Then again, having Bakugo with him would be useful if the damned alpha wasn't such a hot head. He can't trust Bakugo not to blow everything by losing his temper or choosing to strut his pride in that obnoxious manner of his. If he could trust Bakugo to hold it together, then having the alpha hornet with him can help the situation.

Marriage. One of life's necessities that he has sworn off still managed to come his way. It's not even a marriage of choice but convenience. How did it all come to this? How did All Might manage to lose and get captured? Who is the mystery person behind this League of Villains? Worse yet, what if he becomes pregnant? That issue comes with its own troubles and risks. Not only will Izuku have the safety of All Might to worry about, but he will have to concern himself with the well-being of the unborn child. Unless he chooses to make the hard decision of removing the child, so he can see his mission all the way through without limits. It wouldn't be fair to the unborn child, but sometimes difficult decisions need to be made to assist with the situation at hand. Izuku hates himself for always thinking logically.

"Hey," Bakugo's voice starts from the other side of the room. "This is a shitty situation, don't get wrong,"

Izuku only stares at the fabric of the sofa.

"But if you take me with you as an escort or a bodyguard, we can find a way to speed up this rescue mission. You won't have to stay married for a long period of time with that alpha. The less you take with you, the easier it will be. That's what I think. It should be the two of us, and I guess one of your friends as a groom."

"I know who I want to bring with me," Izuku says from the sofa. "Tomorrow I will send word to them. I want two grooms to accompany me. I can't trust you, Bakugo. You'll ruin everything."

"Fuck you, pollen-sucker," He sneers at Izuku's back. "Say what you want, but I fucking know how to behave myself! I'm one of, if not the strongest, of the young Hornets in the Valley. My presence at the League of Villains will make them think twice before acting out against you or All Might. They can't expect you to arrive completely alone, so you'll be granted the right to a court. If not...then I'll have to figure out a way to get involved."

Izuku rolls over to glare tired eyes at Bakugo. "Please, can't you remain here and watch the hive? Why do you want to prove yourself so much? It's getting to the point of- forget it. It's not worth it." He returns his sight to the fabric. There is silence between them again, but then Bakugo starts to speak.

Changing the subject, Bakugo says, "Virginity is a stupid, meaningless virtue of having, Izuku," he starts. "Holding onto it means nothing. Once you're married to this Dabi guy, that's it. Going all these years ignoring it and viewing it as something special is a waste of time. After it's gone, you lose all value. So, why set yourself up for that? It's pointless. You weren't saving yourself for anyone."

"I don't care about that! I mean...I do, and I understand what you are saying. But it's my choice. I've always had my choice in what happens in life; All Might granted me that privilege. Now it's taken away from me. I chose to marry Dabi and save All Might and the Valley...but it is not what I want. I am honor bound to All Might. That's all I care about right now. I want to get All Might back, and if I have to give up a large part of myself to do that, then so be it."

"If you feel that strongly about the mission, then why the hell are you sulking on the sofa? Pull yourself together and start thinking of a plan!" When Izuku doesn't respond, Bakugo grumbles to himself and readies for bed. The omega is proving to be more stubborn by the day. As he lay in bed, staring at Izuku's back from across the room, he says, "I think only you and I should go." He changes the tone of his voice, which surprises him. He can sense the omega's distress in his antennas. "I know you want a court, but we don't know what kind of villains will be living with you, and it might endanger your friends if you bring them. We should work with very little so they have nothing to hold over us. What do you think?"

Izuku took a moment to answer. "You care about my opinion?"

"I figure I'll give you a break since you'll be doing all the dirty work. Literally."

Izuku sighs. "I suppose you're right. Fine. You and I will go," he says, giving in. "They probably won't let me have my own people anyway, for security and trust reasons."

"That's why you need me as your bodyguard. It's the only way I'll be able to get in without much suspicion."

"Fine. Now stop talking."

Bakugo almost countered with an insult, but then remembers Izuku saying that he doesn't know how to behave and that he can't control himself. Instead, he rolls over in the bed and grumbles into the pillow.

The next day, Bakugo was not expecting the sudden arrival of the butterfly prince. He'd been at breakfast, chugging down mead and candied fruits, when Kirishima alerted him of the unwanted visitor. Izuku had been eating at the table with Bakugo and beamed with excitement at the news. Now Bakugo stands impatiently, bored, and a bit irritated as he watches Izuku fondly great the bastard butterfly. Butterflies are Papilos and known for their unique coloring and patterns on their wings. What makes the prince stand out from other butterflies is his duel coloring, perfectly symmetrical, one wing blue and the other red. The patterning resembles flames of the opposite colors. Even the bastard's hair and eyes are mismatched like the wings.

'Half and Half bastard,' Bakugo thinks to himself.

"Shouto, it's so good to see you," Izuku says in greeting to his friend. "I'm sorry we're meeting under these circumstances."

Shouto glances over at Bakugo. "I've been made aware of the current issue, and your noble sacrifice as well," he lets his eyes wander around the grand hall. "General Bakugo certainly came with a lot of guests for a short visit."

"They are keeping company here for a while now that All Might is held prisoner," Izuku answers. "General Bakugo is going to come with me when I leave for the Wastelands."

"I see," Shouto looks at Bakugo for a moment then back to Izuku. "I would feel better if you have one of my court members accompany you there instead of him,"

"Stinging Vespas are better suited for the Wastelands regarding defense," Izuku says. "Besides, you're needed in the Valley for when Wasteland inhabitants begin to migrate. The Valley needs you to handle all the negotiations."

"What negotiations do you mean?" Bakugo jumps into the conversation. "Shouldn't I be aware of them as well? I'm accompanying Izuku, after all."

Izuku answers him before Shouto. "The Wastelands cannot take over the entire Valley, but as you are aware, they want rights to use the fertile lands,"

"Of course, we don't believe they will hold up their end of the terms," Shouto adds. "But until we can find their weak point and the true leader, we need to keep things…peaceful. We don't plan to hold up our end of the bargain either. Oh, Izuku, are you sure you want this alpha hornet to go with you? General Bakugo is honored for his victories and bravery, but not so much for his temper and character."

"Bite my stinger, you piece of Valley sludge!" Bakugo sneers at Shouto. "No one else is more eligible than me to go with him!"

Shouto looks to Izuku for clarification.

Izuku nods.

"Very well," Says Shouto. "As a prince, I'm set above you, General Bakugo, and I wish to speak to Izuku in private. So, if you don't mind, we will take our conversation elsewhere." Shouto holds up his hand to keep Bakugo from speaking. "You are a 'guest' after all, are you not? Guests abide by their hosts' wishes."

Bakugo realizes that Shouto doesn't believe he is a guest but is playing dumb on purpose. For what reason, Bakugo can't be sure, other than Shouto is good friends with Izuku. He gives them a nod and flies off to grumble in a comb while watching the two fly off. He doesn't fear that Izuku will tell what is really going on. Bakugo is curious to know what the two are going to talk about, though. Oddly, he can sense Izuku, and his antennas twitch in the omega's direction. Frowning, he waits until they are out of sight and then flies after them, following Izuku's scent trail. Shouto may be a prince, but even he must answer to the Hero of the Valley; a title only Bakugo will hold.

"Are you certain everything is alright?" Shouto asks Izuku once they are alone in Izuku's room.

"Yes,"

"I know Katsuki Bakugo, and he is no guest in this hive,"

"I'm not worried about Brambleberry right now. The hive is meaningless without All Might here. We must focus on the issue with the Wastelands and saving All Might. I can't worry myself with little matters like who is running Brambleberry. All Might will deal with this when he is free."

Shouto nods then reach out to touch Izuku's antenna. "What's happened? It's been cut." He feels the scab.

Izuku steps away from him. "Not important," he says quickly. "We need to talk about the proceedings. I know we're awaiting word from the Queen, which we both know will be 'yes.'"

"Most likely," Shouto answers. "Are you seriously thinking about taking Bakugo with you? I wouldn't trust him, Izuku. You're going to have no friends there, and you should at least have one. If I weren't a prince, I would accompany you."

"I thought about bringing a friend or two because I want my own court when there. But Bakugo made a clear point that we don't know what's going to happen once I'm there, and my friends may end up in danger. My goal is to destroy the League of Villains from the inside as Dabi's mate, and I shouldn't have anything that can be used against me or hold me back. That's why I've chosen to take Bakugo. He can fight and has shown he is smart. He's just…a short-tempered barbarian." Izuku feels a twitch of anger that is not his own in his antennas. Where did that come from?

"I see. So, if something happens to Bakugo while there, it won't mean anything to you."

Izuku shakes his head. "No. If I can help it, I don't want to see anyone hurt or suffering, even Bakugo. All Might would never stand for something like that, and nor would I." Maybe seeing Bakugo get a punch to the jaw once or twice while there will satisfy him. "If possible, I would prefer to go by myself."

"It's not safe for you to do that," Shouto's says. "You do need at least one from our side of the Valley. I have faith in you, so I will trust in your judgment to bring Bakugo. Now that I think about it, you may still want to rethink who you bring. Bakugo is an alpha the same as Dabi. Dabi may not approve of having another alpha so close. You'd be better off bringing a gamma, or even a beta."

"From what I've heard about Dabi, he will look at Bakugo as a challenge, and Bakugo will look at him in the same way. It might even work out in the end. Let Dabi and Bakugo size each other up while I sneak around and find out information."

"Bakugo's not trying to woo you himself, is he?"

Izuku let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, not at all!"

"Good, because you don't want Dabi seeing Bakugo as a threat to win your feelings."

"Shouto, it's not a marriage of choice or love. It's business, and I'm doing it to save All Might and the Valley. I don't quite know what Dabi's reasons are, other than the obvious…" he blushes softly. "With my…you know…unique breeding ability."

"Yes. Dabi may have a second agenda, and you must try to figure it out. I know this is going to be hard for you to hear and accept, but please listen to this advice, from alpha to omega,"

Izuku nods, listening. He knows Shouto would never steer him wrong.

"All Might has given you the confidence to stand up for yourself, to speak your mind and to fight. The Wastelands will not tolerate a head-strong omega. If you want to achieve anything, you're going to have to act, or rather be, the dutiful, soft-spoken, and subservient omega that is expected of you. If you fight them, they will grow suspicious, and you won't gain their trust."

"They might know the kind of omega I am already," Izuku points out. "What if they figure out it's an act?"

Shouto sighs softly. "I'm sure they know that you care deeply for All Might's safety, and perhaps Dabi will exploit you on purpose to see how far he can push before you break. In the end, you are a Vespa, a sky warrior with a stinger full of venom. But Dabi has venom as well. You must be careful not to do anything to force him to bite you, just like you cannot release your stinger under any circumstance. The time will come when you can seek revenge on the Wastelands. We just need to be patient."

Izuku nods again, looking down at the floor. "I know I have to be prepared for anything while I'm living there…I can admit this to you, Shouto. I'm scared of what may happen to All Might, and to the Valley…and of what I have to do there...what they expect of me. Sky Warrior or not, my body is still omega, and it does what an omega body is meant to do. That might…complicate things. And I'll have to make a hard decision."

"That 'decision' is why you were offered up in the first place. I don't want to tell you what to do, but I would look at it this way; if your body fails to do what it is supposed to, either by choice or nature, more than a few times, it will end badly for All Might. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I do…and you're right, Shouto. I didn't think of it that way," a tiny part of him sparked with the hint of joy, but it fades quickly. He's fought so hard not to end up a 'breeder' and it now it appears that he will be. He can't compete against his views now.

"I know you're still a virgin, which will hold as noble status, but it might also work against you. Alphas enjoy being the first to mount an omega and they may become possessive because of it."

"What if I wasn't a virgin when I go?" Izuku asks.

"That would be a huge mistake, and you know that," Shouto says. "I don't want you to think I'm telling you all this to be cruel. I'm helping you as a friend by offering advice,"

"Oh, I know that Shouto," He smiles at him. "I could never doubt you. I'll consider everything you're telling me carefully."

Shouto nods. "That's good. With luck, you'll find out what we need to know soon so we can strike, and you won't have to endure the Wastelands any more. And, if you find that, after all this is over, that you do not want to raise 'it' because of obvious reasons…I will take it into my family's care."

"Thanks, Shouto. I appreciate it, but I'll worry about that when the time comes," he lets out a little chuckle. "One thing at a time."

"Let me commend you on your bravery and courage of self-sacrifice to help all of us. You will be a great successor to All Might."

"Omegas can't be the Hero of the Valley…" Izuku says in defeat.

"That was before All Might came," Shouto reminds him. "And All Might will make you his successor. I know it."

"You're a good friend, Shouto. I'm fortunate to have you," he smiles. "Are you going to be heading back to the Valley palace soon? Or would you like to stay for a while?"

"I should like to stay for the evening if you will have me?"

"Of course we will have you! I'll have a room set up, and we'll have dinner together with my guests."

Shouto raises a brow. "Guests? Just how many aside from Bakugo? I'm just curious,"

"Well, Bakugo, of course, and Kaminari and Kirishima. They are Bakugo's seconds, and I'll be leaving them in charge of the hive while Bakugo and I are away. You've met them already?"

"Oh, yes. The two gammas with the odd stingers. Are you certain you want those two running this place? No offense to your guests, but the pair doesn't seem to be…well, I don't think they pay attention to detail."

Izuku smiles fondly at Shouto. "Aw, that's not nice," then he chuckles. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They wouldn't be Bakugo's seconds if they were incapable of taking care of things. And I'm glad we spoke like this, Shouto. You've made me feel a little better about the situation. I appreciate your help."

"Think nothing of it."

Outside Izuku's door, Bakugo was listening, his antennas twitching at each word passed between the two.

"I appreciate your help," Bakugo mocks in Izuku's voice and rolls his eyes in disgust. He can't disagree with Shouto's advice and warnings to Izuku. Bakugo only wishes he had thought of them instead. At least Izuku's accepted that Bakugo is coming with him on this mission.

When he hears them coming, he quickly flies off and around the corner to hide. He peeks around, watching the two fly off side-by-side. Bakugo narrows his eyes. The bastard butterfly seems to care a little too much for Izuku as more than just a friend. Shouto may have his sights set on Izuku as well after how closely they were speaking. The prince must feel something for Izuku, or if not feelings; then he recognizes the social and political gain. Married to the Hero of the Valley has its perks. Perhaps even Shouto wishes to succeed All Might, but if that doesn't happen, then being married to the Hero of the Valley is the next closest thing.

What tipped Bakugo off to Shouto Todoroki's (possible) secret plan is the mention of taking care of whatever child, or children, Izuku has with Dabi. That promise right there is proof to Bakugo that the prince has something to gain from Izuku's friendship. No alpha, especially a prince, would accept another alpha's child as his own. To take on, or rather marry a widowed omega is taboo enough. Queens, princesses, princes, and generals are expected to mate and marry 'unsullied' omegas. Shouto can't marry Izuku without ruining his reputation as a prince unless Shouto will take Izuku and the child on as wards instead. That still gives Shouto a chance to be closest to the Hero of the Valley. Well, none of it will matter because Bakugo will be the next Hero of the Valley. Izuku and the butterfly bastard can do whatever they want. It will mean nothing to him.

Whatever the reason behind their friendship, Bakugo will have to observe Shouto in the butterfly's time here. Shouto can't be trusted.

Izuku bids 'goodnight' to Shouto after escorting the prince to a guest room. During dinner, Izuku thought that Bakugo and Shouto would argue, yet the two mostly ignored each other, which was fine. Izuku had been worried about their interactions. When he is certain Shouto is comfortable, he returns to Baku- All Might's room. Izuku is surprised to see Bakugo already asleep. It's still early in the evening.

The alpha has allowed him to keep the chains off. Izuku can take this chance to escape if he wanted to, but he has too much to lose. For now, it is best to stick with the plan to save All Might, even if marrying Dabi in the Wastelands gives him a knot in his stomach.

Taking his place on the sofa, Izuku thinks long and hard about Shouto's advice. He's decided to accept the role of subservient omega. It's going to be a challenge to keep up the act, but if he wants All Might safe, then he must see this through to the end. All Might would do the same for him.

Although Izuku wishes that he can remain single and focus only on the role of All Might's Second in Command, he accepts that all of his vows will change in the next few days. He didn't want to give himself to an alpha. Bakugo's theory about virginity being ridiculous makes sense, but to Izuku, it is something special that only he has that is worthy to give. Or in his case, his to keep. Omegas function differently from alphas, and though Izuku tries to ignore his biology, it's still there. Heat cycles, the desire to hold a child, the urge to find a mate and make a bond; he experiences all of them. Over time, he's figured out how to repress those emotions to keep himself from straying away from the path of the warrior. Everything he's tried to avoid is now forced upon him. If only he could have made his own choice in who he lays with first.

An image of Bakugo appears in his mind's eye.

Izuku gasps and shoots up from the sofa, feeling his face burn hot as he looks towards the bed, hoping he hasn't woken Bakugo. The hornet still sleeps. Izuku lets out a sigh of relief. Of all Insectoids, why did Bakugo's image come to him? The hornet broke into his hive, took over, put him in chains, and humiliated him a number of times. Bakugo has abused him. So why in the world did Bakugo appear while thinking about his first time? His face feels as if it will burn right off. There's something not right about wanting to let your captor bed you.

'Wait…when our antennas touched that time,' he reaches up to touch the tips. When two Insectoids care for each other, the use their antennas to transfer feelings and emotions. Izuku assumed the feeling was adrenaline from their fight. Bakugo is the type of alpha who gets excitement out of a challenge. 'It must be the stress of everything,' he reasons with himself. 'It's fogging my mind. I can't think clearly.'

As he lays down on the sofa, he faces the bed and Bakugo's sleeping form. The alpha's antennas twitch every now and again. Is Bakugo dreaming? Izuku's antennas twitch as well, almost in time with Bakugo's. At this moment, Izuku closes his eyes and imagines the form of an alpha, just the darkened shape of a male body. It has no distinctive physical features other than it is a Vespa. Izuku's dream-self wraps its arms around the form, touching their antennas together. It's a fact that once Insectoids find a bonded mate, their antennas will always know the other, even if one is blind. Izuku can only imagine what it feels likes, so he does that to comfort himself. The alpha form is hard and strong. Powerful. The shape feels familiar, but Izuku will not open his eyes. Not in his mind, and not in this world. Izuku knows that if he does, he will see the image of an alpha he doesn't want to see.

 **TBC**


	5. The Wastelands

**Warnings: Language, scary bug descriptions, mentions of rape**

 **Chapter 5: The Wastelands**

"General Bakugo, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Bakugo looks up from his travel sack while he packs the last item for his stay in the Wastelands to see that bastard, Shouto, standing in the archway. Bakugo frowns and then lifts his lip in a sneer. The bastard butterfly prince had gone home only to return on this day; the day he and Izuku depart. Bakugo didn't want him here, but the butterfly is still a prince, and if Shouto wants to, can go and complain to the Queen about mistreatment.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy packing? Well, don't just stand there, you moron! Come in and talk so you can leave!"

Shouto calmly enters the room and stands a few feet away from Bakugo. He is aware of Bakugo's strength and reputation for savageness, so Shouto does not want to startle or angry the short-tempered hornet. While he can hold his own in a fight, engaging in battle with Vespas can have severe consequences because of their stingers and the venom. It's best not to anger a stinging Sky Warrior.

"I don't understand why Izuku has chosen you to go with him," Shouto starts. "But, I trust in his judgment. And so, I would like to offer you my assistance,"

"Keep your assistance," Bakugo replies. "I don't need it."

"It's to help Izuku, and yourself, find the secret behind the League of Villains. Izuku will be occupied with the duties that come with marriage, and he may not always have the time to gather the information necessary for this mission,"

Bakugo sighs heavily with a growl. "Spit it out, nectar-sucker,"

Shouto reaches into his doublet to take out a red leather pouch. He shakes the pouch between them, jingling the coins inside. Shouto sees that he has captured Bakugo's attention and piqued the hornet's interest. He tosses it to Bakugo, who catches it with one hand. "That's one thousand gold pieces," Shouto tells him.

"What the hell for?"

"Bribery," Shouto answers. "I'd rather you bribe the people of the Wastelands to gather information rather than smashing their faces into rocks or breaking bones. The Insectoids of the Wastelands live in poverty, which makes them desperate. As a prince, I know that if your people are not happy with you, they will easily turn against you. Whoever leads the Wastelands, be it the Centipede King or another, the Insectoids of the Wastelands will know. Use this to find out that information and not draw attention to yourself by hurting others."

"Giving a total stranger one thousand gold pieces?" Bakugo says, smirking as he opens the pouch to make sure there are coins in it. It's full. "Are you a total idiot?"

Shouto shakes his head. "No. It's Izuku's judgment that I trust. I implore you to keep the violence to only glares and sneers. Save the fighting and killing for when we have what we need. As a general honored by the Queen, I'm sure you agree, even if you pretend that you don't."

"Bite my glorious stinger, you half-and-half loser," Bakugo says. "I'll take this money and do what I want with it!"

Shouto shrugs his shoulders. "As you will," Shouto turns to leave when Bakugo calls him back.

"Hey! I've got a question for you, too."

"What is it?"

"What's your deal with Izuku?" Bakugo asks. "You want to mate with him, or something?"

Shouto's brows lifted in amusement. "No, that's not it. We're friends. He is one of the few people that I trust wholly in this world. You will be his only line of defense. Please don't forget that. This is a stealth operation."

"I don't need your help or your advice!" Bakugo shouts at him. "I have everything handled!"

"Yes, of course you do,"

Shouto leaves Bakugo's room to fly to Izuku's where he finds the cherry bee sitting on the bed, looking forlorn, and dressed in all black from head to toe. When Shouto first met Izuku, he thought the honey bee wouldn't make it as a Sky Warrior. Izuku is an omega male, after all. But Izuku proved him wrong, and the honey bee became All Might's Second In Command. Shouto would love to face Izuku in a one-on-one fight someday; not to prove anything to himself, but just to know what it feels like to take on a real challenge.

"Izuku?"

Izuku lifts his head to see Shouto enter his room. Izuku smiles softly at the butterfly prince. "Hi, Shouto. Have you come to wish me well?"

"Yes, among other things," Shouto comes to stand before him. "You have a hard road ahead of you. I only wish there is something more I could do to make the situation easier for you."

"Having your support is more than enough," Izuku says. "But, Shouto, can I confide in you about something? You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Shouto could never deny those wide, innocent green eyes gazing up at him. "I won't tell a soul," he says.

"It's…it's about Bakugo,"

"Ah, you've changed your mind about bringing him," Shouto interrupts him. "That's fine. We have enough time to find you someone else-"

"No, that's not it!" Izuku says. "I still intend to take Bakugo with me. It's just that…over the last couple of days…I've been thinking about him."

"In what way?"

Izuku blushes. "In a…in the way an omega thinks about an alpha."

"Oh,"

"But I wonder if I'm only thinking like this because of my situation," Izuku says. "What do you think, Shouto? I can't possibly have feelings for someone like Bakugo! But I would rather have him than Dabi! I can't seem to tell the difference between my hope and my fears."

Shouto contemplates Izuku's words for a few moments. "Hm. It could be your insecurities for this issue reaching out to something else. However, I don't know if it's a control issue you have. Yes, you're losing control of your life right now by marrying Dabi but setting your sights on an alpha like Bakugo isn't taking control, either. He is an alpha who will have no one. In a way, you might see a part of yourself in him. He doesn't want a mate, and neither do you. Both of you want to dedicate your lives to fighting. I think you're viewing Bakugo as a healthy, worthy opponent; not as a potential mate."

"Yeah, you're right. That does make a lot of sense," Izuku says. "To think…in another day or two, I'll be married…to Dabi…a spider alpha…" He shudders.

"It's going to be a challenge, but I know you can do it. Everyone is counting on you. I think that, by doing all of this, you're even surpassing All Might."

Izuku managed to laugh at that. "No one can ever surpass him,"

Shouto smiles. "I know. He is your hero above all others."

"Shouto? Can I ask you one more thing?" Izuku knows his face is turning red. "I don't know any omegas close enough to me as friends to ask this sort of thing. I mean, I know WHAT is done…but there is only so much books can tell you about…that deed."

"Oh. I see," Shouto tries not to appear embarrassed, so he turns his head from Izuku. "I will answer the best I can. I'm not an omega, and though I have been with omegas before, it is hard for me to tell if they are really feeling good or pretending because I am a prince." It's not that Shouto doubts his sexual skills to please, but there is the fact that he is, indeed, a prince that everyone wants to impress.

"Hands and knees," Bakugo's voice suddenly joined theirs, startling Izuku and bringing an uninterested stare from Shouto. "That is your easiest and least painful first-time position. Dabi will probably take you like that anyway since on the back is more intimate for the antennas to touch." Bakugo points to his own. "Try to have him take you on your hands and knees,"

Izuku looks at Bakugo. "Is that how you do it when you lay with others?"

Bakugo smirks. "Depends on who they are. But someone like this Dabi will most likely just get the deed done for the sake of doing it. It's going to be rape no matter how you look at it, but you'll be married to Dabi, so it's not against the law."

Izuku looks down at the floor.

Shouto narrows his mismatched eyes at Bakugo. "That was unnecessary,"

"Pfft. It's the truth, though. The Wastelands barely have any laws in place as it stands!"

"I'm not going to be able to do it," Izuku whispers to himself, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear. "I'll end up attacking Dabi…it'll just happen."

"Play the role of a whore, then," Bakugo offers. "Chances are he wants to hurt and humiliate you. Show that you like it, and he'll grow bored."

Shouto interjects. "No, he must feign innocence to gain their trust."

"Feigning innocence is one way of going unnoticed, but feigning a whore may gain Dabi's respect quicker," Bakugo moves closer to Izuku. "Look, we won't know how you should act until we've assessed the marriage situation. I know of Dabi, and you do too, but we don't know what he's like behind closed doors. Feigning the whore will give you some power to defend yourself in the guise of sexual desire. Innocence may want him to hurt you even more,"

Izuku looks to Shouto. "What do you think?"

"Perhaps Bakugo is right in some respects," he says. "Assess the situation first. Feign innocence in public, among the others in the Wasteland court, then be 'wild' with Dabi in private if he calls for it. You won't know anything until you're in Dabi's presence, alone with him."

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that we should prepare to leave," Bakugo says. "We have a long flight ahead of us and a lot to do once we get there."

"Yes, you're right," Izuku stands up from the bed. "Thanks, Shouto. Hopefully, we'll be able to look back on all this as a distant memory."

"While both of you are here, I want to add one more thing," Shouto says. "Keep this between the three of us. I will send one of my own to the Wastelands as a spy, possibly even more than one. We're going to have a code word that only they will know, and when you hear them speak it, you will know they are from my kingdom."

Izuku nods. "What's the word?"

"Half," Bakugo offers. "We'll know it's you. 'Half.'"

"Alright," Shouto agrees. "'Half' it is. We will all be in touch soon," he turns back to Izuku. "Stay strong and stay focused."

Izuku swallows hard but gives a swift nod.

While leaving the shelter of the Canopies, Izuku looks over his shoulder, and buzzing wings as the treetops become smaller. It has been so long since he last left the Canopies. The air, sky, and sun cover his body with warmth, delight, and comfort. A Vespa is in their real element when soaring through the sky with the sun on your wings.

Below him, the green pastures of the Valley speed by in multiple lines of rainbows from the millions of flowers. They gather their nectar from the flowers in the trees rather than flying down to the Valley. Izuku prefers tree flowers over ground flowers. But Izuku knows when he and Bakugo reach the Wastelands because the climate instantly changes.

One second, he is warm and covered in light — the next, his body's cold. The sky becomes gray, the air damp with moisture, and the sun hides behind clouds. Below them, Izuku can see a mist or fog, gathering, and weaving around the bases of trees. No. Not trees. Thorn bushes. Thickets. Brambles. And…are those trees? Izuku flies lower to look closely at the top of the black foliage. It's a tree; only it's dead, stripped of leaves and fruits. Many of the others surrounding this tree look the same.

"How can anyone live here?" Bakugo wonders, stopping in flight when he sees Izuku has stopped moving.

"This is why they want to live in the Valley so badly," Izuku answers. "The Wasteland lives up to its name."

"All the more reason to keep them OUT of the Valley," Bakugo says. "If this is what they did to their own land, they will only do it to ours over time. We need to keep these surface crawlers on the ground where they belong."

Izuku flies over to stand closer to Bakugo. "I don't think they did this to their land themselves."

"What do you think, then? It just came this way?"

Izuku nods. "I do believe it was created like this. It's the same as us. We have always been this way- the Vespas, for example, with stingers and venom. We are made for the Canopies, just as Papilos were made for the Valley."

"Pfft. You think a lot, but you're dumb," Bakugo flicks Izuku's nose. "Forget your lecture and let's keep moving," He points far ahead of them. "See that towering black mass? That's the Centipede King's home. Dabi lives there, too. That's where we're going. It's their main court…or at least the only one we know of."

"To think that is going to be my home for a while," Izuku says, taking in the sad sight of the tower. 'I can do this…I have to do this, for All Might and the Valley. For everyone!' He yelps when one of his antennas is pulled.

"Let's get a move on, larva!"

At first, the massive towering structure of black thorns and brambles seemed like any other; only it permeates the aura of darkness and evil. All around them the area is eerily quiet. The only sound comes from Bakugo's wings, which are buzzing with aggravation. He says that someone should be here to meet them already and that he doesn't like to be kept waiting. Izuku wants nothing more than to stall for time. Izuku wants to see All Might, and he hopes they will allow him to do so before the ceremony. They shouldn't need a ceremony because it's a business deal for peace, not for love.

Izuku glances over at Bakugo, noting how confident and fearless the hornet alpha looks as red masked eyes stare at the castle. The visit will be easy for the alpha; Bakugo won't have to be an omega mate and play an obedient role. Bakugo's only goal is to ensure everything goes smoothly, and try not to lose his temper or blow their cover. How Izuku wishes the roles were reversed. No, that's not fair to say. No one should have to go through this type of situation.

Movement from the front of the castle alerts Izuku to someone finally coming out to greet them. He takes a small step closer to Bakugo. There's the soft echo of footfalls from the entrance as a tall Insectoid appears before them. Instantly, Izuku knows who it is. There's no mistaking that strange charred skin beneath cold teal eyes he's heard tales of. The dark skin stretches with the smug, lazy smile. It's Dabi, the Arachnoid alpha general, and Izuku's new husband. Six long hairy spider legs unfold from his back with the other two tucked in his jerkin pockets. Izuku has never see Dabi up close, and what he thought is charred skin is not. Dabi reveals that the skin is eyelids, and now four pairs of eyes are looking at them.

"Welcome to your new home, Cherry Bee Izuku."

Before Izuku could respond, Bakugo speaks first.

"It's about time! We were waiting out here for forever! If you want this shit done, then let's get a move on instead of making us wait here!"

Izuku wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

Dabi keeps the same calm, confident smile on his face. "General Alpha Katsuki Bakugo. I'm not surprised you came with All Might's Second-in-Command," Says Dabi.

"It was Izuku's choice," Bakugo says, glancing at the omega.

"You could have brought more with you," Dabi says to Izuku. "Wouldn't you like attendants?"

"I thought I would take care of myself," Izuku says. "I…don't want to be a bother."

Dabi smirks. "Modest, I see." He turns to the entrance. "Both of you may follow me to the grand hall. There, we will sign our marriage contract, and the Centipede King will endorse it."

Izuku nods and follows after Dabi, forgetting about Bakugo. His nerves are on edge while he stares at Dabi's back, and those long spider legs. Izuku would have to close his eyes when it comes time to the mating, or he might just lose his mind. The castle's interior is black and dark. Dampness hangs in the air and chills Izuku's skin. His antennas twitch at the sting of the cold. He looks back at Bakugo, and the alpha doesn't appear to be cold even though he is wearing very little. How can Bakugo not feel an ounce of fear being in this place? When he turns back in the direction of candlelight, they enter the grand hall, much like the hives'. But when Izuku lays eyes on the Centipede King, his breath stills and his throat tightens. Just looking at him could drive an average Insectoid mad.

The Centipede King's body is long and lanky with messy silver hair and a crazed smile. He sits on a stool, which has the lengthy lower part of a centipede body curled around it. He wears all black and is covered in hands that attach to the centipede legs. With all those legs, including the two humanoid ones, must allow him to move quickly along the ground. If his kind had wings, it would make for a truly terrifying image. The antenna on the end of the body matches those on the king's head. Izuku felt relief that he was not going to marry the Centipede King. The horridness of Dabi's form is almost refreshing to look upon.

"So, this is All Might's Second in Command, the rare and unique Cherry Bee," says the Centipede King. "Dabi, you got lucky."

"I suppose I did, Tomura," Dabi replies.

"Where is All Might?" Bakugo asks. "This omega isn't signing a damn thing until we know for certain that All Might is alive!"

Tomura grins. "I'm hurt that you don't believe me," he says. "Dabi, why don't you show the hornet where All Might is?"

"May I see him?" Izuku asks quickly.

"No," Replies Tomura. "You will stay here, with me. We need to talk about a few things."

Izuku looks at Bakugo who says nothing but walks up to stand before Dabi. "Alright, show me where All Might is."

"You may want to give him a light, Dabi," Tomura chuckles. "It's so, so very dark down there, and we wouldn't want our guest to trip."

Bakugo narrows his eyes at the Centipede King. "If that's a threat, then you'd best take it back before I get mad."

Dabi taps Bakugo on the shoulder with one of his spider legs. "Come with me, my friend."

Bakugo buzzes his wings. "I'm not your friend!"

He looks back at Izuku before following Dabi out of the hall and down a hallway, which opens up to narrow stairs. Vespas rarely fly in the dark, and stepping deeper into the damp darkness made him realize, with frustration, that he needed the torchlight Dabi offers him. Swiping it from the spider with a sneer, he holds it above him and looks at the surroundings as they continue down the stairs. When they reach the bottom, Bakugo sees rows of cells, all with barred doors and chunky locks. There is no light down here, only the torch in his hand. To put a Vespa like All Might, who is used to the sun and open skies, in such fridged darkness must be a slow, silent form of torture. For Wasteland inhabitants, living and seeing in the dark is second nature. It is the one strength Dabi and Tomura hold over him.

"See for yourself," Dabi says as he presents the first cell to Bakugo. "Inside you will find the Hero of the Valley."

Bakugo holds the torchlight between the tight bars of the cell and his eyes slowly widen.

"Come closer, little one," Tomura beckons Izuku over with one of his centipede legs from his left side. "I won't harm you,"

Izuku's bottom lip quivers and his feet and wings freeze with fear. His antennas pick up the chemical trail of Tomura, and the power radiating from it is overwhelming. Izuku can easily fly away and out of reach if he needs to. There may be consequences to that action, but it is an option. If only he had feeling in his wings. He is too paralyzed with doubt and fear to use them. Izuku didn't know how long the bottom half of Tomura's brown body was until it creeps along the floor towards him, the back antennas acting like the top ones. In the dark, it would be impossible to tell which end of Tomura is coming towards him. Izuku watches each dark yellow leg move perfectly in sync with the others, the sharp tips tapping along the floor and making his blood run cold.

Before the back antennas can touch him, Izuku finds the strength in his wings to lift himself in the air and away.

"Now that's not nice," Tomura says with a mocking tone and pout. "I was only going to welcome you here to my home. After all, you're marrying my Second-in-Command and thus will be living here. You'd do well to remember just who will put food on your plate and shelter you from the harsh rains. And, let's not forget that I also house your precious master and leader, All Might."

Izuku is reminded of his duty, and he slowly flies over to land and stand before Tomura. He clenches his eyes tight as he feels dozen pairs of legs slowly creep along his clothed flesh and encase his body in a sharp tangle of limbs. Izuku can feel each little prick of the leg tips, and if Tomura chose to squeeze, they would easily pierce Izuku's flesh all in one go. He bites his lip as Tomura's front antennas touch his, forcing them to mingle. Izuku can read all of Tomura, sense his strength, sees his power as a gamma, and knows how deadly the venom is. He can endure the sting of another Vespa, even the sting from Scorpion, but the antennas warn him that one solid bite from Tomura is enough to kill him.

"Welcome to my humble home, little Izuku," Tomura leans in to whisper in Izuku's ear. "I can tell that All Might made the right choice when he offered you to us,"

Izuku doesn't believe that All Might would do that. He knows All Might had to do what was right, and it wasn't because he wanted to. Izuku feels a hand stroking the soft fluff around his neck.

"It's so soft…I wonder if all honey bees have this, or if it's just you. Can you answer me?"

"W-we all do," Izuku forces the words from his lips.

"I can sense you're frightened, but also you're stubborn. Very stubborn. If you know what is best for you, I would suggest doing just as you're told with no argument or attack. You can have a very, very easy and peaceful life here in my home. All you have to do is breed for us, and you can have anything you want. Dabi may be your married mate and husband because he is an alpha, but I am the sole provider of everything here. All of this was bestowed upon me, and I intend to keep it. For now, that is," He chuckles darkly, stroking the fluff a little harder. "Dabi doesn't like to share, which is a shame. I should have liked to have you for myself, once or twice."

Izuku felt like he would burst out of his skin just to get away from the Centipede King. 'Think of All Might! You're doing this for him! For your people! For the Valley!'

"Oh. I believe your new husband and guest have returned," Tomura grins at the look on the hornet's face. "So, what do you have to tell our omega? Are we lying?"

 **TBC**


	6. Raw

*****Warnings: Language, non-con/rape implied, mention of cannibalism  
***Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Raw**

Izuku's relieved when Tomura's centipede body uncurls from him with the arrival of Bakugo and Dabi. Izuku looks at Bakugo, silently asking the other to tell him the truth. He's afraid of what he may hear. Bakugo's expression is tricky to read because the hornet is always frowning or straight lipped. If not frowning, then scowling.

"They do have All Might," Bakugo says, keeping his voice steady.

"Is he okay?" Izuku asks.

"As well as he can be in a dungeon," Bakugo did not want to tell Izuku exactly what he saw because he knew it would upset the omega. Izuku has enough to worry about as it stands, and Bakugo wants the omega to keep a clear head. A little lie will not harm anyone.

Dabi looks at Izuku and says, "Surely, you understand that we cannot let him out until you have proven yourself?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Izuku says.

"There is much more you still need to do," Dabi smirks at him. "The whole reason you're here as a Cherry Bee omega."

Izuku tries to withhold the embarrassment he feels, but it shows up on his cheeks anyway. The heat in his face amuses both Dabi and Tomura.

"Dabi, why don't you show Izuku to your room? He may want to take a rest after the long flight here. We can sign the contract later tonight, and get everything done in one shot."

"I like the sound of that," Dabi agrees and holds his arm out for Izuku. "Come with me, sweet little bee."

Izuku knows that Dabi is mocking him with every word on his smug, obnoxious face, which is similar to but more relaxed than Bakugo's. Tomura is always smiling, but that smile is one of madness. Izuku links his arm with Dabi's humanoid one but cringes when two of the spider legs on the left curl around his torso. Bakugo is a step behind them, a little too close, and Dabi tells Bakugo to back off. Bakugo obeys, but the sneer on his lips shows Izuku that the hornet had to hold back.

"Bakugo remains with me at all times, right?" Izuku asks Dabi as he lets the spider lead him out of the large room.

"Not when you're with me," Dabi answers.

"But when I'm not," Izuku clarifies. "You understand that I do not feel entirely safe here by myself and I need my bodyguard."

Dabi gives a little chuckle. "Sure. It doesn't bother me at all, so long as nothing happens between you two that will make me angry."

"No, you don't have to worry about that," Izuku says. "I am dedicated to this marriage and...I hope to see change, as well as All Might's eventual release."

"Of course,"

Izuku doesn't believe one word coming from Dabi's mouth other than the threat of 'making him angry.' He hoped he would have his own room and only share with Dabi when they are to lay together. Izuku's antennas twitch at the thought of mating with Dabi, and it's going to happen tonight. His antennas tingled when he thought of Bakugo. The tingle was new to him, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Sensing Dabi's chemical trail made him nauseous, but with Bakugo, the feeling was comfortable. It has to be because of the situation he is in that he's feeling an attraction for Bakugo. Izuku wouldn't give the alpha hornet a second look if things were different. Bakugo's a Vespa, so Izuku knows what to expect from his own race. With Dabi and Tomura, two males whose race prefer to be solitary, are mostly a mystery to him.

Izuku hopes he can get through this night quickly. He decides that he will ask Dabi what he should do, or how he should act. Izuku wants to do nothing but lay there and wait for it to be over. And then, a thought occurs to him. Bakugo will be standing guard outside, and hear everything that his happening. That's embarrassing. Izuku feels a tightness in his chest at the thought.

"This is our room,"

Dabi opens the door to a dark area with no windows. Izuku steps into the room, his antennas twitching and body shivering with the cold. He can barely see much of the place with only one candle stand lit. Above him, and on some spots on the wall lay strings of white webs.

"They aren't mine," Dabi tells him. "They belonged to the last spider that stayed in this room."

Bakugo has followed them inside and said, "Why not clean the place up a bit?" He asks. "These webs are covered in dust." Bakugo reaches out his finger to poke one of the webs and finds that it is still sticky. Very sticky. It takes more force to pull his finger away than he would have thought.

"I like how they look," Dabi says. "I'm not the type that spins webs. I prefer to hunt for my food."

Izuku swallows at that, remembering that many of the inhabitants in the Wastelands prefer to eat meat. Vespas only eat fruits and sweets made from wheat, honey, and sugar with mead or water. Izuku's heard of low intelligent beings that wander these lands, and those in the Wastelands feed off of these creatures.

"We cannot eat meat," Izuku tells Dabi.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to let you starve. That would be counter-intuitive, wouldn't it?" Dabi smiles. "We have food here that you and your bodyguard can eat. But you must try our choice of drink."

"Is it that wine shit?" Bakugo asks, crossing his arms. "That stuff is nasty. Bitter and dry."

Dabi stares blankly at Bakugo. "Do allow your boss to form his own opinions?"

Bakugo raises a brow. "Boss? Who's that? I have no boss. I'm my own boss-" He stops himself and adds, "In a sense."

Izuku silently scolds Bakugo with a glare that Dabi doesn't see.

"Well, you're not a general for nothing," Dabi says. "Your ego is annoying, and I can see how you managed to bully your way into having Izuku take you with him. But Izuku is your boss now, the same as I. So, you will do as we say. If you fail to comply with this demand, you are free to leave this place. In other words, buzz off."

Izuku foresees Bakugo losing his temper and steps between them, spreading his wings to separate the two further. "Please, I don't want any fighting or arguing," he says, although he wants nothing more than to attack Dabi, sting Tomura, rescue All Might, and take off from this place; and never come back. "I chose Bakugo on my own. Yes, he is a bit full of himself, but that's just who he is."

Dabi smirks. "Spoken like a true little omega," he says. "I thought you'd be more of a fighter and troublemaker. That's good. It's less work I have to do."

"Less work in what way?" Izuku asks, feigning innocence.

"He'd beat you into submission," Bakugo spits out.

"I know a lot of alphas who do that," Izuku says, narrowing his eyes at Bakugo.

Bakugo looks away from Izuku with a huff.

"So, this will be our room," Dabi says. "I don't care much for the light, but I know you do. When I'm not in this room, you can light more candles. The servants will bring you any type of food you want that is within our grasp here in this beautiful wasteland of ours," He said the sarcasm with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Izuku says. "I didn't expect you to be so accommodating for me."

"Well, an omega bears strong and healthy children if they are comfortable and well taken care of," Dabi tells him. "A hybrid offspring from the two of us will begin a whole new race of Insectoids."

"Let me stop you right there for a minute," Bakugo says. "Izuku cannot breed a whole race. You can't expect one omega to do all that. It's impossible. You're not thinking of breeding the siblings, are you?"

"Don't be an idiot," Dabi waves Bakugo off with one of his spider legs. "This is the start of a new race. With this union, we will eventually gain access to the Valley. We will spread out, and we will begin mating with female Insectoids. I just happen to prefer males over females."

"I'm not sure about that," Izuku says. "We've been at war with the Wastelands for generations. You can't expect females, or omega males for that matter, to just up and mate with your kind? It won't work. At least, not right away. It would take a generation or two for everything to happen the way you envision."

"It will happen," Dabi tells them. "I'll leave you to rest for now. The servants will bring you whatever food they can. And I suggest getting used to the wine- it will help you to get through some 'rough times.'"

Izuku swallows and nods. "I'm not very fussy when it comes to food and drink." What Dabi is telling him is to get drunk so mounting will be easier to endure. That wasn't such a bad idea. His stomach felt like it's full of rocks and food was the last thing on his mind.

"I'll leave you to get settled," Dabi gives them both a sly look as he leaves.

Izuku looks at Bakugo, who's blonde brow is twitching within the black. "You almost lost it," he says.

"That guy is annoying," Bakugo says with a snort.

"Tell me about All Might. Is he okay? Is he hurt?"

"He's not suffering, but as you can guess, he's still a prisoner. Once you marry Dabi, we'll start pushing to have All Might taken better care of. Or at least released."

Izuku sighs and rubs his temples. "I'm not so sure they will let him go. There's too great a chance of them figuring All Might will strike afterward, regardless of this marriage. I just want to get through this night." He glances at the bed. "I remember what you told me…you and Shouto. I might get drunk tonight," His voice drops. "so I won't have to remember it the next morning."

"Probably for the best," Bakugo says.

"There's no point in you staying here with me," Izuku says. "Go explore the castle. I'll just stay in here."

"Fine. Make sure to eat, you idiot. You're moping around like you've got a fucking rain cloud over your head. Try to perk up."

Izuku doesn't bother to respond to Bakugo and goes over to a spot on the wall to look at the web design. When Bakugo touched it, the alpha had difficulty pulling his finger away. If a fingertip can stick so quickly, then falling into one of these webs is a danger for him. Spiders catch prey in their webs, and that's how Izuku feels right now; like prey.

"I'll be back later," Bakugo says. "Your sulking is painful to watch."

Izuku ignored the alpha, listening for the other to leave. He sits on the bed, finding it hard and firm. Not comfortable at all. And the room is too cold. He takes a blanket from the foot of the bed to wrap around his shoulders. It offers some relief. Izuku misses the warmth of the Canopies. Staying in a dark place like this is sure to make him sick in some form. If not sick, then it will weaken him. Already he feels drained of his energy.

As promised, servants came and brought Izuku a tray of food and extra candles. They appeared to be beetles, but Izuku couldn't be sure. He thanked them for the delivery, and the servants seemed shocked at the words of kindness. They bow to Izuku and scurry out of the room. Izuku lights the extra candles first, reveling in the glow they give off, filling the room. Turning to the food, Izuku's eyes settle on the jug of what must be wine. Uncorking the top, he sniffs the liquid. The smell makes his antennas stick straight up. If this is all he has to drink, he'll have to get used to it. Maybe he can get through the next couple of days tipsy to help ease him into truly accepting this life change. He takes a sip.

"Blech!" He sips again. And again. And again. Each time he sips a little more quantity than the last. "Okay. Not terrible. Getting used to it."

Placing the jug down, he examines the plate of food: nuts, berries, a slice of bread with preserves, and some questioning type of cooked vegetable. He eats one nut, finding it to be bland and tasteless. Izuku's use to eating sweetened nuts. These nuts are a new kind. The berries are dried, which he doesn't prefer but can tolerate. So far, the dried berries are the sweetest. Izuku needs to keep in mind that the Wastelands does not have a fertile growing climate. Drying foods is a way to preserve them for an extended period. The fruit spread was good. By far his favorite.

Surprisingly, he cleared his plate, guessing he was hungrier than he previously thought. Now for the wine. Izuku takes the jug to the bed with him and starts to drink while counting the strings in the webs.

* * *

'Shithole,' Bakugo says to himself while flying past a mostly empty room. 'Another shithole. Double shithole. Triple shithole,' he pauses at a room that has hundreds of items hanging from the ceiling and packaged on shelves. 'What is this?' Bakugo flies inside to get a better look, but the room is too dark. 'Stinks as a shithole buried deep within a shithole encased in vomit,'

"Looking for something?"

Bakugo's startled by Dabi's voice, and he looks around the dark room, searching for the spider. His eyes have become adjusted to the dark, and he can make out a form in the corner ceiling of the room. Eight teal eyes open to reveal Dabi's 'hiding' spot. Bakugo stands his ground despite the urge to turn and leave. Then, he argues with himself to stop being a weakling and rip the spider the apart.

"What is this place?" Bakugo asks, following Dabi's form with his eyes as the huntsman spider creeps down the wall. Dabi stands up to face Bakugo, and Bakugo is a little put off with the way all of Dabi's eyes blink in time with each other.

"Just a special little storage unit that is all my own," Dabi replies. "And there's no reason for you to be here. I thought you were with my 'bride'."

"He wanted to rest alone for a bit," Bakugo says. "I thought I'd explore the place. And trust me, I'm more than glad to leave this fucking room! It reeks of who knows what!"

Dabi smirks. "It smells divine! A Vespa like you would not, could not, accept the beauty of this room and its items. If you look closely, you may discover the source of this 'smell.'"

Bakugo doesn't like how Dabi is taunting him, so he calls the bastard out and floats to a shelving unit. Squinting his eyes, he can make out the items in jars. His eyes widen. Limbs. They're limbs! Arms and legs, hands and feet! Some part insect, others human. It takes all of Bakugo's resolve not to let out a cry of disgust and fear at the cannibalistic sight.

"I can't help but ask…what and WHO do you hunt?"

"I am as my birth made me. I hunt to eat. I hunt and kill those of lesser intelligence. I hunt and kill those that piss me off, or do me wrong,"

Bakugo matches Dabi's hard, cold look for he knows that the spider is giving him a warning.

"So, let me see if I understand this," Bakugo starts. "When, or rather, 'if,' those of the Wastelands gain legal access to the Valley, are you and other predators of your kind going to hunt those of the Valley?"

Dabi smiles. "You own lands have beings of lesser intelligence, does it not?"

"Yes, but-"

"The same rules apply. Predators in the Wastelands are much smaller in number than the general population. What you see before you here," Dabi motions to the room around them. "Are not innocent souls."

'I don't believe you,' Bakugo says to himself. "Does Tomura eat here, too?"

"Sometimes. Tomura is the King, after all. I do like to hunt and will hunt for him on occasion. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish my meal and prepare for tonight. Are you jealous?"

"Pfft. Yeah, right. Don't worry; I'll be glad not to step in this wretched place again."

"Of course," Dabi turns away from Bakugo and crawls up the wall to rest in the ceiling corner. "This room is no place for the frightened and the weak-stomached."

Bakugo growls and hisses at him, bearing his stinger and buzzing his wings. "What did you say? Are you trying to annoy me, you shit-faced spider?! You think I'm afraid! I'm not afraid of this place! I just can't bear the wretched smell of it!"

"You're very noisy," Dabi says softly. "Don't go away mad, just go away."

"Fuck you, eight-eyes!"

"I've got my eyes on you," Dabi says with a dark chuckle.

"Oh, real clever!"

Bakugo did leave, furious at Dabi's attitude but also relieved to be out of that horrid place. He'll never get used to the idea of cannibalism among those in the Wastelands. They have no right coming into the Valley and spreading their filthy, unacceptable way of life.

'We should just fucking torch the entire Wastelands and get it over with!'

Izuku looks down at his hands, which are still shaking, as he nervously awaits Dabi's arrival. They signed the contract, agreeing to the marriage, to the safety (but not release) of All Might, and the promise of sharing peaceful terms between territories. All that is left is mounting. Once Dabi takes him, the marriage contract is sealed. Dabi will be coming soon, and no matter how much wine Izuku drank before, his nerves are still shot. He keeps reminding himself that his trembling is a good thing as it adds to the act of playing the submissive. In the beginning, he thought he was brave enough to get through this, but now that the time is here, Izuku can't seem to get himself together. His acting is real; there is no feigning innocence.

The door creaks open, sending a chill up Izuku's spine and causing a lump to form in his throat. His back is to the door, and he is naked, as Dabi had previously asked him. Maybe it's Bakugo, Izuku wonders. His antennas pick up the unmistakable chemical trail of Dabi. He keeps his eyes closed as the sound of Dabi's footfalls coming closer, slowly approaching the bed. Izuku shudders when a soft, furry spider's leg strokes his cheek from behind. First, it's just the one leg, then another, and another, until all six are caressing his skin. Izuku bites his lip to keep from crying out. He feels his singer forming and pushing out through his lower back. It appeared on its own as a natural reaction to the sense of danger.

"Don't even try it," Dabi's voice whispers in Izuku's ear. "Removing the stinger from a Vespa is amazingly simple to do, and then you will have no line of defense. Ever. Not even to protect our children if they need it."

Izuku folds his stinger back into his body and feels a light pat on his bare rump.

"That's better. You'll have an easier time with this when your heat comes. Until then, bite the pillow and endure it."

Bakugo stands outside the bedroom, his arms crossed with one foot up against the wall. He drums his fingers impatiently on his arm as he hears the event taking place in the room. Granted, the only sound is the creaking of the bed and an occasional grunt. What bothers Bakugo the most, and also confuses him, is the feeling he is experiencing in his antennas. Somehow, they are picking up on Izuku's emotions, and Bakugo can sense the omega's fear, repulsion, and pain. He doesn't know why he cares about how Izuku is feeling right now, but he does. Bakugo tells himself that this is all happening for a reason, that once it is over, he will be the next Hero of the Valley. Izuku is just a stepping stone for him to reach his desired goal. Nothing is going to stand in his way!

The sounds stop. Bakugo's antennas twitch. The door opens, and Dabi comes out. The huntsman spider cracks his neck and then notices Bakugo. Bakugo wants to sting the smirk right off the spider's face. Or sting all eight eyes! Or do both.

"Step one of the contract is complete, and Izuku is a virgin as claimed. Well, was a virgin,"

Bakugo scoffs and remains silent.

"I worked up quite an appetite. Do see to it that your boss is cleaned up and fed."

"I'm not his fucking keeper. I'm his bodyguard."

Dabi begins to walk away and says, "Makes no difference to me."

Bakugo watches him leave before going inside the room to check on Izuku. Bakugo sees the omega laying on his belly on the bed, legs slightly spread, and face turned away from the door. For a moment, Bakugo wonders if Izuku is dead, but his antennas tell him that Izuku isn't. As he flies closer, he can see Izuku is breathing.

"Hey," Bakugo calls to him, keeping his voice low. "You okay?" There's no answer. "Do you want to get cleaned up? Or…eat? Or anything?" Bakugo didn't know how to act. He stands silent while watching Izuku lift himself from the bed. Bakugo's eyes trail over the naked form, noting the light and dark stains between Izuku's thighs. There's bruising on the omega's hips where Dabi's fingers were. "You made it through, it seems,"

"I…hated it," Izuku tells Bakugo, keeping his back to the alpha. "It's terrible…I never want to experience it again."

Bakugo grumbles and says, "You have no choice. Once you're in heat, you'll have to. It'll get better. Don't make a big fucking deal about it. Just close your eyes, bear it, and think about a happy place, or something. You need to do this."

"That's so fucking easy for you to say,"

Bakugo's eyes widen. He's never heard Izuku curse before.

"I don't want anyone to touch me. Ever. I just want to help others…I want to keep the world safe…I want to protect the Valley…I want to save All Might. I can do all of that without ever having to know the touch of an alpha again. Now leave me alone."

"I don't know about that,"

"I said, GO!" Izuku shouts at him. "GET OUT!"

Bakugo feels an ache in his antennas but ignores it. "Fine, I'll go. I don't want to be in this room anyway!" He flies out of the room and slams the door on Izuku.

 **TBC**


	7. I'm Still Your Enemy

***Hi everyone. Regardless of the various negative emails I've received for the last chapter, I am going to continue with this story after speaking with old confidants and new friends. A quick blurb about myself; I do not like to know how a story is going to end. I like wondering, inferring, and being surprised. That's the kind of writer/reader I am. I don't like spoilers. To give everything away in a story summary, while it's not my preferred, I will do it because this is the fanfiction world and the not the world of published books and novels.  
 *****So, for those of you, like me, who don't want spoilers, do not read the words below that are in the parentheses. I will also re-post this in the notes starting at chapter 1.*****

 *****((I am an author who writes stories with real-world issues and real-life elements. This is not a fairytale. This story will show a character who is struggling to find their way out of a difficult and delicate situation with the odds against them. This character will have to suffer in order to make them stronger and succeed in the end. In this story of an arranged marriage, non-con situations are common and typical. This is a fanfiction story that has cliffhangers and will have a happy ending.)))*****

* * *

 **Chapter 7: I'm Still Your Enemy**

Izuku couldn't scrub his body hard enough to get the feeling of Dabi's touch off his skin. He can still feel the long, brush-like hairs of those spider legs against his sides and cheeks. Dabi took him on his belly, which was better than if Izuku had been forced to look at the Arachnoid. There was no intimate caressing or kissing, and for that Izuku was grateful. It wouldn't have ended well for him if he had thrown up all over Dabi.

And the nerve of Bakugo to speak to him as if nothing had happened, as if Izuku should already be used to this. Izuku would like to think that the alpha hornet doesn't know how to express himself in this sort of situation. He doesn't know Bakugo enough to assume that is the case. He should have kept Bakugo with him; at least then, arguing with the hornet would help to keep his thoughts distracted from Dabi.

'Come on, Izuku. You have to stay focused!' He tells himself as he gives up on the bathing and dresses. There is a nightshirt for him, but Izuku won't put it on. Not only does he want to keep his body hidden, but the room is too damn cold! No amount of candles can shake the chill from this dreaded place!

There is a knock on the door, and Izuku buzzes his wings as he's startled by the sound. It can't be Dabi or Bakugo because those two wouldn't knock. So, who is it? Izuku swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "Who is it?"

"Just a servant with some fresh food for you," the voice answers. "I've brought you some sweet bread and HALF a piece of fruit."

Izuku's antennas stick straight up and twitch when he hears the word 'half' spoken. Shouto's secret spy and helper is here! 'Half' is the code word! Izuku flies to the door and opens it to reveal a hawk moth. He is a tall beta male with spectacles and dark blue hair. His antennas are thin and fuzzy with long dark strip and spot wings. The hawk moth rubs their antennas together, and Izuku knows that this Insectoid is a friend.

"I hope I'm not bothering you," he says, stepping further into the room with the tray of food while Izuku closes the door. "I wasn't sure if you wished to rest, so I thought I would bring up a snack. I'm not sure what you like, so I brought up a sample variety of things to eat and drink."

"Thank you, and it's alright," Izuku says. "I-" The door bursts open and it is Bakugo, buzzing his wings.

"Who the hell just walked in here?" Bakugo asks with a sneer, slamming the door shut behind him. "Who the hell are you, fuzzy-head?"

"Bakugo," Izuku hisses the name. "Keep your voice down! This is Shouto's friend,"

Bakugo looks to the hawk moth. "What do you have to say?"

"Half," states the hawk moth. "And you are no doubt General Katsuki Bakugo. You look and sound just like I thought you would,"

Bakugo was ready to shout, but Izuku stuck out his wing to cover the hornet's mouth. "Please, introduce yourself, Friend," Izuku says.

"I will in a moment. Again, I need to know if this is a good time to speak to you. I can find other times, but after a...mounting," he says with unease. "An alpha Arachnoid like Dabi needs to rest, so I thought this would be the best time to speak. But if you are feeling unwell-"

Izuku cuts him off. "No, please, it's fine," he says. He will do anything to get his mind away from Dabi and the pain in his lower body. He wants to return to focusing on the mission, and now that Shouto's friend is here, they can start to accomplish their main goals. "Thank you for the snack. Please, have a seat,"

Bakugo takes the seat instead and picks up the half piece of fruit to suck the juices from it. Izuku doesn't even care. Bakugo's rudeness is a low priority right now.

The hawk moth fixes his spectacles and clears his throat. "I am Tenya Iida, friend to the Butterfly Prince, and underground spy here at Graventhorn. I have been working this mission for a little more than a year now, and when our firefly told me of you coming here, I set to work finding out all the details about your arrival," Iida goes through the short version of the plan to let the two Vespas know that he is aware of the situation. "I am going to help you in any way that I can. So far, you have a great job disguising your true nature, Izuku Midoriya. To have endured all this thus far and still be standing is worthy of applaud."

"Wish I felt the same way," Izuku replies softly. "Ever since I came here...I feel like part of me is slipping away,"

"Ah, fear not, Izuku, for that will pass in time. I was able to adapt to this place easier because I prefer the night, but coming from the Valley, where the sun is always shining and tossed into cold, damp darkness, it sucks the strength and life out of everyone who is not a native here. As a Vespa of the sky and the Canopies, your body thrives off the sun and its warmth. Right now, you are at your weakest until your body adjusts to the change in climate and atmosphere. It's like depression, a feel of hopelessness and dread, but it will pass in time. I promise you."

Izuku smiles at Iida. "That makes a lot of sense," he turns to Bakugo. "Have you been feeling any changes?"

"Pfft. I don't feel any different,"

Izuku is sure Bakugo is lying, but the alpha will never admit it. "Thank you for clearing that up for me. I feel a little better knowing that this feeling of hopelessness will pass. What have you learned in your time here, Iida? Will you share with us?"

"Of course," Iida says. "A key thing I've noticed is that Dabi and Tomura do not always get along. Honestly, I'm not sure why Dabi hasn't challenged Tomura for the right to the throne,"

"The venom," Bakugo interjects. "Centipede venom of Tomura's kind is deadly. One solid bite from Tomura's mandibles and you'll be dead before you even know you're paralyzed. Am I right?" He looks at Iida.

"Yes, you're correct," Iida agrees. "Dabi's venom, while painful, is not particularly deadly. One would have to be bitten two or three times for the venom to kill the victim. As Bakugo said, Tomura's venom can kill you with one strike,"

Izuku shudders. "But, what about our venom? In our stingers."

"My hornet venom is stronger than honey bees," Bakugo quickly points out.

"For you, Izuku, it will take multiple stings to Dabi and Tomura if you are to kill them. Bakugo's venom will act faster, and a hornet's stinger is stronger. However, you must refrain from using your stinger in any way until we have the upper hand," Iida reminds them. "I know it is hard to do since the Vespas are a fighting race. But keep in mind that you are in a dark, cold place that is going to slow you down for a while. It is best to conserve your strength for now."

Izuku nods. "I agree with you, Iida. Tell us, what do you know about the League of Villains?"

"I know that Tomura is not the true leader. He takes orders from someone else. I know Tomura leaves this place when he goes to speak to his 'master.' I haven't been able to follow him yet, but I can tell you a few things that I know about this 'master.'"

"Do you know what kind they are?" Bakugo asks, growing more interested by the second.

"I'm certain it's a male," Iida says. "I heard that he lives in a rotten tree, and I heard Tomura once mention that he, and I quote, 'hates crawling that web of a tunnel,'"

"A tunnel web?" Izuku repeats and he exchanges looks with Bakugo. "Then he must be a spider."

Iida nods. "I believe that as well. It is possible that the 'master' is an entirely different type of creature. Because this mystery boss remains hidden away, it could be because of whatever he is. I say this because I've heard Tomura say, on another occasion, that, and I quote again, 'has wings but can't fly.' Now, I don't know if that is a metaphor or an actual handicap. If the master is something rare that even Tomura fears, then we have our work cut out for us."

"Hm. A whole new type of rare creature, you say?" Bakugo plucks a berry from the stem and tosses it in the air to catch it in his mouth. "I don't think that's it at all."

"Would you care to enlighten us, then?" Iida turns to the hornet, growing irritated with the alpha male.

"Let's think about this, dummies," Bakugo takes the small pitcher of wine and the wooden cup of ale. He places the two items on the table next to each other. "Why did these sudden terms of peace and Izuku's marriage to Dabi come from? While Izuku is a rare type of strong wine," he holds up the little pitcher. "this is also a strong type of drink. The wine will get you drunk faster than the ale, but both can, and will, distort your vision and incapacitate you, opening up to your weakness," he tapes the ceramic body of the pitcher. "Let's say this is the master's bearer, and this ale is the sire," Bakugo pours the ale into the pitcher. "Now we have a stronger drink. It's still a drink that will get you drunk, but faster, and probably gives you the world's heaviest hangover. Do you two get what I'm saying?"

Iida gasps. "Yes! Bakugo that is brilliant! Why didn't I see it before? Yes, if we put the few clues together that we have, 'the webbed tunnel' and 'wings but cannot fly,' reveals that the 'master' is a hybrid!" He turns to Izuku. "With this new realization...you may be the one who will bear the next rare hybrid to take over the League of Villains."

"But we can't know that for sure," Izuku says. "My kind is so rare that there is not enough evidence in history to know that hybrids will emerge from a Cherry Bee."

"It's a gamble they are probably willing to take," Bakugo says.

"If it is as you say, Bakugo. Izuku may be right as well. While we have clues and a bit more of an understanding, our conclusion is still a hypothesis. I will have this information sent to Shouto."

"Wait, Iida, what do we do from here?" Izuku asks. "We still need to find a way to rescue All Might."

"All Might is not the only one from the Valley that needs rescuing," Iida says. "There are a handful of others here, prisoners, from the Valley."

"From the Valley?" Bakugo raises a brow. "I'm a general. Why am I not aware of this? All generals learn of-"

Iida holds up his left wing to silence Bakugo. "These prisoners are from the noble families of the Valley. Prince Shouto is aware of their disappearance when the families contacted him. I was able to report that, yes, they are all here, but I have not been able to find a way to free them. They are worked as slaves in the lowest parts of Graventhorn, constantly working with criminals of the Wastelands in digging an endless tunnel. Their wings are held together by a welded link of iron. They cannot fly, only run. And to tell you the truth, their spirits are too broken right now to find the will to want to escape."

"What is their status?"

"Two alphas, one beta, and two omegas," Iida answers. "Three are female; two are male."

"Would I know any of them?" Izuku asks.

"I don't think so," Iida says. "While you're good friends with Shouto, you never spend time in the Valley palace to know all the nobles."

Izuku shakes his head. "No, I haven't. I prefer to train with All Might. I'm a commoner by birth anyway," Izuku adds. "Shouto and I only became friends because his father meets with All Might for meetings and such."

"For now, allow me to worry about the Valley prisoners," Iida says. "All Might still depends on you to find the key information on the League of Villains."

Izuku had been feeling better when Iida and Bakugo came in, but now the dread of Dabi's mounting is draining the color from his face. "I can't do it," he tells them. "I can't play the innocent...but I can't play the whore either," he looks down at his trembling hands. "Just the thought of laying with him again..."

"The goal of this marriage arrangement is to produce a child," Iida says. "I do believe that Dabi may have another agenda that does not match entirely with Tomura's. One thing is certain, Dabi wants to sire a hybrid with you. You'll get a long break from mounting while you're pregnant," he lets out a sigh. "I...I fear I don't know what else to say to bring you any comfort, Izuku. I hope that what I just said might ease your fear a little bit?"

Izuku wouldn't answer him.

"Hey, moth-man, Dabi mentioned something about wanting the Wastelands allowed to mate with those of the Valley. I didn't want to call him out on it right away, but no children are produced from unions between two different kinds of Insectoids."

"That's true, but if Dabi said that, then what he is really pushing for is power. And breeding can change over generations if the people of the Wastelands become more adapted to the Valley life. In time, those like Izuku won't even exist. It's all evolution."

Izuku still is silent.

"Look, why don't you step out for a bit," Bakugo offers, jutting his thumb to the door. "Vespas need to talk."

Iida looks to Izuku for approval, unsure of what to do. Izuku only nods, not looking up from his hands. "I fear I have overwhelmed you with a lot of information. Things will look better in the morning." Iida bids them farewell for the evening and exits the room.

"The worst of it is over," Bakugo says to Izuku. "It was your first time, but it will get easier from here," when Izuku refuses to answer, Bakugo tries again. "Look, I know I don't get it, but I've been with others and I speak to a lot of horny males who like to tell their stories of sexual conquest. Not all of these males are alphas or tops, either. Some are omegas, or are bottoms. I'm going by what they say, and what I've gathered over time."

"Bakugo...all I know is that I don't want Dabi anywhere near me,"

"Well, he's your husband now. That's going to be hard to achieve."

"I...I want to try something," Izuku lifts his gaze Bakugo. "Take my hand,"

Bakugo frowns. "Why?"

"Please, just do it," Izuku holds his hand out, waiting for Bakugo.

Bakugo grumbles a bit and clasps their hands together. "There. Satisfied?"

Izuku looks at their hands. He said that he never wants to be touched by an alpha again. The thought made him sick. However, while holding Bakugo's hand, he felt different. Bakugo's touch is calming, almost warm...and comforting. He remembers seeing Bakugo's image during the mounting like he was silently calling out for the other. He pulls their hands apart to embrace Bakugo, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck.

"Hey! What the hell are you-" Bakugo freezes when their antennas touch. His eyes widen at the feel of Izuku pressed up against him. The fluff around the omega's neck tickles his chest. "I thought you...you didn't want...anyone touching you?"

"I don't," Izuku says. "But you are different somehow. I don't feel scared, or frightened or disgusted,"

"Let go, pollen-sucker," Bakugo says the insult but his tone of voice doesn't hold the emphasis.

"I will in a moment. Just...for a few moments...let me stay like this. It's such a small favor to ask."

Bakugo wanted to push him away. Should push him away. But his antennas do not want to break for Izuku's. He doesn't embrace the other back but continues to allow Izuku to hug him. No one is permitted to hug him. Kirishima is the only acceptation, and even then Bakugo tells the other to buzz off. And yet, his antennas are telling him that this embrace is okay; that it's more than okay.

Izuku pulls away, keeping his head low. "Thank you for that bit of comfort, Bakugo. I know it was a lot to ask of an alpha like you."

"Why don't you eat," Bakugo says, "It will help to keep your strength."

Izuku goes over to the table and has a seat, looking at all the samples of food. "Will you join me?" Izuku asks Bakugo. "We can discuss what Iida has shared with us."

"Are you sure-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Izuku narrows his gaze at the alpha. "I want to stop thinking about it. Now, tell me about All Might. Are they working him in that tunnel like those others?"

Bakugo plucks a berry. "I don't think so," he says. "They're not taking any chances with him, for obvious reasons."

"You don't have to stay with me at all times anymore," Izuku says. "I want you to keep exploring Graventhorn. Find out about those other Valley prisoners. Keep going back to see All Might," Izuku sighs at the mention of All Might. "I just want to see him."

Bakugo battles with the idea of telling Izuku about All Might or keeping it a secret. His antenna twitches, as if signaling him to go ahead and tell Izuku. "Hey, what I'm about to tell you of All Might, you need to keep your head about you, okay? Promise me that before I tell you,"

"W-what? Uh, yeah, sure. What's wrong with All Might? What do you know?"

"He's sick or something," Bakugo says. "He does not look like the All Might we know. I don't know if living in a dark cell has done this to him, if he just happens to be sick, or if it's something else. It looks like he's wasting away."

Izuku stares blankly at Bakugo, giving his brain a moment to process the information. Bakugo wouldn't lie. "Do you think…that's how he got caught? Was he sick at the time?"

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to speak to All Might."

"Are they torturing him?"

"Again, no one will tell me."

"He might die in there if we don't do something fast," Izuku says. "Let's give them access to the Valley, as promised in the peace terms. That way, All Might can be released!"

"I don't know about that," Bakugo says. "As I said before, they might fear All Might attacking them after he's freed. We need to talk to that hawk moth again and get his insight on All Might's condition. It's all in the terms and the contract, but they may not hold to that."

"All Might would never go back on his word," Izuku says. "If he promised them peace, then they will get peace."

"Yes, but you're still gambling on All Might rescuing you once he is out."

"Bakugo," Izuku sighs and puts his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do. I'm getting confused! I fear I'm losing my way in all of this,"

"You heard the moth-man. He said it's the depression that comes with cold and no light. You've had the carpet ripped right out from under you, over and over again, in such a short span of time. I think you should lay off of the mission and leave that to me. Focus on gaining Dabi's trust. You need to find out about the League of Villains. I'll work on getting All Might out, okay? One thing at a time," He can't believe he is even speaking this way! He sounds like a weak little larva.

"I don't think I can face Dabi again without losing my mind," Izuku whispers. "I might attack him, Bakugo. I don't want him touching me. I don't want him anywhere near me! I…I thought I could bite my tongue and endure it…but after tonight…I doubt that I can. I'm going to fail everyone…OW!" Izuku cries out when Bakugo grabs his antennas in one fist, squeezing tight, and causing pain. The pain immobilizes him. "Let go! Let me go!"

"Get yourself together! I've had enough of your whining and your sulking! By allowing yourself to act like this, you are going to fail everyone! Should I go and tell All Might right now that you have given up? Should I tell him you're not as strong or as capable as he says you are?" Bakugo hollers at him, holding Izuku's head on the table, watching as the omega tries to desperately to fly away. "You're the strongest fucking omega I know! I respect your sacrifice, okay? Just pull it together because I can't afford to have you giving up!"

Izuku ceases his struggling when he hears Bakugo say that he is the strongest omega he knows. "You really believe that? Did you really say those words, General Bakugo?"

Bakugo releases the other's antennas, looking away and crossing his arms while grinding his teeth. "Y-Yeah. I did. Okay? You want me to fucking chisel it in the walls?!" Bakugo glances at Izuku. "Why are you looking at me like that? Buzz off, you freckled faced, poof-necked, pollen gathering and sucking stupid lar-"

Bakugo's wings open wide, and his antennas stick straight up when Izuku's lips are suddenly pressed against his own. The act is unexpected, and Bakugo doesn't move. His wings buzz and he tries to release his stinger, but it refuses to grow and uncurl. His body is not viewing or sensing Izuku as a threat. Why not?

Bakugo holds Izuku at arms length and says, "I thought you didn't want to be touched by an alpha or anyone,"

"I feel differently with you," Izuku replies, his eyes moist with unshed tears. "It must be the omega in me because everything is better when I think of you…or if you touch me…it's okay if you do it," He embraces Bakugo again, resting his cheek on the alpha's shoulder. "An omega seeks comfort with a trusted alpha,"

"But I'm not a trusted alpha," Bakugo whispers while unconsciously wrapping an arm around Izuku's waist. "I raided your hive and took it over. I cut off a piece of your antenna," he closes his eyes and silently curses when Izuku's antenna touches his. "Trust me if you want…but you are still my enemy, Izuku."

"I know," Izuku whispers against the warm bare skin of Bakugo's neck. "You see me as a threat. I know."

"Then you shouldn't be kissing and hugging me. I am going to save All Might and become the next Hero of the Valley," he says while wrapping his other arm around Izuku in a full embrace. His body is moving on its own despite the words coming from his mouth. "You are just a stepping stone to help me achieve my ultimate goal."

"I don't not believe you," Izuku says. "All I know is that you like what we're doing right now. You are my enemy, but you are the only one I can bear. You're giving me the strength I need."

"You need to show this strength to Dabi," Bakugo reminds him, holding Izuku closer. "But…if you need to feed off my strength to get yourself back together like the pollen gatherer that you are…then go for it. Borrow my strength to see this mission through. But remember, when it's all over, you are still my enemy," he strokes Izuku's antennas with his own and says in a firm breathy whisper, "And I will destroy you."

 **TBC**


	8. Breakfast and Lies

*****Warnings: Language, talk of mating cycles/heat, some sexual harassment**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Breakfast and Lies**

Izuku, relaxed in Bakugo arms, allows himself to slump against the other, instantly falling asleep. He hears Bakugo's last few whispered words but doesn't comprehend them. They sounded almost muffled. Izuku didn't care, and his body finally gave in to emotional and physical exhaustion. He's lifted into strong arms, but Izuku couldn't open his eyes. He doesn't need to. Those arms belong to Bakugo. Then, there is something soft beneath him, and his body is covered — a bed. Izuku hears himself whimper when he feels Bakugo's touch leave him. Curling up under the sheets, he falls asleep.

Bakugo waits beside the bed until he hears Izuku's gentle breathing, then he goes to stand near the door. He should be outside the door, but he decides to stay until Dabi comes back. Bakugo does feel pity and anger for Izuku having to put up with everything that is happening to him. When this plan first came to light, Bakugo thought it a great idea. Now, meeting Dabi and Tomura, and seeing the sick state that All Might is in, Bakugo is beginning to view the situation differently. He thought he hated Izuku, and he does, but it's no longer the same level as Dabi and Tomura. In fact, he loathes the other two more than Izuku.

No, that's not right. Bakugo knows this. He doesn't hate Izuku as Insectoid; their antennas speak an entirely different to one another. What Bakugo hates about Izuku is All Might's full trust in the omega to bestow the title of Hero of the Valley over someone like him. Bakugo is a winner; he's a sky warrior, a general, and never, ever loses. And yet, somehow, the neck-fluff Cherry Bee curled up in that bed is All Might's chosen.

While Bakugo cannot claim that Izuku is weak, the Cherry Bee is STILL an omega. They are slaves to their heats, and their personalities change when they begin bearing children. Izuku can play dumb all he wants, but Bakugo is certain that the omega knew, deep down, that he will be All Might's successor despite being omega. That is why Izuku swore off mating and children; such commitment will hold him back, and the freckled face dummy knows this. Izuku's proved it with their 'tender' embrace earlier. Once Izuku is in heat and gets pregnant, it's going to complicate things. As much as it bothers him to admit it, Bakugo can use Izuku's omega predicament to his advantage in becoming All Might's successor. It's a rotten thing to think, but Bakugo has always been ambitious, and he will not lose sight of his goals and dreams of becoming the best.

Taking another look at Izuku's sleeping form, Bakugo grumbles to himself because now he is feeling torn between what is right, and what he _wants_. He WANTS to become the next Hero of the Valley, and using Izuku's growing omega feelings for him can further push to the front of the line. But that is morally wrong, and Bakugo curses himself for considering the 'right' side of things. To play with Izuku's emotions in this fragile state is wrong. But he does not want to abandon his goal. The only other option he has is to challenge Izuku to a duel for the title of Hero of the Valley after it's passed over.

'Stop twitching, you stupid antennas!' Bakugo inwardly yells at the sudden aching of the antennas. 'You're not the boss of me!' The door beside him opens, and the antennas fall back against his head as Bakugo is ready to attack. In steps Dabi, the bastard spider. Bakugo struggles to keep his stinger from unfolding.

"You're dismissed for the evening," Dabi says when he notices Bakugo in the room.

"I'll be outside the door," Bakugo replies.

"That's not necessary," says Dabi. "The alpha mate is with the omega now. We don't need a babysitter," he smirks.

Bakugo glares at him and keeps his mouth shut as he exits the room. He doesn't want to leave Izuku with Dabi, but he has no choice. They still have a mission to complete. Despite Dabi's dismissal, Bakugo sits on the floor beside the chamber door and closes his eyes to sleep.

* * *

When Izuku wakes up the next morning, the first thing he's aware of is the ache in his backside has subsided tremendously. It brings a light smile to his face, but that smile quickly disappears when he feels the hot breath of another against the back of his neck. The chemical trail is not Bakugo's, but Dabi's. Izuku's afraid to turn over, so instead, he scoots away from the spider, attempting to slide (very slowly) from the bed. His feet touch the floor, and the second he gets up, the tip of the spider's leg falls on his shoulder. Izuku freezes on the spot.

"Leaving so soon?" Dabi mutters from the pillow.

"I...I'm an early riser..." It's so dark in the room that Izuku doesn't know if it's daytime or evening. He can assume it's daytime.

"Hm. What luck. I too am an I early riser," Dabi sits up in the bed, cracking his back. "We'll have breakfast with Tomura today."

Izuku doubts he can eat at the same table as the Centipede King, but he will have to try and stomach the food. "Alright,"

"I suppose you'll want something to keep you occupied," Dabi offers. "Maybe a tour of your new home?"

Izuku's eyes widened. Yes, that would be a great idea! He should learn the layout of Graventhorn, and it will help to keep his mind off of mounting. "I would like that."

"Go ready yourself then," Dabi says. "We may be late for breakfast already, but he'll just have to deal with it."

"Okay." Izuku really doesn't have anything to say. If he needs to play the part of a submissive, obedient omega, then he should keep up the one-word answers.

"I think you have new clothes over there," Dabi points to a trunk in the room. "It was brought up yesterday at some time."

Izuku looks at it but doesn't remember the trunk arriving, not that it was important. He goes over to the trunk and opens it, seeing two piles of neatly folded clothes, all black or brown, and made with thick material. Izuku picks up the first article of clothing, finding it to be a long-sleeved tunic that reaches his knees. He changes into the tunic then puts on a pair of heavy pants and fluffy shoes. Now he's warm.

"Thank you," Izuku says, glancing over to Dabi who just finished dressing as well. "The clothes are warm."

"If you don't behave, I will take away all the warm clothes," Dabi threatens. "Do you understand."

Izuku only nods. What else could he do? 'Keep your mouth closed, your ears open, and gather information. Punch a pillow later.' Izuku tells himself. 'Remember the mission.'

When they finish getting ready, Izuku follows Dabi out of the room and see Bakugo waiting for them. Izuku, standing a foot behind Dabi, smiles at Bakugo.

"I suppose you're here to escort us?" Dabi asks Bakugo.

"I'm Izuku's bodyguard. It's my job."

Dabi smirks. "He's with me. When he is with me, his 'husband,' we don't require your service."

"We're not entirely comfortable in this place, yet," Bakugo counters. "I would prefer if I were closer to him."

"You're also not the boss," Dabi reminds him. "Izuku is your boss. You listen to him now," he turns to look over his shoulder at Izuku. "We're fine together without your bodyguard, right?"

Izuku wants to say no, but he doesn't. "I think we're okay," he tells Bakugo. "We are heading to breakfast with the Centipede King. That is where we will be." He hopes Bakugo understands why he agrees with Dabi. The hornet appears to comprehend. Izuku sighs inwardly in relief.

"I guess I'll get myself something to eat and dine elsewhere."

"Do enjoy your food," Dabi says with an emotionless smile. "We like to eat here at Graventhorn."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Bakugo says the last word with a sneer, remembering the jars of limbs and flesh in Dabi's secret storage room. He flies past both of them, tapping Izuku's antenna with his own.

Izuku pretends not to notice and continues following Dabi. He keeps alert to the halls and areas around them, noting that there is not much decoration. It makes the rooms all appear the same. Izuku tries to pick out one item in the spots they pass in hopes of remembering it for later. Graventhorn is a maze of dark and cold. He's grateful for the warm clothing provided to him, and he doesn't want to lose it. Izuku wishes he can see All Might; if just for a second. It's been too long since he's last seen the Hero of the Valley.

"We're here," Dabi says, holding out his human arm to Izuku. "We should enter the way a married couple is expected to do."

Izuku gulps and links his arm with Dabi, trying not to think about that night as they enter the hall. Izuku's gaze falls on Tomura at the head of a long table with a single plate of food. There are two other chairs, one in the middle and one at the other end. Izuku finds it hard to move on his own with Tomura's eyes watching him so closely. He depends on Dabi to guide him to the chair at the center. Izuku's relieved to sit down, his legs feeling like water and his wings itching to fly. Dabi takes the seat at the other end. Now, they are both looking at Izuku. Izuku stares down at his plate of food, though he can feel their gazes upon him. He needs to eat, but he's not hungry.

"A fine day to you, Izuku," greets Tomura.

Izuku's antennas twitch at the sound of Tomura's voice. He tries to speak, to respond, but he can't move his lips.

"Did you hear me?" Tomura asks

"I think he's overwhelmed," Dabi says.

Tomura looks at Dabi. "That doesn't mean he can't say 'hello',"

Izuku cringes when he feels the back antennas of Tomura's centipede body tickling his legs. He lets out an 'eep' and immediately tenses.

"I'll say it again. A fine day to you, Izuku," Tomura repeats.

"GOOD MORNING!" Izuku says loudly and quickly.

Dabi narrows all his eyes at Tomura. "Refrain from touching him, Tomura,"

Tomura smiles at Dabi. "Getting possessive already? That's so sweet,"

Dabi rolls all eight eyes at the same time.

"I'm the king, Dabi, and I can do what I want."

Izuku tenses again when the bottom antennas creep higher up his legs.

"I don't share," Dabi says.

Izuku is both shocked and appalled at the thought of sharing a bed with the Centipede King. He's supposed to be gaining their trust, but he shouldn't have to endure Tomura's touches to do that. There has to be another way. It pains him to think this, but he should thank Dabi later for protecting him.

"You're so mean, Dabi," says Tomura. "After all I've done for you."

"Don't even start," Dabi points one of the spider legs at Tomura. "This goes much further than just what you want."

Izuku takes note of Dabi's attitude towards Tomura. He might be able to use this to help him in some way.

"You're no fun," Tomura says to Dabi. "Let us eat because we have a meeting with the others this afternoon."

Izuku focused on his food but kept his ears open to the conversation.

"Another meeting already? We just saw them." Says Dabi.

"Yes, but we have more things to talk about. There is much to do. Our Cherry Bee is only the start."

Izuku finds his lips moving on their own and asks, "Will I be involved in this meeting?"

"No," says Dabi.

"Would you like to be?" Tomura asks Izuku.

Dabi glares at Tomura, but the Centipede King doesn't see it.

Izuku swallows the lump in his throat and says, "I would like to be...but my husband thinks differently, so I won't."

"Ah, I see," Tomura chuckles. "What a dutiful little omega you have, Dabi. I'm so jealous!"

"The Master gave him to me, don't forget that," says Dabi. "If you want a Valley omega so damn bad, go find your own!"

Izuku wants to find out why there is such bad blood between Tomura and Dabi even though they work together. In a way, his relationship with Bakugo is almost similar. They have different ideas and arguments, but now they have to work together to save All Might. 'I'm still your enemy,' Bakugo had said to him. But the hornet's embrace said differently. At least it did to him.

"Perhaps I will. We have some of those nobles down in the mines, correct?" Tomura taps his lip in thought. "Surely one of them is omega? If I remember correctly."

"Two omegas," Dabi clarifies. "One male, one female."

"Nobles?" Izuku doesn't let on that he knows about the prisoners in the mines, but he is hoping they might tell him something more that he can then report to Iida.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Dabi says. "Eat your breakfast."

'Damn,' Izuku curses to himself, wishing that he had gotten more information.

"They are put to work, but are well taken care of," Tomura says.

Izuku knows that isn't true but just nods. He has to get down to the mines to see these Valley nobles for himself.

"I think you should come to the meeting," Tomura tells Izuku.

"No, he shouldn't," Dabi says, getting up from the table and pull Izuku up from the chair. "We're done here. I'm giving him a tour of Graventhorn, and then he is going back to his room.

"But you didn't finish your breakfast," Tomura pouts at Dabi.

"Let's go,"

Izuku lets Dabi pull him out of the room, relieved to be away from Tomura while also wanting to rip his hand away. The spider's touch burns his skin. Izuku knows it's all mental.

"Don't let him touch you if he tries," Dabi tells Izuku. "King or not, he is only a gamma. I am alpha, and the Master chose me!"

Izuku pulls his hand away when he feels Dabi's grip on it loosen. "Wait, who is the Master? I don't know who I'm supposed to take orders from." He hopes this will help reveal information about the 'secret' boss behind all this.

"You take orders from me since I'm your husband,"

"But who do you take orders from? Is it King Tomura, or the Master?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"The way you acted with King Tomura just now," Izuku says. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for telling him not to touch me."

"He's always pissing me off," Dabi says. "But, I take orders from both of them. The Master's orders stand above Tomura's, though."

Izuku takes his chance and pushes a little further. "I guess you don't get along with King Tomura then?"

"What gave it away?" Dabi scoffs.

"I'm sorry,"

"Just stop talking," Dabi says. "You're not here to talk." When Dabi reaches for Izuku's hand, the omega pulls away. Dabi smiles at him. "Does my touch offend you, 'wife'?" He says with a mocking tone.

"I...I...I just don't think we need to share in intimate gestures like hand-holding for what this marriage is," Izuku says.

Dabi sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Are you still sulking about our wedding night?"

Izuku says nothing.

"You are. You could have attempted to put a little effort in on your part to make it feel better," Dabi says. "Would you rather I have been All Might? Or perhaps, a short-tempered hornet?"

Izuku stares at him, wide-eyed. Did Dabi know about the embrace with Bakugo?

"I was a self-proclaimed virgin sky warrior until recently," Izuku says carefully. "The idea of anyone, male or female, alpha or not, doesn't settle well with me," before Dabi could speak, Izuku adds, "But I will do my duty and hold up my end of the bargain and terms as All Might wishes of me."

"Good, because that's expected of you. And, since my touch obviously offends you, I will wait until your heat to mount you again," Dabi leans forward and sniffs him. "Which is coming on very soon, isn't it?"

Izuku hadn't given it a thought until just know when Dabi sniffed him. Yes, he can feel his heat coming, in two or three days. But being around an alpha can trigger an omega's heat sooner. Izuku would have to also be attracted to the alpha, which he isn't. So, there is no fear of that happening. He has time to think.

"Y-yes." Izuku answers.

"Don't worry, you'll like my touch then," Dabi says to him. "An omega just can't help themselves when in heat."

Izuku's heard that, but he can't imagine ever craving Dabi's touch, heat or no heat. The image of Bakugo touching him sparked a hint of excitement in his belly. But that will never happen. Bakugo is still his enemy, and Izuku only desires him because the hornet is familiar. Bakugo is comfort and safety, even though the alpha took over his hive and enslaved him. Bakugo is still better than Dabi and Tomura.

"Well, let me finish giving you the grand tour before I have to attend that meeting."

"May I ask one thing?" Izuku asks him.

Dabi sighs. "What is it?"

"When can I see All Might? When is he going to be released?"

"That's two things," Dabi points out. "Before I have an answer for either of those questions, you need to perform your true task, which is getting pregnant."

Izuku furrows his brows a bit. "You keep pushing my seeing All Might off. Why are you doing this? Is it because you don't plan on releasing him?"

"Your lips are flapping," Dabi says. "Don't ask questions that have no relevance to you."

"They have every relevance to me!" Izuku counters, then realized what he's doing; he's letting his true self show. Quickly, he lowers his antennas and eyes. "I'm sorry for lashing out like that," he's not sorry. "All Might means so much to me. I'm concerned for him. He's my mentor, and he's been like a father to me."

Dabi was quiet for a moment, then asks, "Didn't Bakugo tell you about All Might? I took the hornet to see him."

"Bakugo won't tell me." He lies.

"Whatever. I'm tired of talking about this. We're wasting time here. Let's go."

* * *

Bakugo freely wanders the halls, flying high and low as he continues to explore. In reality, he is looking for a way down to the mines as well as a way to the 'Master's' secret tunnel, if there is one. Bakugo sees Iida heading into a room, and he quickly follows after the hawk moth. Peeking around the door, he makes sure no one is around and closes it. Iida is startled by the sound of the door closing, but relaxes when he sees that it's only him.

"Bakugo! It's just you."

"I saw you come in here," Bakugo says, looking around. "What is this place?"

"Just an empty room," Iida says. "There are plenty of empty rooms here. As you can guess, residents don't stay long here."

"Yeah, I get it. So, what are you doing here in an empty room?"

Iida flexes his wings. "This is where I come to fly, to stretch my wings."

"You don't fly around the place?"

"No. It's more of a choice not to fly because so many servants here cannot fly. I don't want to make them spiteful towards me. Where is Izuku?"

"Hmph. With Dabi and Tomura having breakfast," Bakugo answers. "I wasn't included. But that's fine. I wanted to keep searching the place anyway. I also wanted to find time to talk to you. Can you put your flying time on hold for a little bit?"

"I can," Iida says. "What would you like to talk about?"

"It's about All Might. Izuku wants to see him, and he's supposed to be released. We both know that's not going to happen," Iida agrees with him. "But, we can't take Izuku out of this marriage. The more I think about it; they really do not plan to let All Might out at all. Our biggest fear is death coming to All Might should Izuku and the Valley not hold up their end of the bargain. We're getting played for fools! Right now, they're winning. They have Izuku, they have All Might, and they will gain access to the Valley. In the end, Izuku is still married to Dabi, and All Might remains in prison."

Iida folds his finger over his lip in thought. "Hm. You're correct in this assumption. I would have to agree with you. But as it stands, there is nothing we can do without risking harm coming to All Might. So, what do you propose the next step is?"

Bakugo crosses his arms. "I have a plan in mind, but it's not going to be easy."

 **TBC**


	9. The Mines

***Warnings: Langauge, mention of rape, some mild violence, dialogue heavy

 **Chapter 9: The Mines**

"This is going to be dangerous, and I'm fucking pissed off that I'm even considering this," Bakugo buzzes his wings with aggravation. "But I am going to be the next Hero of the Valley, and a hero saves those in need." He turns to Iida. "You're going to help me get All Might and Izuku out of this place."

Iida's glasses slip down his nose as his eyes go wide. "You want to escape with them? But Bakugo, currently, All Might can't fly! And I refuse to leave the others here to suffer in the mines!"

Bakugo grits his teeth and glares at Iida. "I fucking know that! I would have left them and come back, but that damn Izuku will want them to escape as well. So, I plan to get EVERYONE out of this shithole, including you."

"I don't know how you plan to achieve this, Bakugo. King Tomura has guards everywhere on the outside."

"I've thought of that. Before we can do anything here, I need you to contact our firefly to send this information to Todoroki. We will need his assistance from the outside. Our biggest problem is that All Might and the others can't fly, so we're stuck on the ground. That means we're going need support. Your firefly must also go to Brambleberry where my two gammas are, Kirishima and Kaminari. They can attack from the top."

"There's a problem with aerial attacks," Iida points out. "The trees are so dense here that it's likely wings will get caught. I suggest we stick to the ground and have our forces assist in our escape instead."

Bakugo raises a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Before I elaborate further, there are two issues we are forgetting. My mission here is to find out as much as I can about the Wastelands. Izuku's job is to help me discover who is in the League of Villains and who the 'master' is. To do this is to abandon those two missions."

"That was before All Might was captured," Bakugo reminds him. "I think there is more to this than what we originally thought. We wanted All Might back, especially Izuku, so we agreed to anything. It all sounded legit. Now that I've been here, we've been played for fucking suckers, and I'm pissed! Forget the League of Villains and the 'master.' I want to get All Might and Izuku out of this place. Fuck peace with the Wastelands. Once we're out, we do a full on attack and wipe them from the land!"

"That's genocide!" Iida says in outrage. "There are many innocents here who will benefit from living in the Valley!"

"Whatever! That's for a later time! We're not even there yet!"

Iida sighs, running a hand through his hair. "What do you need from me?"

"First, before you contact Todoroki and our firefly, I need you to take me to the mines. But before that, I need to speak to All Might. Can you find time for me to this without being noticed?"

Iida thinks for a moment, then snaps his fingers. "Today Tomura and the others have a meeting! They will be in the meeting hall for a long time! We should do it then."

"Fine. That's what we'll do."

"But first, we need to visit All Might, and then we go to the mines," Iida suggests. "All Might is heavily guarded, so we can't spend much time there. The mines are easier to access. What about Izuku? Surely you're going to let him join us?"

"I have no choice. He needs to know about this escape plan as much as we do. Also, I want him to speak to All Might. Right now, Izuku is affected by the rape and the fucked up horrors of this place that I can't afford to have him sulking. I need him at top form if we're going to escape." Bakugo knows he is not a motivational speaker, but Izuku is. The Cherry Bee can speak sense to the nobles lost in the mines. "After we visit All Might and the mines, your job is to get this message to Todoroki, Kirishima, and Kaminari."

Iida nods. "Alright. I accept this change of plans. Once the meeting starts, we'll find Izuku, and proceed from there."

Izuku is back in the room after Dabi finished the tour of Graventhorn. The only place of interest Dabi pointed out was the tunnel entrance that leads to the mines. Izuku asked what the mines are for, and Dabi answered that they are expanding, and nothing more. Izuku didn't like that answer. There has to be more to the mines than Dabi is letting him know. Incidentally, Dabi never showed him the way to the dungeons. They are keeping him from seeing All Might.

'Something is not right here,' Izuku thinks to himself while lighting more candles. There is never enough light to help him feel at ease. 'And where is Bakugo? He's supposed to always be with me when Dabi isn't. Dabi and Tomura must assume that I will not run away knowing they still have All Might. And they're right.' He feels a quick, painful twitch in his belly but it goes away. 'Damn it! My heat will be soon. I can't imagine-' His door opens, and Izuku almost drops the candle as he's startled.

It's Bakugo.

"Bakugo!"

"Hush. Keep your annoying voice down," Bakugo flies over to him, taking the candle away. "There's been a change of plans. Forget everything we first came here for."

"What do you mean?"

"They're at the meeting right now, yes?"

Izuku nods.

"Then come with me. We're going to see All Might, then going to the mines."

"Wait! All Might? The mines? But, we'll be seen!"

"Screw that! Iida knows many of the guards here and can get us through. I doubt you'll be punished because you're near your heat, and Dabi will want you at full strength for that."

Izuku lowers his antennas. "You sense it too?"

"I'm a fucking alpha. Of course, I do. Now let's get going!"

"Hold up!" Izuku grabs the back of Bakugo's pants to keep the male from flying away. "What is going on?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Bakugo explains the plan to Izuku in as few sentences as possible. When he is finished, he glares at the smile on Izuku's face. "You're still my enemy, so wipe that smile off your face!"

"Thank you, Bakugo..." Izuku can feel the tears in his eyes. "This means the world to me!" Then he becomes determined, spreading his wings and clenching his fists. "And I'm with you every step of the way!"

"Keep up that confidence, because once you see All Might...well, you'll get what I mean."

Izuku's smile immediately fades when Bakugo reminds him of the weak state All Might is currently suffering. But those feelings will have to wait until he sees All Might for himself. He cannot wait to speak to All Might; it's been so long since they've last seen each other. And Bakugo's change in personality, as minimal as it is, proves to Izuku that the hornet general has real emotions after all. There's another little twitch in his belly, which gave Izuku a shiver of thrill.

As for Bakugo's plan, Izuku agrees with it. Izuku wouldn't want to escape without the nobles who are forced to work in the mine. Apparently, Bakugo recognizes the same. It's going to be a great challenge to release All Might from the dungeons and successfully get the nobles from the mines. And Shouto is going to help them! However, Izuku has just thought of something, though he keeps it to himself while flying behind Bakugo. His heat is going to happen very soon, and that's going to be an obstacle. Their only hope will be to escape, successfully, before his heat takes over.

Following Bakugo through the halls, which are oddly deserted, they meet up with Iida at a doorway posted with two ant guards. Izuku's confused but remains quiet. Won't the guards know something is amiss? But it is Iida who tells the guards to let them pass, and the two open the door for them. Iida waves them in. Bakugo follows behind Iida and Izuku is at the back. As Izuku passes the guards, one of them takes his wrist in a gentle hold. Izuku looks at the guard who says,

"You will help us, right? You and All Might will get us to the Valley, right?"

Izuku doesn't know what to say. He knows what Shouto said about the inhabitants of the Wastelands is true; not that he denied Shouto's words. Now he witnessed it for himself. However, there are too many Insectoids in the Wastelands to save all of them right now. But the guards do not need to know that. If they are friends, then Izuku wants to keep it that way. He doesn't want anything to foil their plan: the less who know, the better.

"Yes, we're going to help you," Izuku says with a smile. "I promise." And he does intend to keep his promise. The ant lets him go, and Izuku hurries to catch up with Bakugo and Iida. 'I'm sorry I won't be able to do it right away, but I promise I will find a way to save everyone who wants to be saved!'

As they continue through the dark hall, Izuku is overwhelmed with the bitter cold and dampness of the dungeon. All Might has been in this terrible, cold place for so long? No wonder he's sick! This type of dark place would make anyone go mad.

"These are the cells," Iida tells them, holding the torch to one of the barred doors. "We can be long."

Bakugo turns to Izuku. "Are you prepared for this?"

Izuku nods. "Yes. I want to see him," he pushes past Iida and Bakugo, looking through the bars into the dimly lit cell. Against the fall wall, there is a small dark form curled in a ball. Izuku's eyes widen. "A-All Might?" This can't be All Might! The Insectoid Hero of the Valley is not a small, shivering heap like this one is! It can't be! "All Might?"

The form slowly moves into a seated position. "Izuku?"

Izuku begins to cry when he hears All Might speak his name. There is no doubt that this is All Might. "All Might...what's happened to you?"

"I'm sorry for everything, Izuku," All Might says as he comes just close enough to the light so that Izuku can see him. "It's so good to see you, my boy!"

"What did they do to you?" Izuku whispers through his tears, gripping the bars and trembling while trying to keep calm. He wants to rip the bars off the hinges and rush to All Might's aid.

"I was already failing when they caught me," says All Might. "I'm sure you want to know what happened...and how you came to be here. Young Iida has filled me in on what has occurred after you came."

"All Might...did you really want me to come here and be Dabi's married mate?"

All Might shakes his head, dark sunken eyes still glowing but hanging with heavy bags beneath them. "I didn't offer you to them. They made the offer. I constantly declined it...enduring the pain of the torture they put me through, but I wouldn't say 'yes' to their demands."

"So, they forced your hand on that contract?" Bakugo asks.

"Regrettably, yes. Without me, the Valley's unprotected. After some time, I couldn't risk the lives of thousands of Insectoids, and if I die, I will leave this world without naming a successor," he comes to the bars and reaches his long skinny arms out to embrace Izuku, who keeps sobbing. "I was hoping to find a way out before that contract reached you. I hoped you would find a way to escape it, to find some...loophole in it. I swear it to you, young Izuku, I did not willingly give you over to these fiends."

"All Might...!" Izuku's antennas flop to the side of his head as he keeps crying against the bars.

"But what about the whole League of Villains thing?" Bakugo asks All Might.

All Might glances up at Bakugo before answering him. "I didn't know how long I would be here, and I wanted young Izuku to have a mission other than saving me...in case the worse happened to me. I knew he would be stuck here, so I thought he could remain sane if he can find out information about the villains here. Any information we can get on the inside will benefit the Valley."

"I must admit," Iida starts. "That it was myself and Shouto that talked All Might into deciding for you to come here, Izuku."

Izuku sniffles and turns in All Might's arms to look at Iida. "Y-You and Shouto?"

Iida nods, his face stern and hard. "As I've said earlier, I've been working on this mission for a long time, but I couldn't get close to Dabi or Tomura as you could. Trust me, neither Shouto nor I wanted to do this to you...but we had no choice. The fate of the Valley was and still is, at stake. With All Might wounded and behind bars, there was no hero leadership in the Valley. The Queens can only do so much, and we couldn't trust Shouto's father, so we had to work in the dark, and put the choice to the Queens. They all agreed, and so did you."

"Well, screw all this shit," Bakugo says, gritting his teeth. "We don't have time for any more stories! I plan to get us out of here! All of us! Who cares how it happened. We're all here now, and we're all going to get out. I'm sick of this shithole!"

"Young Bakugo...I appreciate all you have done for Izuku. And I want you to help get him and the others out of here. Now that I have named my successor, the Hero of the Valley can live on."

"NO!" Izuku cries out. "No, All Might! I won't leave you behind! We're all getting out! I swear it!"

"Hey! Wait! I'm doing all the saving!" Bakugo shouts. "Why do you name HIM your successor?"

"Keep your voices down!" Iida scolds.

"I don't even care about that right now!" Izuku says through his tears. "I'll get you out, I promise. We're all getting out!"

"We've been here for too long," Iida tells them. "We have to go, or there will be suspicion."

Izuku looks at All Might's weakened, skeletal face. "But-"

"Go, Izuku," Says All Might. "There is nothing more you can do here. Everything you need to do is out there."

Izuku lowers his eyes and pulls away from All Might. "When we get you out of here...you'll get stronger, and then we'll come back...with armies!"

"Just focus on getting out of this situation," All Might says. "Go. there's more you have to do. And continue being strong, young Izuku. You may be an omega, but I haven't known a single Insectoid who is as strong as you, who has to endure some terrible things and remain standing and sane. I couldn't name a better successor, and I'm so very, very proud of you."

Izuku's tears wet All Might's cold skin. "You think too great of me, All Might."

"Those that struggle the most are always the strongest. You will come out of this a better, stronger person, Izuku. You will have your revenge, and the Valley will find peace once again." All Might looks at the others. "You're all the future of the Valley. You must protect it."

Iida walks over to Izuku and forcefully leads him away from All Might. Izuku struggles to return to All Might, but Iida won't let him, pushing Izuku out of sight.

Bakugo glares at All Might and growls, uncurling his stinger and buzzing his wings. His antennas flatten against the back of his head.

"Calm yourself, young Bakugo. I know why you're angry,"

"I'm a thousand times better than him!" Bakugo growls out. "I'm a fucking general!"

"And you will be a great support to Izuku," All Might answers. "He will need someone like at you at his side."

"He'll be by MY side!" Bakugo says. "You may have crowned him the new Hero of the Valley, but know this, All Might! I will challenge him for the title, and I will WIN! I don't need your consent or your blessing! When we get out of this, it will be because of ME!" Bakugo turns and flies from the dungeon to catch up with the others. "Stop crying, you idiot!" Bakugo yells at Izuku.

"We still have to go to the mines," Iida reminds them. "The nobles are there. We're saving everyone, including All Might." Iida whispers. "But you need to pull yourself together, Izuku."

Izuku keeps wiping at his eyes. "I know...I just can't stop crying! The way All Might looks...what's happened to me...it's hard!"

Bakugo's antennas twitch as they pick up on Izuku's feelings. They can sense the heartache and anger coming from the omega. As pissed off as he is about All Might choosing Izuku, the alpha side of him cannot help but want to soothe the omega. He wouldn't snuggle or nuzzle him, but he can damn well yell at him!

"Now's not the time to cry, alright? We have so much shit to do, and you need to keep yourself together! All Might is still alive, so that's a good thing. He didn't willingly sell you into a political marriage, and he acknowledges that you are...the strongest he's ever met." Saying those few words stung Bakugo's pride. "Okay? Stop crying and get yourself together before that asshole Dabi sees you and becomes suspicious. Besides, Iida, you said the nobles in the mines are weak, right?"

Iida nods. "They have been worked into submission,"

Bakugo flicks Izuku's nose. "You don't want me talking to these guys, do you? You have to do it, and if they see you crying and moping, it won't help any of us. Got it?"

Izuku sniffles and nods, trying to pull himself together. "You're right..." he takes a few deep breaths.

"It was shocking to see All Might like that, I know," Iida says to Izuku. "And I hope that, in time, you can forgive Shouto and me for pushing this on you."

"I understand why you did it, and why All Might signed off on it," Izuku says softly. "I'll decide how to deal with this after we leave this place," he furrows his brows at Iida.

Iida lowers his head. "I acknowledge your anger with myself and Shouto. After this is over, we will make it up to you."

"Enough of this bullshit," Bakugo sneers at them. "Let's go to the mines. We're running low on time!"

Izuku plays All Might's words over in his head until they enter the mines. Instantly, his thoughts switch from All Might to the sight before him. The mine is darker and colder than Graventhorn, which Izuku thought impossible. Guards stand all around, holding spears or whipping at the workers. Izuku wants to fly over the railings and stop the guard from beating a worker who is desperately trying to escape. Iida holds him back, shaking his head 'no.'

"What are they mining, exactly?" Bakugo asks.

"I'm not sure," Iida says. "None of the guards know, nor do the workers. Slaves, really. There is only one long tunnel they are clearing out, though no one knows where it leads."

Izuku's eyes try to map out the main area in the dim light. It's so hard to see. "Where are the nobles?" He asks Iida.

"They're on break right now; it seems," Iida answers. "I don't see them."

"How are we going to speak to them?" Bakugo asks.

"Well, I've thought about that," Iida fixes his glasses. "Sadly, I am not friendly with any of the mine guards here." He turns to Izuku. "I would need you to play your role as Dabi's mate and ask to see the nobles. They will listen to you. Dabi has given the guards orders to obey you, within limits, of course. Demand that you get to see the nobles, but don't call them 'nobles,' call them 'slaves.' Do not let on that you know about Valley nobles locked away in there."

"With the mood I'm in right now, I'll spit in all their faces," Izuku tells the others. "Show me who to speak to, Iida."

Bakugo smirks. "Where did this new attitude come from?"

"I hate to see others suffering. This place is deplorable. And I've been used as a bargaining chip. To quote you, Bakugo, it pisses me off."

Bakugo's wings buzz. "You knew that, though."

"Not in great detail," Izuku takes his sadness and frustration to mold it into a figure of authority. Hopefully, he can pull it off.

They follow Iida down a long stairway with Izuku in the middle. When reaching the bottom, three guards approach them, but when they see Izuku, they bow their heads. Bakugo rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath that he should be the one everyone bows to.

"Mate of Dabi, you shouldn't be down here," says one guard. "It's no place for you!"

"I'm exploring my new home," Izuku tells the guard. "I want to see the mines and the slaves. You will show me around the mines."

The guards exchange glances with each other.

"Do not make me repeat myself!" Izuku raises his voice. "This is my mine as well as my husbands'! I will report your insubordinate to him if I must!"

"Sorry, sir! Right this way, sir!" The guards nearly crash into one another as they attempt to stand at attention.

"Is this the main room?" Izuku asks them. "And answer me in full!"

The second guard nods and says, "This is where the first team of slaves gathers the rocks from inside the tunnel to carry outside."

"Show us where this happens," Izuku demands of them and follows the guards. "There is no chance of escape when the slaves go outside, is there?"

"No sir," Says the third. "There are workers up above who cart the debris away. The slaves pile everything in this pully, and it's raised up and out of the mine."

Izuku and Bakugo look up as the bucket of dirt and rocks lift with the pully. They share a glance, and both know what the other is thinking — an escape route.

"Very nice," Izuku says. "What about these slaves? Are they hardy?"

"They often die from the workload," says the first guard. "But finding replacements is easy."

Izuku's eye twitches. "Where do you get the slaves from?" Izuku asks. "Show me more."

"This way," the guards bring them into a tunnel. "All these openings you see, sir, are where the slaves sleep. We get them from all over the Wastelands as well as the Valley." The third guard flashes the talking guard a harsh look.

"Oh, I am well aware of the issues between the Wastelands and the Valley," Izuku tells them. "That is why I am here in the castle of your King. We will soon be as one, so I wish to know all about those from the Valley that you house here. You may take me to see them."

The second guard wiggles his antennas nervously. "I'm not sure if-"

"Bakugo, he questions my orders," Izuku looks to the hornet. "Punish him."

Bakugo, a little shocked by Izuku's command but more impressed flashes a dark smirk, pulling a dagger from his belt, uncurling his stinger, and letting his mandibles open from his mouth. "With pleasure!"

The guard falls to knees and covers his head. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sir! Please forgive me!"

"We fear Dabi's wrath if we disobey him," Says the first guard.

"You let me handle my husband," Izuku says, telling Bakugo to stand down. "Show me the slaves from the Valley. This is the last time I will ask you."

"Yes, sir. Follow us."

Bakugo leans in to whisper to Izuku, "Glad to see your balls have finally dropped,"

Izuku ignores him and pokes Bakugo's eye with his antenna.

"I'm in no mood." Izuku whispers back.

Bakugo hisses and rubs at his eye. "Bastard...!" He swears under his breath.

Izuku was always good at thinking on his feet, and he has just come up with the idea that will help with Bakugo's plan. Now that they know there is a way out from the mine, he will order Bakugo to take up a post as a guard here. Dabi will be pleased to have Bakugo out of the picture. Bakugo can rally the nobles and help them escape while he keeps Dabi busy. It will be a sick and disgusting job on his end, but it's time he takes back the control he once had. Bakugo will be responsible for the nobles, he will focus on keeping Dabi occupied, and Iida will get All Might out. Then, they will all escape. Once they are out, Izuku will be free of all restrictions. No doubt Dabi and Tomura will chase after them. Let the two chase them, then. Izuku's stinger aches with the thought of when it can pierce through Dabi's body, multiple times until the Arachnoid is severely wounded.

Izuku smirks at the image. He will have his revenge. It's going to take meticulous planning, but he has everyone on his side.

Bakugo is a general- he can lead and fight and shows no mercy.

Iida can strategize and plan.

Shouto will be their contact on the outside.

'One step at a time, Izuku,' He tells himself. 'You can do this!'

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter: The Plan**


	10. The Plan

***I updated fast this time around! Hooray for me! lol!

***Read on and enjoy, friends! Other characters are introduced in this chapter!

***Warnings: Language, slavery, depression

Chapter Text

Chapter 10: The Plan: Part 1

Izuku and Bakugo left Iida to deal with the guards while they went into the room where they keep the nobles. The room is empty of any furniture other than piles of blankets on the floor, and a huddled mass of bodies in the center. Izuku turns to Bakugo with a look of concern. The conditions are horrible, yet they are better than All Might's. Bakugo twitches his antennas and buzzes his wings in an 'I don't know' manner, which wakes one of the nobles. It's a young female with dark hair tied up high on her head and black eyes. Izuku senses she's an alpha female, and she's a butterfly. When their eyes meet, she becomes frightened, and it startled the others awake.

"No, please, don't be afraid," Izuku says as softly as he can. The small group huddles together behind the largest member who rises to shield them. Izuku can't see the others, but the large alpha is a stag beetle. Though fierce looking, Izuku notices that the stag beetle is worn out and exhausted. "We're not here to hurt you," Izuku repeats. "We're from the Canopies," he drops his voice to a whisper, taking a careful step closer to the huddled group. "We've spoken with Prince Shouto, and we're going to get you all out of here!" It's too dark to see them, but Izuku can see the whites of their eyes as they whisper to one another.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Asks the butterfly female, peeking around the stag beetle.

Iida joins them. "It's alright, Momo. I'm working with them, so you can trust them." Iida quickly gave them a short version of what has happened up to this point.

"Are you really going to get us out of here?" Asks the female omega ladybug.

"That's the plan," Bakugo answers her.

"But what if we get caught?" Asks a female beta cricket. "They'll kill us!"

"We're not going to get caught," Izuku says. "Bakugo, Iida, Shouto, and I will work on the plan of escape. Since none of you can fly, you're going to have to run."

"Running will be difficult for us," says the stag beetle. "We're so exhausted from the work we're put us through that by the end of the day we can barely stand."

Izuku looks to Iida and Bakugo. "Let's make a mental note of that because it's a critical point." He humbly lowers his antennas and turns to the group with a friendly smile. "What are your names?"

"Shoji," says the stag beetle.

"I'm Momo," replies the butterfly.

"Just Jiro," says the cricket.

"Uraraka," the ladybug peeks out from behind Shoji.

"I am Tokoyami," says the last, a rare luna moth whose wings are twice the size of his body.

"I'm honored to meet all of you," Izuku says. "I promise that we'll get everyone out. The three of us will work on a plan, so keep your hopes high and stand tall!" He says, mimicking All Might's words.

"You really believe you can free all of us?" Momo asks.

Izuku nods. "And All Might too."

"Don't worry about us," says Shoji. "Get All Might out, so the Wastelands have nothing to hold against the Valley. Then come back for us later."

"I can't do that," Izuku says, shaking his head. "I'm going to get everyone out!"

"You mean I'm going to get everyone out," Bakugo chimes in, crossing his arms.

Izuku rolls his eyes. "Yes, you will get everyone out. I'm not leaving anyone behind. This plan WILL work."

"We need to go," Iida says. "The meeting will be ending soon."

"Wait to hear from us," Izuku says to the nobles. "It's a pleasure meeting you all, and I promise we'll celebrate once all of this over."

"And if we fail?" Tokoyami poses the question in an almost defeated tone.

Bakugo answers before Izuku has a chance. "We won't fail, because I'm running the mission, and I always win!"

"You're just going to have to trust us," Izuku tells them. "Decide amongst yourselves, and Iida will check back with you."

Izuku sits alone in his room at the desk, thinking about what to do with Dabi. He can't plan anything yet until he has Bakugo and Iida with him. Iida is currently getting in touch with their firefly to deliver the message to Shouto. Hopefully, Shouto will reply quickly with ideas to help them. Izuku can't risk writing anything down on paper in case Dabi comes across it. He'll have to keep everything in his head. Lucky for him, that's a quality trait he has that All Might praised; his ability to retain information and think quickly.

Which brings him back to the topic of Dabi. Izuku's heat is approaching, but depending on when they hear back from Shouto, he can't ensure that he will be away in time. Having his heat is going to complicate things. It can put the whole mission at risk. However, it's possible to take a bad situation and make it into a positive one. 'Positive' in a negative way is more like it. An alpha can become mindless and transfixed on an omega when they are in heat. If it ends up being too late, Izuku can use his heat to distract Dabi while the others get away. If everyone can get out, then Izuku will have nothing holding him back, and he can attack Dabi. Or, he can wait until his heat has Dabi in a weakened state and then strikes the alpha male with his stinger. Izuku doesn't want to kill him, but the venom in his stinger will stun the huntsman spider, rendering the male helpless and giving Izuku time to escape. He can fly faster than Dabi can run anyway.

'Ugh…how can I let that bastard touch me again after that night?' Izuku asks himself. 'I don't want to be anywhere near him! But if it will help get All Might and the others out safely…then I can bear it. I'll have to. Like All Might and Bakugo said, I will have my revenge. If I didn't have so much riding on this, I could just attack him. I'm going to have to lower myself to that of a submissive omega to trick Dabi. It makes my skin crawl…' His antennas twitch when he senses an alpha approach. As it gets closer, he can tell the alpha is Dabi. 'It's as if he heard my thoughts.' Izuku bites his lip and doesn't turn around when the door opens.

"Good afternoon, wife," Dabi says with a soft, mocking tone. "I brought us a little snack and thought you'd like to share it with me?"

Izuku closes his eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and turns around to face the spider. "Good afternoon…husband," the word burns like venom on his tongue. "What did you bring?"

"Wine and some sweets," Dabi shows Izuku the black tray before placing it on the small table. "Do have a seat, and tell me about your day," Dabi sits in the chair. "I'm sure it was more interesting than my day."

Izuku walks over to the table, wondering if Dabi has an inkling about what they did today. As he sits, Izuku's suddenly torn between telling Dabi the truth or keeping it a secret. If he tells Dabi, it may threaten their escape plan. If he doesn't tell Dabi and the spider finds out, he can get in trouble. "Tell me about your day first," Izuku says, eyeing the treats on the tray. He does love sweets. Those little tarts look tasty.

"It's not poisoned," Dabi smiled at him, blinking all eyes at the same time. "So, stop looking at them as if I'm planning to kill you. It's not easy for us to get sweet things here in the Wastelands, wife. It would be rude to ignore my hospitality."

"I'm sorry," Izuku reaches out and take the little tart, looking at it. Dabi has no reason to poison him, and his antennas aren't picking up anything hazardous. He puts the tart to his lip and takes a bite. The berry filling is bitter, but there is a hint of sweet. "I like it. Thank you for the treat, husband."

Dabi pours them both some wine. "So, you wish to know about my day?"

"I just think a meeting is more interesting than wandering around Graventhorn with Bakugo complaining and whining in my ear the whole time," Izuku realizes that this is a great chance to start posing to Dabi that he doesn't get along with Bakugo. It's a lie, but it will work.

'Bakugo, I want you in the mines as a guard to keep an eye on the nobles and plot ways to get them to the escape route,' Izuku tells him.

Bakugo sneers. 'I'm not going to be a lowly guard!'

'No, but I think we should pretend that we don't like the other's company, and I will tell Dabi that I'd rather have you down there.'

'Oh, I see,' Iida says 'By saying you are annoyed with Bakugo and putting him DEEPER in the bowels of this place, it will allow Dabi to believe that Bakugo isn't a threat to you when you're so close to your heat.'

Izuku nods. 'Exactly. Bakugo, will you do this? Please, I need you to work with me on this.'

'Fine! Only because I want this shit over and done with!'

"My tour of Graventhorn wasn't enough for you?" Dabi asks, sipping the wine.

"I'm trying to learn my way around," Izuku says. "If I'm going to live here, that is something I should know," he has an idea and adds, "Unless you are going to have your own place now that we're married?"

Dabi tilts his head slightly. "My own place? Oh. You mean a home,"

"Yes. I didn't think we were going to live here forever," he takes another bite of tart. "I guess King Tomura won't allow you to leave."

Dabi frowns at Izuku over the rim of his cup. "I can do whatever I want," he says. "If I wish to move out of this place, then I will."

"What's stopping you then? Is it the 'master'?" Izuku hasn't forgotten about the 'master,' but getting out and regrouping is the first step.

"Yes. I need to stay here to keep Tomura from losing his head," he gulps the wine. "That male is a lunatic who will screw everything up. It pisses me off that I have to babysit him!"

'I didn't need clarification that Tomura is unstable,' Izuku says to himself. "May I ask a question, husband?"

"What?"

"If King Tomura is so unstable, then why does this master put him in charge instead of you? King Tomura is a gamma, not an alpha like you."

Dabi lets out a soft, single chuckle. "Tomura is just fucking special, that's all,"

"Oh. Okay. 'Damn, I got nothing!' Did your meeting go well at least?"

"Concerned about a plan of attack?"

"What? No. The whole point of our marriage is to stop the fighting and make peace. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you're lying to me?"

Dabi let's out a playful sigh. "Everybody needs a stepping stone. In the end, I'll have what I want."

"And what is that?"

"An omega isn't permitted to know every little detail about their alpha mate,"

"I'm sorry." 'But you're not my mate. You're just an obstacle in my way…and if there is an obstacle I cannot remove…I'll have to find a way around it.' Izuku finishes the tart with a hidden smile on his lips.

"So, did you find anything interesting on your second tour?" Dabi asks, changing subjects.

"Not really. I wish there were more light, but it's something I have to learn to deal with."

"I'm having more candles brought here for you," Dabi tells him.

"Thank you. While we're on the subject of the tour, I saw the entrance to the mines," he looks at Dabi across the table. "I would like to ask you if I can assign Bakugo to be in the mines as a guard."

Dabi pours himself another cup of wine. "Why the sudden change in your relationship with the hornet general?"

Izuku drinks his wine as well, buying a few moments to think before answering with the right words. "He's becoming too much for me to deal with. We aren't getting along well right now, and I think some time in the mines bossing others around that isn't me is a good change for both of us."

"I see," Dabi nods. "Well, there are only slaves down in the mines anyway. Bakugo can yell and beat them all he wants. But I want you to tell him that he needs to be down there."

"I can do that," Izuku says.

"Can you?" Dabi raises a dark brow, focusing all eyes on Izuku. "Are you sure you're not doing this because of your approaching heat? Are you trying to protect him from me?"

'I would need to protect you from him,' Izuku thinks to himself. "No. He just gets on my nerves."

Dabi laughs. "That's a good answer. He pisses me off too. Very well. Tomorrow you'll tell him."

"No. I want to tell Bakugo now," Izuku softly demands. "He comes in here to guard me at night, and I don't want him here."

Dabi rolls all of his eyes. "Fine. We'll summon him before bed, and you can tell him then."

Izuku smiles at Dabi, though it wasn't the spider he is really smiling at. 'Step one; complete.'

"Prince Shouto, a message has come for you,"

Shouto looks up from the book he is reading in the window seat of his chamber. He nods silently to the servant and takes the letter from them. Checking the wax seal, Shouto sees the ten point star- the symbol of the fireflies. He politely dismisses the servant to read the contents of the letter. When a firefly receives the message from other fireflies in the special flashing light of codes they use, they write it down. Shouto unfolds the letter.

Colleague,

We require your assistance. We have begun to develop a plan of escape to free All Might and the nobles. We ask that you send word to Bakugo's gammas, Kirishima and Kaminari, for their aid as well. The nobles cannot fly, so I fear we are all going to have to run. We will need support spread out through the Wastelands to help in this escape. I will keep you updated as the plan comes together. Any thoughts you may have, please share them with us.

A Friend

Shouto hurries to his desk and prepares a response letter, thinking about the words carefully. He already has some ideas.

Friend,

I'm thrilled to hear that we have a plan in mind. I knew something was not right with this marriage arrangement, but the situation was different then. I will alert the two gammas about this and get back to you. As of now, remind Izuku about the money I gave him to bribe guards and servants. Point out to him which ones you can trust. Our biggest issue with the Wastelands is the dense trees and darkness. We too will be limited to how fast and high we can fly. The trickiest part is finding a route back to the Valley. I suggest we have those above and below. The Hornets and Bees can defend on the ground. I will have my legion of locus fly in a dark wave over the trees. They will guide everyone to the Valley by their sound. I will be waiting at the border with an army ready to defend. Please keep me updated.

I urge you and the others to stay strong. There is an end in sight, and all will be well again.

Your Colleague

Shouto puts the quill away and flies from his chambers to the war room. The Insectoids greet him with bows, but Shouto passes by them quickly. He has to get this message out. His personal firefly messenger is lounging in a bed of flower petals and leaves while admiring himself in a hand mirror.

"Aoyama, I know that the mirror is jealous, but I have an urgent message for you to send."

"Oh, but can't it wait? I'm saving up my gorgeous twinkling light for the evening!"

Shouto sometimes questions why he chose Aoyama to be his personal messenger; then he remembers how he came to that choice. Aoyama is not only the same age as him, but the firefly is utterly enamored with himself, which means that he doesn't mingle with others. Even when Aoyama does engage with others, he is so full of himself that no one pays attention to him or listens to what he has to say. Aoyama is also the only one that doesn't grovel before him seeking favor. While he can't depend on Aoyama for battle tactics or war, messages get passed on quickly.

"I'd rather you pass the message on now," Shouto says, then adds, "If you do it now, you'll be free all tonight to twinkle in the sky."

Aoyama gasps excitedly. "Why, that is so true! I do twinkle and shine the brightest, don't I?"

'Well, the moths adore you for that,' Shouto thinks to himself. "Make sure only our firefly by the Wastelands gets this message," he hands Aoyama the letter and waits patiently for the firefly to read it.

"A rescue mission? Why it sounds like the perfect time to show off my skills to the world as more than just an errand beta!"

Shouto raises his brows slightly. "Oh? You sound as if you would like to join in the efforts?"

"We shall see!" Aoyama flips his blonde hair and sparkles at Shouto (who's not fazed) "We must get Izuku out of that dreadful dark place and back here where the color is!"

"I will find some use for you in this rescue mission," Shouto says. "We may need all the help we can get. As for now, keep this information between us and our firefly. Okay?"

"Indeed! The time to twinkle is now!"

"Yes…to twinkle. Twinkle away."

Shouto runs a hand through his hair and between his antenna. 'I'm going to need a lot of mead tonight.'

TBC:

Chapter 11: The Plan Part 2


	11. The Plan: Part 2

*****Warnings: Language, darkness, scary stuff, talk of seduction, mention of non-con, sweet yaoi, sexual language**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: The Plan: Part 2**

Bakugo leaves Iida's room when he's summoned to Izuku's chambers. He reminds the hawk moth to alert him the moment a reply comes from Shouto. Iida assured Bakugo that he would be the first to know. Bakugo's itching to get the plan underway, to leave this shithole behind him and return to the Valley as a hero. He doesn't care if All Might named Izuku the next Hero of the Valley; that title can be transferred through a challenge or a duel. The moment the Queen bequeaths the title to Izuku, Bakugo plans to challenge the Cherry Bee, defeat him, and gain the title. In the end, the Queen females have the final word, and that power applies to all the Queens in the Valley. For now, he will work with Izuku.

Bakugo doesn't bother to knock on the chamber door when he arrives, pushing his way in and announcing himself. The chamber's lit with candles and he finds the faint glow welcoming. The light reflects off the webs on the walls, making them shimmer as he passes. Dabi and Izuku sit at the small table by the largest candle stand; Izuku is looking stern and Dabi appearing relaxed. With this much light, Bakugo can see how disgusting Dabi's skin is, and he almost voiced that feeling.

"You called?" Bakugo crosses his arms over his chest.

"Greetings to you as well," Dabi mocks. "Your boss has a new job for you," he turns to Izuku. "Go ahead and tell him, darling,"

Bakugo already knows what Izuku is going to say.

"General Bakugo," Izuku starts, "I find your service to me to be unreliable and insubordinate. I believe a better use for your skills is in the mines, with occasional checks of my wellbeing. As your boss, this is my demand, and I expect you to accept it without complaint."

'That was very well done,' Bakugo thinks to himself. "Good! I'm fucking bored being here with, 'Bakugo do this' and 'Bakugo do that!' I'll do anything to escape your cherry ass!" He sees Izuku's eye twitch as well as the shorter antenna.

"He feels safe with me now," Dabi adds, reaching out one of the spider legs to stroke Izuku's shoulder.

Bakugo feels a twinge of jealousy and wants to bat the leg away. "Is that so? Well, that's the nature of an omega," he knows his words are hurting Izuku; Bakugo can feel it in their antennas.

"I happen to be fed up with your sarcasm as well," Dabi says. "If you were under my jurisdiction, I would have ripped your tongue out and consumed it a long time ago."

"This tongue has more venom than my stinger," Bakugo counters. "It's my strongest asset," Dabi smirks at the joke.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. A good tongue lashing from you would render most with fear. But not us."

"And I've had enough of this conversation," Bakugo says. "If you need me, which I hope you don't, I'll be in the mines," he spins on his heel and gives them the middle finger as he exits, though the gesture is really for Dabi and not Izuku.

Touring the mines in full with one of the guards, Bakugo thought he could handle it. But witnessing the type of forced labor, conditions, and punishments did not settle with him. The guard escorting him, a beta ant, points out which guards should be avoided. Bakugo can see why. Guards like this ant stand by and watch, keeping an eye on the slavery process to ensure everything runs smoothly. The violent guards are the ones shouting demands and curses, cracking whips, and punishing those that fail to keep up.

But the worst section of the mines is the Pit where they toss the dead bodies of slaves. The ant guard didn't want to go near it, saying that it frightens him. Bakugo goes to the edge of the pit and holds the torch above it, trying to see how far down it goes. He squints his eyes to see, noticing that something is moving at the bottom. Strangely, the eyes shine in the firelight. Bakugo takes a step back, keeping his face calm, but the sight chilled his blood.

"What the fuck is down there?" He asks the ant.

"No one really knows," replies the guard. "But we do know the slaves that die become food for the creatures down there. Criminals are also dumped in here. If there is something on their body that may help them to escape, it's removed first. They're not like us at all. All they do is make noise and eat."

"And...do more of these...things...get added to this pit? Don't they eat each other? Or breed?"

"I don't know that either. Once the King comes, we all leave the mines, and we don't return until he says so. I assume stuff is done then."

Bakugo turns from the pit and tells the guard that he wants to leave. He's reminded of Dabi's 'secret room' where the spider feeds on the flesh and bone of dead Insectoids. Whatever creatures scurry in the Pit are not like Dabi, though. They have to be mindless to live in such conditions. But he can only assume. One thing is for sure; he hopes to never get near the Pit again.

When the full tour was complete, the guard suggests to Bakugo that he stand by and observe how the mines operate before engaging. Bakugo agrees since his primary goal is to find the best escape route for the nobles by learning how the system works. When the change of shifts happens for the slaves, Bakugo sees the five nobles. The five work together in a tunnel. Four of them go in and out of the tunnel, carrying out piles of rocks and dirt. The largest one with extra arms pushes the cart of stones once it is full to the pully, where he loads the bucket and pulls it up. If the big one can lift and pull that many rocks, then he can lift all the others out of the mines with ease. They will need to move as quickly as possible. Bakugo could if he has to, fly the others up and out; but that will take time. If the stag beetle can do it for them, then that will give them the extra time they need to escape. Getting the stag beetle out, though, is a different story; unless he can pull himself out.

By the end of his first day in the mines, Bakugo has mentally taken notes of all that he has seen. The biggest issue is the time of day, when the nobles rest, which is the morning. They work through the evening, and this is a significant problem for all of them. Seeing in the dark, especially the forests of the Wastelands will be near impossible. The nobles will be exhausted by the morning when they can see. To escape while it is still dark, say dawn, is still a risk. And the guards are always on duty, always watching. He would need a distraction. But what? Bakugo, eventually getting frustrated with the situation, leaves the mines to return to Izuku's chambers, hoping the omega is awake. Bakugo realizes that he has been up for hours, though he isn't sleepy at all.

While on the way, he passes Dabi, who stops him in the hall.

"So? How was your time in the mines?" Dabi asks him.

"I didn't get to kick the shit out of anyone, but I was able to yell," Bakugo answers. "I saw the Pit, too. Is that where you get your 'food'?"

"Funny," Dabi says flatly, but with a smile. "The Pit is Tomura's creation, not mine."

"Yeah, well, it's a shithole. We burn our dead."

"A waste of a good meal," Dabi says.

"For you, maybe," Bakugo replies with a sneer. "But those 'things' down there...what the fuck are they? King Tomura's siblings?"

"You certainly are a humorous alpha, General Bakugo," Dabi states. "With a tongue full of venom. Whatever is in that Pit is of no use to anyone but Tomura. Let's just say, those are Insectoids who aren't necessarily 'intelligent,' as we are if you know what I mean?"

"So, they're mindless beasts. Failed hybrids, maybe?" Bakugo offers for his own curiosity.

"Perhaps. Who knows?" Dabi turns from him and starts to walk away. "So long as those things can't get out, no one but the dead has to worry."

Bakugo hears a chime in his head, like the ringing of a bell as Dabi's last words sparked the idea he needs! He's discovered the diversion needed to alert the guards away from the escape route! Those monsters in the Pit! All he will need is one. He'll have to fly down there, grab one, and bring it to the surface. If he succeeds and one is not enough, he'll bring up another. It will be a gamble, but it's the perfect distraction. Not only will the guards have to fight, but no doubt they will be frightened and likely to run away. They won't bother with the nobles escaping.

'Hot damn, I'm good!' He buzzes his wings loudly and flies in the air to do a flip. 'I'm so damn good I amaze even myself! Now, to check on Mossy-Hair and Glasses-Boy! I'll be pissed if they haven't come up with anything, but I wouldn't be surprised either. They don't have my supreme thought process!'

* * *

Izuku remains in bed, not pretending to be sick, but he does feel the beginnings of his heat. His stomach throbs with a dull pain along with a headache and hot flashes. The lower stomach pain is a result of the transformation process. Omega females go through something similar, but their heats are accompanied by long drawn out aches rather than pain since they already have slits in which to conceive and give birth. His slit needs to form, and it's unpleasant. But all of that fades and rolls into a wanton need to mate. He's never been around alpha's during his cycles, so he can only assume his body will react differently. It may even be hard to control. They're running out of time. They need to make a plan and quick.

"Hey! Mossy-Hair! I'm coming in!"

Izuku's antennas stand straight up at the sound of Bakugo's voice and the mean (but cute) insult. He sits up in the bed as Bakugo comes in, looking and smelling better than ever. Izuku closes his eyes and shakes his head. Sexualizing Bakugo right now is a symptom of his approaching heat. He doesn't need Bakugo distracted by his scent. But that body...strong and hard with defined muscles...even the coloring of the stripes...the dark amber of his antennas...the shape of his wings…

"What are you staring at, larva? We've got shit to discuss! Where's Glasses-Boy?"

"He...uh, he's not here," Izuku runs a hand through his hair and over his antennas. "I'll summon him. What did you find out in the mines?" Izuku asks while getting out of bed and putting on his robe.

"I have some ideas, but we need the other guy here, and hopefully he's heard back from the Butterfly-Bastard,"

"Their names are Shouto and Iida," Izuku reminds him. He opens the door and calls out for a servant, looking up and down the corridor for signs of one. He calls again, hoping it's a servant that hears him and not Dabi, or worse yet, Tomura. Luckily, a servant appears from around the corner, and Izuku tells them to call Iida here. "I'm sure he'll be here shortly," Izuku tells Bakugo, closing the door with a 'click.' Bakugo's alpha aura and chemical trail linger in his nostrils, making him shudder inwardly at the sensation. 'Get a hold of yourself, Izuku!'

"What have you found out?" Bakugo asks. "Anything?"

"Not much, I'm afraid," Izuku says with a sigh. "I do know that Dabi doesn't get along with Tomura, and I've been slowly planting the seed in Dabi's head about breaking away from Tomura. Dabi appears to agree with me, though I can't be sure. I want to keep Dabi on my side and turn him against Tomura. We'll let Dabi focus on Tomura for us."

Bakugo nods. "Good idea. What about your heat? I can sense it, you know,"

Izuku swallows hard. "I...um...I'm hoping we pull through with this plan...before it strikes, because-"

"Worst case scenario is you need to use your heat to seduce Dabi," Bakugo says for him. "Then whack him on the head and run."

"The problem is, I've never been around an alpha when I've had heats in the past," Izuku tells him. "I don't know if I can break away from an alpha..." he finally turns to face Bakugo. "If that happens...I still want you to get everyone out. Get the nobles and All Might to safety. Leave me here."

Bakugo narrows his eyes at Izuku. "You're not giving up again, are you?"

"No! I'm hoping with everything I have that we manage to do this before my heat! But if we have to make a snap decision, I want you to leave me behind!"

"Listen you," Bakugo storms over and grips Izuku by the front of his robe. "There's no fucking way your omega body is going to want to give itself over to that bastard! Your first experience with him was forced. I know for a fact that omegas go nuts for alphas they want. You're not going to enjoy his touch. I guarantee it!"

Izuku can feel the tears burning in his eyes, but he doesn't want to cry in front of Bakugo. "But how can you really know?" Izuku's eyes widen when he's pulled into a kiss. Bakugo's lips press hard against his- it's a forceful kiss, a dominant one. Izuku melts into the kiss, leaning against Bakugo, closing his eyes and letting a small moan escape his throat. When Bakugo pulls away, Izuku is panting softly. He yearns for more of Bakugo's touch, and he gets it when the alpha's hand shoots down to cup his semi-hard erection. Izuku burns with both pleasure and embarrassment.

"That's fucking why," Bakugo says, then lets Izuku go, enjoying the bright red face about to explode. "You'd much rather have me than Dabi,"

"Only because you're familiar to me in this dark place," Izuku breathes out.

Bakugo shakes his head. "No. You want me, and you wouldn't deny me if I flipped you over right now and shoved you up against the door,"

Izuku's eyes widen, his face still burning.

Bakugo can't help but press his body against Izuku's, pressing the omega's back against the door. He places both his hands beside Izuku's head, trapping the smaller male, and pushing his thigh between the other's legs. Izuku's groin is hot against him, and Bakugo leans his head down to nip the supple earlobe.

"You'll keep your wits about you," Bakugo whispers, "Because while you're seducing him, you'll be thinking about me. You'll be thinking about my touch," he grips the softness of Izuku's neck fluff, tightening his fist in. "You'll wonder what it feels like to have me pull on this," he tugs at the fluff "While mounting you from behind,"

Izuku shudders at the thought, imagining how Bakugo would feel inside of him. Would it be different than Dabi? It has to be. If it wouldn't be for his approaching heat, he doubts he would let himself get this close to another alpha so soon. But Bakugo's hands and hot breath against his skin thrilled him, urging his hips forward to rub his groin against the hard thigh. The sensations bring out another little moan from the back of his throat.

Both are startled when there is a knock at the door, and they quickly pull away.

"It's Tenya Iida," Iida says from behind the door.

Izuku fans himself with his hands for a moment before opening the door to let Iida in. "Thanks for joining us, Iida," he says.

"Of course," Iida looks between them. "Is everything alright? Am I interrupting something?"

"NO!" Izuku almost squeaks out.

"Took you long enough," Bakugo says with a sneer. "We need to discuss the plan. What information do you have for us?"

Iida straightens his glasses. "I have plenty. Let's go to the table. If anyone comes in unannounced, we're simply sharing stories of the Valley. Understood?"

"Yes," Izuku's glad that his erection went down with Iida's appearance, though he can't keep his eyes off of Bakugo. The alpha sits opposite of him, with Iida standing in the middle.

"I've received word from Prince Shouto," Iida says, giving them each a chance to read the letter. "This is the response I received from the fireflies."

Izuku can divert his attention from thinking about Bakugo mounting him to Shouto's letter. "It's a solid idea," Izuku says, handing the letter back to Iida. "Bakugo's found out some things as well,"

"Yeah, so here's my plan," Bakugo starts. "We begin, obviously, on the inside. I'm going to create a distraction, a dangerous one, that is going to scare the shit out of the guards in the mines. While they're running away, it will leave me time to gather the five nobles and get them out. They can't fly, so we'll put them in that large bucket made for the rocks. That big stag beetle will haul them up, and I'll help them out onto the surface. That's the first part,"

"Distract them with what?" Izuku asks.

"The monsters at the bottom of the Pit," Bakugo says, explaining to them what he saw.

"I am aware of the monsters down there," Iida says. "They're abominations of nature! It's too dangerous to grab one,"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "I'm not worried. It's the best and easiest way to escape with the least chance of being noticed."

"Wait, what about Shoji?" Izuku asks. "The stag beetle. Who's going to get him out?"

"He can pull himself up," Iida answers. "So far, we have the first part of the plan figured out. Well done, Bakugo."

"I know," Bakugo boasts. "What about you, Iida? What's your plan to get All Might out?"

"Well, I'm going to need Izuku's help with that," Iida looks at Izuku. "I will need some of that money Shouto gave you,"

Izuku nods. "Sure, take as much as you need. But what do you plan to do with it? Who are you bribing? And can we trust them?"

"She is a maid here," Iida says, "But she works the night as a prostitute for the head jailor and dungeon guards. She's stolen from the head jailor before, and if we pay her enough, she can do it again. She told me that she gets him drunk and when he falls asleep, she takes. If we pay her enough, she will steal the jailor's keys for us. When I receive them, I'll unlock All Might, and we'll meet all of you outside. I know the best way to leave from the dungeon."

Izuku smiles at the thought of All Might escaping from the dungeons. Once they are all back home, All Might can get well again, and then things will be back to the way they were before.

"That still leaves the issue of you, Izuku," Iida says to him.

Izuku blinks out of his thoughts when he hears Iida say his name. "Hm? Oh, right. Me. I told Bakugo this already, but I need to tell you as well. If we don't pull this off soon, and I go into heat…then leave without me. Take the others and go. I'll meet up with you at another time."

"Unacceptable," Iida states firmly, shaking his head and wagging his index finger. "You promised All Might and the nobles that we would all get out, and 'we' includes you, Izuku."

"I know," Izuku clenches his fists on the table. "But…I just want to be prepared for the worst to happen. I want All Might and the others safely away from here! I can handle this on my own and find my way back! All Might named me the next Hero of the Valley, and although I know All Might would never leave anyone behind…he's never been in this type of situation. He isn't an omega…and he isn't married to Dabi. This is a different world."

"Hey, what did I say before?" Bakugo points a threatening finger at Izuku. "You're not going to want Dabi's touch! Use your heat to seduce him first, then sting the motherfucker and get the fuck away. That's all you have to do."

"What if Izuku isn't in heat by the time this plays out?" Iida offers.

Bakugo buzzes his wings in frustration. "Then we'll try a different approach. You can drug him instead," Bakugo tells Izuku. "Iida, can you get something for Izuku to keep on hand?"

"A sleeping potion, you mean?"

"Yeah, something like that. Something that will dull Dabi's spider senses to make it easier for Izuku to escape."

Iida nods. "Good thinking. What do you say, Izuku? Can you do either of those things?"

Izuku slumps in the chair. "I can…I suppose. The only other way to avoid both of those is to pin Dabi and Touma against each other. Dabi already hates Tomura, and if I can get them focused on each other for whatever reason, I might be able to escape unnoticed."

Bakugo sighs. "That's a shitty plan, Mossy-Head," he says. "For that to work, you will have to have been here longer to fully gain Dabi's trust to have him suddenly turn on Tomura. It can happen, but the chance is slim. I know you hate the other two ideas, and I don't fucking blame you. But it's a one-time thing, and then you'll be free. I don't want to be carrying fucking monsters up from a dark hole and running through the woods, but I have to do it."

Izuku sighs in defeat. "You're right, Bakugo."

Iida takes the message from Shouto and brings it to a candle, letting it burn to ashes. "We can't be found out. I will take our plan to the firefly, and we'll await Shouto's ideas on our plan."

"There is one issue I've thought of," Bakugo says. "The time of day to escape, it will have to be just after dawn. That's when the nobles rest. They will be exhausted, yes, but they will have to deal with it. If they truly want to escape, then they will find the strength to push through their exhaustion. We can't run or fight in the dark. We'll be at a disadvantage. We need to leave right at dawn."

"Yes, I agree with Bakugo," Iida says. "Izuku? What about you?"

Taking a deep breath, Izuku says, "I will no doubt be awake the night before, so I will…seduce Dabi in the very early morning with my heat…whether it is here or not…and sting him into a stupor."

Bakugo smirks darkly. "That's the way to do it! Remember, Mossy-Haired larva, you're a fucking fighter, too! A shitty one who isn't like me, but a fighter nonetheless! Be omega for a little bit, and then be a fucking alpha!"

Izuku's eyes widen for a moment, and then he laughs, wiping away tears. "Okay, Bakugo! I'll do just that!"

Iida smiles as well. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement! I will alert Shouto of our plans right away! He should respond shortly, so for now, Bakugo, I want you to get some rest. Izuku, you as well. Leave the rest of this to me," Iida thumps his chest proudly. "When you're rested, Bakugo, I want you to meet secretly with Shoji- let him know of what we expect of him during the escape. He is going to be our strength, and we'll have to depend on him for possibly having to carry one or two of the others. Jiro has lost her song, but if she can find the spirit again, her streams of chirping will pierce ears with the high pitched sound. Momo is an alpha, so she will help to keep everyone focused. Tokoyami hasn't been doing too well recently, and I'm sure Shoji will want to carry him most of the way. But Tokoyami is a luna moth, and his wings are bright. If we need to, we will use his wings on Shoji's back as extra light. Uraraka still manages to smile, and I know she will empower the others to find the strength to keep going."

"Right. They need to cooperate with us," Bakugo says. "I'll talk to Stag-Head tomorrow."

"That's Shoji," Iida corrects him.

"Yeah, Shoji," Bakugo would forget all their names within the hour. "Get the message to the half-and-half asshole. I'm going to catch up on some sleep," He notices Izuku watching him intently. "I need to sleep,"

Izuku flushes and nods. "Right! Yes, that's true. You do need to rest, and we've been here for too long anyway. We should split up for now. Iida, get the message out."

"Right away."

* * *

"A message has come for you, sir,"

"Finally!" Shouto drops the book he was reading to take the letter from the servant, thanking them. He opens it up and reads the contents from Iida.

 _Friend,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that we have thought of a plan. This is what we will need from you; find a direction for us to follow should the locus happen to fail. Have your people stationed in the surrounding area to aid in escape. General Bakugo will have the nobles. I will have All Might. And Izuku will have himself. We must leave at dawn for there will be more light by then for us to see. Please advise Bakugo's gammas to meet the nobles and Bakugo along the way, the closer, the better. Should Bakugo have to stand and fight, someone will have to help lead the nobles and protect them. That duty will fall to Kirishima and Kaminari. Izuku will have his own battle to face. What's important is we get All Might and the nobles to safety._

 _Please let me know your thoughts and how you wish to proceed._

 _Your Colleague_

Before responding, Shouto maps out what he knows of the Wastelands and the best way to travel. Re-drawing the map, he sets up the path of escape, using dots, circles, and stars to show where positions will be. Once this is complete, he takes to the paper.

 _Colleague,_

 _I applaud you and the others for this excellent escape plan. I'm confident that we can pull it off, so long as all cooperate. I have mapped out the best route from Graventhorn to the Valley. When you escape, start by heading east in the direction of the rising sun. That is the direction the locus will be flying as well. If you are unsure about seeing the sun, look at the tops of the trees. They all point towards the sun, for they seek its warmth. Use those as a guide, and follow the sound of the locus._

 _I've been in touch with Kirishima and Kaminari; they are ready to fight and defend. I will tell them to be ready, and I know where I will place them. I am also placing my best and strongest warriors at certain spots along the escape route to aid in whatever way they can. When you believe you are ready to carry this out, alert me right away, and I will set everything up._

 _I know we can do this. I cannot wait to see everyone once again. Tell them that I will hold a welcome home feast for everyone at the palace. Let that help lift their spirits. Stay strong, and I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Your Friend._

 **TBC**

 **Next Chapter: The Escape: Part 1**


	12. The Escape: Part 1: It's Now or Never

*****Warnings: Lots of sexual harassment between Izuku, Tomura, and Dabi. Language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Escape: Part** **1** **It's Now or Never**

Bakugo returns to the mines after taking a much-needed rest and eating a full (yet shitty) meal. He feels even stronger than before. The slaves in the mines have just switched shifts, which means the nobles are resting now. Bakugo wants to fly but remembers that everyone down here can't, and he wants to draw as little attention to himself as he can. None of the guards standing watch bother him nor care to look his way. He's granted access the slave quarters (not that anyone could keep him out) and finds the room with the nobles. Bakugo tells the guard on duty that he is taking over, and the ant thanks him for the break.

Checking inside first, Bakugo counts five nobles- four curled up in a pile and the stag beetle sitting by himself but still close to the others. Bakugo checks behind him to make sure there are no other guards around before slipping inside and closing the door. There is barely any light and the torch he's carrying won't last for very long. He holds the flame in front of the stag beetle, making the large Insectoid blink his eyes open when he feels the heat, then quickly averts his gaze.

"Sorry, but I need to be able to see you," Bakugo says, crouching down to face him. "Don't wake the others,"

"You're that hornet from before," Shoji says in a soft voice, glancing at the others before looking back at Bakugo. "What is it that you want?"

"I'll tell you, so shut up and listen because I hate to repeat myself!" Bakugo tells him of the plan, what he is expected to do, and what will happen after they get out.

Shoji listened intently to every word. "I see. If you never said Prince Shouto's name, I wouldn't have believed you and taken you for a spy," he says, unfazed by Bakugo's scowling, angry face.

"You're an ass," Bakugo hisses at him. "Are you doing this or not? I don't give a shit if you all rot in here!"

"No need for foul language," Shoji says calmly. "I think it's a solid plan, and while it may take some convincing to the others, I assure you that we will be ready to leave as soon as you say."

"Good," Bakugo stands back up. "I won't hesitate to leave anyone behind if they panic. When we move, we move fast. Got it?"

Shoji nods. "Yes. Everyone will be ready. And tell the others 'thank you' for us. We appreciate their aid."

"Fine. Just don't fuck anything up. There's no room for failure."

* * *

Izuku is running out of time. He can feel it in his blood. The dreaded heat cycle of his kind, which he is starting to believe is more of a curse, has been bubbling its way to the surface. His body's been uncomfortable since his moment with Bakugo when they touched. Izuku rolls back and forth on the bed, feeling restless and tired all at once. As if being trapped in this room isn't enough, he has to be suffering as well. Hopefully, the others are getting everything into place and they can leave.

'Please...please hold out until we escape,' Izuku continues begging to himself while still rolling on the bed and never heard the door to the room open. 'Stupid body! How I wish I were born anything but omega!' he can feel himself growing frustrated, ready to let out a holler of rage when something in the room instantly stops him from doing so. His eyes widen while his antennas twerk and twitch. 'Is that Dabi? No. It feels nothing like Dabi. It's not Bakugo or Iida, either.' Whatever it is, it's behind him, making hundreds of little clicking noises along the floor.

Izuku knows then who it is, but whispers out, "W-Who's there?" He can't bring himself to turn around to look at the Centipede King.

"Oh, you heard me," Tomura says with a small, breathy chuckle. "I just happened to be going by when I heard sounds of your distress and came to...see how you are faring."

Izuku was grateful for the covers shielding his trembling body. "I'm well, thank you. You can leave now."

"Well, now that's rude," Tomura says. "You are a guest in my home. I own everything around you,"

Izuku feels the weight of Tomura on the bed and thinks the gamma is sitting on the edge. It's not Tomura's humanoid body, though. It's the long centipede part. Izuku almost jumps out of his skin when he feels the pointy legs touching his body from beneath the covers. Bottom lip trembling, Izuku looks down and sees the top sheet lifting up and down with the back antennas. The Vespa part of him wants to release his stinger and just stab the flesh awkwardly caressing his own. But any sudden, rash movements may affect their plan, so Izuku lays very still, waiting to see what Tomura will do next.

"It's a shame your alpha mate is not here to care for you right now,"

'Alpha mate,' Izuku repeats to himself. 'I have no alpha mate,' but an image of Bakugo appears in his mind, then he remembers Bakugo's touch, the plan, and how powerless he feels with not able to bring more help to aid the others. Bakugo has his plan, Iida has his, and Izuku only has to seduce or poison Dabi. There is no honor in poisoning, and even less in seduction.

Tomura's lower half creeps up along the length of Izuku's body, stopping at his shoulders. 'Think, Izuku! Think! How can you get out of this? Think! Think! Think!' the tip of the back antenna slips out from under the sheet and strokes his cheek. Unable to help himself, Izuku yelps and leaps from the bed in a flash, flying up to hover over Tomura. The Centipede King looks up at him with a crazed smirk.

"Leave my room," Izuku commands of him. "You don't belong in here when my mate is not present!" 'That's it, Izuku! Turn them against each other! Now is your chance!' "Dabi said we are going to leave and we'll have our own place together,"

"Oh, did he now?" Tomura's smirk fades to a frown. "And just where does he think you will go? To the Valley?" The smirk returns. "Foolish little Cherry Bee. He will take you further into the darkness of the Wastelands!"

"No. I will welcome him into the Valley as my mate," Izuku lies to Tomura. "But only Dabi."

Tomura's eyes turn dark and dangerous as he rears himself up towards Izuku on his centipede half. Izuku darts backward and away from Tomura's approach, but he hits the wall, and suddenly, he can't move. 'Oh no! The webbing!' Izuku grips his teeth as he tries to pull his body off of the webs but only succeeds in becoming tangled further. 'No! Damn it!'

"Oh, dear me...you seem to be a little stuck," Tomura laughs at him.

Izuku ceases in struggling to analyze the situation he's in. Currently, he is safe from Tomura because he is stuck up high where the centipede can't reach, and even if he tries, Tomura risks becoming stuck as well. As bad as it is, Izuku is actually safe from Tomura's touch.

"You look so sweet up there, all tangle and helpless..."

"Dabi will help me down. Please summon him,"

"I can get you down too,"

"But I want my mate,"

Tomura stares manically at him. "Don't go thinking yourself so high and mighty, little Cherry Bee. You're nothing but a breeding ground for hybrid children."

"That's not what Dabi says,"

"Then he is lying to you,"

"What's going on in here?"

Izuku turns to see that Dabi has entered, looking from both him and Tomura.

"Why is he in the web?" Dabi demands Tomura answer.

"He flew into it himself," Tomura answers.

"And why would he do that?" Dabi questions. "I doubt he would be up there, stuck to the web, if you hadn't been in our room."

"This is MY room," Tomura reminds him. "Everything in this place belongs to me!"

"Yes, as you like to remind me," Dabi sets all eight eyes on Izuku. "What happened in here, wife?"

"I was resting in bed when he came in and...he touched me."

Dabi, face showing no expression, looks to Tomura. "You can't be touching my mate,"

Tomura laughs at him. "If you had been in here doing your damn job, I wouldn't have had to come in. The Cherry Bee is very close to his heat. If you can't do it, then I can in your place."

'That's it! Go at each other!' Izuku says to himself, then shouts 'no' at Tomura.

Tomura hisses at him. "SHUT UP!"

"He is married to me, and I am the alpha here, AND I am acting on the Master's command,"

Izuku watches as Tomura backs down at the mention of the 'master.'

"Stay out of our room," Dabi tells Tomura. "And keep your creepy-crawly scrawny legs off of my mate. I'm done with this conversation. Now leave."

"I am the king! You do not command me!" Tomura races up to Dabi and rears up to hover over him. Dabi isn't fazed and stands calmly, humanoid hands in his coat pockets.

"But the Master commands you, and you have your orders. I told you to leave. Now go!"

Izuku surprised that Tomura did not put up more of a fight but did as Dabi commanded. He flinches when Dabi slams and locks the door

"Now I have to get you down from there,"

"Yes, please help me down," Izuku watches as Dabi's spider legs climb up the wall without getting stuck on webs. He tries not to tremble when all eight legs sound him accompanied by eye glowing blue eyes. It's an awkward situation to be in. "Please, I want to get down," Why isn't Dabi helping him? Or answering him? He fears what Dabi will do while being so close with his heat nearing its peak. When Dabi leans his face towards Izuku's, he quickly turns away. "Please, get me down." He says again.

"Maybe I like you up here, stuck and helpless, when so close to your heat,"

Izuku's eyes widen and he hopes that doesn't mean what he thinks it means.

"You look good enough to eat,"

'He's getting turned on! I can sense it!' Izuku needs to get himself out of this situation.

"A bit of this antenna is already gone," Dabi flicks at the scabbed tip, then leans forward to lick it. "You don't need two."

"NO! STOP IT!" Before Dabi could bite, Izuku does first, releasing his mandibles. However, he misses when he strikes for Dabi's throat. Dabi's mandibles were not out, so Izuku quickly retracts his. "I...I'm sorry! I-"

"Did you really think I was going to eat you?"

"Dabi...a lot has happened to me in the last hour and...and I'm very jumpy right now. If you want everything to go over well...if you want me to breed properly...y-you can't have me stressed. You said so yourself. I won't give you strong offspring if I'm too stressed." Saying the words made him feel sick to his stomach.

Dabi smiles. "Oh, I understand. Being so close to your heat makes you a little crazy and sensitive. I suppose you want me to make it 'special?'"

'Special?' Izuku sees the chance to use the sleeping potion, or poison, or whatever it is, when Dabi isn't on guard. "Yes, make it special. If you want to come to the Valley, you have to show me that you can...be a good person."

Dabi raises a dark brow. "The Valley? You would willingly take me to the Valley as your mate?"

"I made a vow, and I never break my promises. I can't live in this dark place any longer. I want to return to the Valley, and you can come with me."

Dabi is silent for a moment, then says, "You're lying."

"What reason would I have to lie?"

"Your heat is making you think this way," Dabi says. "But that's alright. I'll play along with your omega senses." Dabi quickly and easily cuts the webbing from Izuku, freeing him. "As you said, I can't stress you out. So, we'll have a special night. Just the two of us, when your heat hits,"

Izuku lands on the floor as Dabi crawls down from the wall.

"Late tonight," Izuku offers. "When King Tomura is asleep. He might barge in."

Dabi thinks for a moment. "I suppose you're right. Then I will have a...special evening prepared. An alpha can set off an omega's heat early."

Izuku nods. "I know."

Dabi tilts his head slightly. "You're being very...compliant all of a sudden."

"My heat," Izuku lies. "It weakens my resolve to think and act. It...makes me a slave to an alpha."

Dabi nods. "I understand. That's perfect, then. I'll have the night prepared, at the latest time, when Tomura is asleep."

"Yes...when he is asleep." 'And you will be, too.'

* * *

Iida rushes down to the mines after his visit with Izuku to tell Bakugo that the plan is going to happen sooner than later. He asks around for Bakugo, and one of the guard's points to the area of the Pit. Iida swallows his dread of the place and approaches the room where he spots Bakugo hovering over the Pit with a torch. Iida can hear the squealing and cries of the beasts below.

"Bakugo!" Iida calls his name and waves the hornet over. "I have news,"

"What is it?"

Iida leans in to whisper. "Izuku is too close to his heat, so he needs to strike tonight. Dabi is having a special dinner with him where Izuku will plant the sleeping poison in Dabi's food or drink. It will be late tonight when Tomura is asleep."

Bakugo nods. "Good. Tell Izuku to remain with Dabi to make sure he keeps sleeping. When you're certain you are ready and have the key to free All Might, go and get Izuku first. I'll get the others up and out."

"And tell them to head east, towards the dawn," Iida says. "The treetops point in the direction of the sun. That is what we will follow, and the sound of the locus. I will tell our firefly to send the message to Shouto to be ready."

Bakugo smirks and licks his lips. "Let's get this shit underway!"

"But what if we're caught?" Uraraka asks Shoji.

"So long as everyone cooperates, we should be able to escape without much issue," Shoji tells her. "There will be Prince Shouto and General Bakugo's soldiers posted throughout the Wastelands to help us."

"Which way do we go when we leave?" Jiro asks.

"East. Towards the sun," Shoji says. "We follow General Bakugo first. I'm assuming he will be our first line of defense should we encounter anything that may hinder our escape. The most important thing for all of us to do is to keep running. We follow the sun and the sound of the locus," He turns to Momo. "I think you should be in front, Momo. I'll bring up the rear, with General Bakugo flying overhead. During our escape, we'll have All Might with us as well."

Momo nods. "We will keep All Might in the middle," She, like the others, are aware of All Might's condition. "I suggest we move in a single file."

"But what about Tokoyami?" Uraraka looks to the luna moth curled up against Shoji.

"I'll be fine," Tokoyami responds, though his fever has gotten worse and he's had to depend on Shoji to keep him standing.

"I'll carry him," Shoji says. "We must do all we can to help Izuku and Bakugo. I know it's going to be a challenge, but we should all use our strengths," he looks at Jiro, "Or find them again, so we can help if needed."

"Yes. We don't want to prove more of a burden than we already are," Momo says. "I'm trained in the sword. When we begin our escape, I'll take one from the guards and I'll be our front line of defense."

"Good idea, Momo!" Uraraka says happily. "We're finally going to get out of here! After all this time! We can see the sun again!"

"We're not out of the dark yet," Jiro reminds her. "We need to think of a plan should we get caught."

"We won't get caught," Uraraka assures her. "We'll have enough help in getting away. It's like Shoji says; we just have to pull our strengths together to make it!"

"This is our only chance to escape," Shoji says. "We may never get another chance, and we will likely die before that chance comes. General Bakugo is insistent that, if anyone falls behind, they will stay behind. We need to pull together. It's now, or never."

* * *

Izuku sits on the edge of the bed, staring down at his choice of clothing for the 'special evening.' To look seductive, he has to show more skin, so he decided on just an open vest and loose-fitting pants. His stomach twisted and ached with nerves as well as the building of his heat. In a few moments, Dabi will enter the room with a 'special' dinner for their 'special' evening. Everything depends on the sleeping poison. Izuku has it tucked in the back of the chair at the table where they will sit to eat. He'll need to wait for an opening to sneak the poison into Dabi's drink. But what if it fails?

'No, I can't think that way. It won't fail! I have to do this, for All Might and the others!'

"Good evening, wife," it's Dabi.

Izuku looks to the door with wide eyes and manages a small smile. "G-Good evening,"

Dabi sniffs the air as he walks in with a large tray of food and wine. "You smell sweet and ripe, like a plump little cherry."

Izuku forced himself to chuckle at the joke. "I am a Cherry Bee," 'Stupid thing to say,' Izuku thinks.

"I see you're dressed for the evening?" Dabi places the tray on the table.

"Did you want me to dress another way?" Izuku asks.

"Naked, maybe?"

Izuku hesitated for a moment, debating whether he should do as Dabi suggested or insist he keep his clothes on. His goal is to lure Dabi into a weakened state of mind, giving him a false sense of security. It wouldn't be much longer that he will have to endure Dabi's requests, so Izuku built up the courage to slide the vest from his torso.

"That's good enough," Dabi says from the table. "I didn't think you would actually do it. I suppose you really are witless when you're in heat."

Izuku knows it to be true, though at this moment, he still has his wits about him. His body throbs with a dull, constant ache that won't cease until his heat hits full on. As he takes his place at the table, Izuku studies the food, looking for the easiest item to plant the sleeping poison on, or in. Nothing but the wine is suitable. Somehow, he has to get Dabi away from the table for a few moments so he can slip it in.

"Still so nervous around me," Dabi states flatly. "You make me feel like a terrible person. Am I really that bad?"

'Yes.' "I'm uncomfortable with all of this and I'm trying to get used to it. I want to be a good mate, and if this marriage is to work, I need to push through my insecurities."

Dabi lifts the pitcher from the tray. "Perhaps some strong wine to help ease your nerves?"

"Yes, please." Izuku holds out his cup as Dabi pours the red liquid. He brings the cup to his lip, but frowns on the rim when he sees that Dabi isn't pouring himself any wine. "Are you not drinking the wine?"

Dabi picks a piece of meat off the tray. "I'm not really interested in wine tonight," he answers. "I'm hungry, not thirsty."

'Think, Izuku! Think!' "I don't want to be the only one drinking…"

Dabi smiles flatly at him. "How cute. You feel self-conscience? I suppose a glass or two will not hurt. Anything to ease my 'mate' into their heat."

Izuku lets out an inwardly sigh of relief as Dabi pours himself wine. He won't touch the meat but eats the nuts and sweet treats. Izuku doesn't want to know, or wonder, what the meat is or where it came from. That, he thinks, is a fact that he does not need to know in life. Dabi talks on about the plans he has for when they live in the Valley, and Izuku plays along. Time is running short. He needs to get Dabi to ingest the poison. Izuku tries to think of a distraction while still pretending to listen to Dabi's talk.

And, oddly enough, his heat was not coming on as fast as Izuku thought it would being so close to an alpha. Bakugo must have been right. If Bakugo were here, Izuku's certain he'd go into heat. But he doesn't desire Dabi at all, so there is no need to worry about that any longer. It would have happened by now. 'Good.' Izuku thinks to himself. 'Now…to get to that wine cup…'

"I'm thirsty," Izuku says after Dabi finishes a sentence.

"You have wine,"

"No. My heat is making me thirsty now. I'm a little hot. I would like some water, please."

Dabi rolls all eight eyes. "Water is rare here. We haven't had a rain storm in a long while."

"But you do have some stashed away?"

"We do," he sighs and rubs his forehead. "I suppose you want to me to get that for you, too?"

Izuku manages a small smile. "Please, husband?" The smile worked. Dabi gets up to go to the door, calling for a servant. Izuku takes this chance to get the poison and pour the contents into the wine. 'Success!' He stashes the tiny empty bottle back in its place just as Dabi comes back to the table.

"Your water will be here shortly," Dabi tells him.

"Thank you, husband," Izuku holds up his cup. "We should toast to this night. To changes in the world. To leaving Graventhorn. To living in the Valley," he holds his cup out towards Dabi. "To our marriage opening up to changes for the greater good."

Dabi looks at Izuku, studying the Cherry Bee's face before slowly lifting his cup. "You really wish for something good to come of this marriage?"

"I want to see changes," Izuku tells him. "You can help me make these changes. So, a toast to us. Yes?"

Dabi smirks and taps his cup to Izuku's. "To us, the new power couple." Dabi takes a heavy gulp of the wine.

Izuku gulps his as well. "A power couple of the new world," his smile brightens at his success. "I like that thought." 'Iida says it works fast. He should be getting sleepy very soon.' "Are you ready to go to the bed?" Izuku offers, feeling confident now that Dabi took the poison.

"I am a little weary," Dabi says. "I would like to lay down."

Izuku doesn't want to help Dabi too much because it might look suspicious. He goes to the bed on his own and waits for Dabi to approach. Dabi stumbles a bit when he stands up. "It must be my heat affecting you," Izuku offers.

"Must be," Dabi makes his way to the bed and sits beside Izuku.

"Lay down with me,"

"Yeah."

Izuku can see all of Dabi's eyes becoming heavy. He helps the alpha lay back on the bed and rests beside him. Izuku is anxiously waiting for Dabi to fall asleep. They are so close. The timing will be just right. He keeps smiling at Dabi, whose eyelids are drooping close. 'Almost there. Keep playing the role!' "I'm ready for you to mount me."

"I will…in just a moment," Dabi's eyes all shut and his breathing becomes slow and steady.

Izuku stares at him, wanting to make sure he is asleep before attempting to get up. After a few moments, he carefully slips from the bed. Dabi doesn't move. All the alpha's limbs and legs are limp with sleep. Perfect. Izuku quickly puts on his clothes, grinning from ear-to-ear. His plan worked! 'Now, to get to Bakugo, All Might, and the others!'

"Leaving so soon, wife?"

Izuku feels the world come crumbling down around him as Dabi's chilling, steady voice stills his blood and freezes his heart.

 **TBC in The Escape Part 2**


	13. The Escape: Part 2: A Torrent of Trouble

*****Sorry it took so long. Work has been tough with the large project I'm working on, and finding time to write was hard. But, as always, thanks for the support and comments and emails!**  
 *****Please read the note at the end.**  
 *****Warnings: Language, violence, fighting**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Escape: Part 2: Torrent of Trouble**

Bakugo received word from Iida that he has the key and is ready for the escape. Neither of them has heard from Izuku, but Bakugo decided that they cannot wait. Bakugo tells Shoji to be prepared after their mining shift is over. The guards pay little attention to Bakugo when he goes to the Pit, hovering above it with his wings humming over the sounds of screeching from below. His first task is to keep the creatures from attacking him so that he can grab one. Since Dabi is with Izuku, Bakugo snuck into the secret closet of flesh in jars, took one, and tucked it away. He will use this to distract the monsters, and when their backs are turned, he'll grab one.

Bakugo takes the jar out, opens it, and turns his head away from the smell, making a gagging sound. The creatures smell it too and start jumping up. Perfect. Bakugo slowly lowers himself to the center of the pit, just out of reach of the monsters. He tosses the piece of flesh to the further area of the Pit, watching the creatures swarm over it. He drops the jar and grabs the closest monster under its arms and flies upward. The beast is heavy, and it's struggling to get free. Bakugo can hear it snapping its jaws.

Finally out of the Pit, Bakugo drops the creature to the floor, and it takes off in a run, screaming with excitement, and enters the main room of the mines. Bakugo looks down to see the others want to escape as well, reaching up as if begging him to take them. Bakugo flies down, takes another, and brings it up. He does this until all the monsters are out and they begin running amuck. Bakugo hears the guards start to shout and panic.

"The monsters escaped!" One shouts.

"Run away! Run for your lives!"

Bakugo smirks and flies from the Pit to the pully, watching the chaos with devilish glee. The monsters spare no one, attacking and tearing apart the unfortunate guards who did not get to escape.

'Where are you, Shoji? You'd better show up!'

"Bakugo!"

Bakugo turns at the sound of his name to see Shoji and the other nobles coming towards him. A creature screams and rushes towards the nobles. Bakugo flies over with his sword and easily slays the monster.

"Hurry! Get them out!" Bakugo barks the orders to Shoji.

"Everyone, in the bucket!" Momo orders, helping the others into the bucket after Shoji poured out all the rocks. They all look towards the sound of an alarm bell, and they know they have to move quickly. "Shoji, start pulling!" Momo says.

Bakugo flies to the top to look out, checking their surroundings. Three guards stand talking and point upwards. Bakugo can hear the sounds of the locus, but there is another sound- the sound of thunder. 'Oh, fuck no,' He grits his teeth. 'The last fucking thing we need is fucking rain!' Taking his sword, Bakugo flies towards the guards and slays them, slicing and running them through with the blade. Going back to the hole, he looks down to see that Shoji is lifting the others and they are halfway. "HURRY UP!" He shouts down at them.

Momo gathers Jiro, Uraraka, and Tokoyami close to her. "Remember, when we get out, we follow the sound of the locus and head east. We must keep heading east, and no matter what, we can't lose focus."

"But what if we need to fight?" Uraraka asks.

"Then, we will fight," Momo tells her. "Don't forget that Prince Shouto has his army spread out all over to help us. Our main goal is to keep running- to make it back to the Valley, and leave the fighting to the warriors."

Tokoyami looks down at Shoji, silently asking the other with his eyes to not leave them.

Before the bucket even reaches the top, Bakugo starts pulling the nobles out one by one. "We have to move fast! There's a storm coming!"

"That will wet our wings!" Jiro says, trying not to panic.

"I fucking know that!" Bakugo hisses at her. "GET UP HERE YOU GIANT DUNG BEETLE!" he shouts down at Shoji, who has just settled himself in the bucket to start pulling himself up. Bakugo hears more than one alarm bell now. "Shit! We need to start moving!"

"I'm not leaving without Shoji!" Tokoyami shouts at Bakugo.

"Whatever," Bakugo hovers in the air, looking around for signs of either Iida or Izuku. 'Come on, come on, where are you assholes? You'd better not fuck this up for me!'

* * *

Iida panics when he hears the alarm bells, but All Might's steady hands rest on his shoulders, instantly relaxing him.

"Keep your wits about you, Young Iida," He says.

"But I don't see Izuku! He should be here by now!"

"I want you to go with Bakugo and the others," All Might says. "They need your help more than I do. I will wait for Izuku."

Iida pulls away from him. "No, I'm not leaving you here! If you get caught again, all of this would be for nothing!" Iida shivers at the serious, hard look on All Might's worn face. "All Might...?"

"I have named Izuku my successor. It's important that I make sure he gets out safely. Go with Bakugo. We will join you shortly. Now go!"

Iida hesitates for a moment, but the fierce, determined look in All Might's sunken eyes assures him that there is nothing to worry about. Even though All Might may be withered and worn, he is still, to Iida, the Hero of the Valley- and he won't lose. "Take care," Iida says to him.

* * *

Izuku can't believe his ears. Dabi isn't asleep; the alpha is awake! Slowly- ever so slowly- Izuku turns around to see all eight of Dabi's blue eyes staring hard at him. Dabi uses his spider legs to lift himself from the bed. How could this have happened? Izuku thought they were so careful! He willed his body to move, but his body froze in place. His heat is telling him to remain with the alpha, to obey his body's wishes. However, when Dabi walks close to him, Izuku finds the strength and flies up out of his reach, remaining in the center of the room to avoid the webs.

"A fine attempt to overpower me," Dabi says coolly. "Too bad it didn't work."

"How did you know?" Izuku asks.

"I became a little suspicious at your change in behavior. At first, I thought you were really coming to like me. And then, I found that someone was in my closet, one of many, and my vial of sleeping poison had gone missing. No one ever goes into my closets, which means that it had to be Bakugo who found it since he knows where my...other closet is. I knew then that you had to be planning something with him, and that's why you changed your behavior towards me. So, when you wanted to make your night of heat special, I knew this would be the time when you would do it. I was prepared," he smirks. "Since I help make the poison, I know what it looks like, and the wine was a different color from when I poured it. I pretended to drink it, then played along with your little game."

'Iida took the poison from Dabi's closet? He must not have known! If he did, he would have swapped it with something! This was nobody's fault, but now it complicates things.'

"Come down from there, wife," Dabi holds his arms up to Izuku. "Come down, and I won't rip your wings off."

Izuku doesn't know what he should do since part of the plan failed. Are the others ready? Did Iida get All Might out? What should he do? Both Dabi and Izuku hear the sounds of shouting in the distance of the castle. Izuku knows what that is! Bakugo freed the creatures! The plan is working! He can fight now.

"What's going on?" Dabi looks to the door when he hears the shouts and nearly dodges Izuku's stinger. He looks up at the bee to see that Izuku's mandibles are out and his stinger has formed and uncurled. Dabi grins. "You've been planning an escape behind our backs, haven't you?"

Izuku grins madly at Dabi, readying his fists and stinger. "This ends now, 'husband!' I won't let you lay a hand on me again!" Izuku flies at Dabi, itching for his revenge. "Let's see how you like getting forcibly penetrated!"

Izuku slams into Dabi at full force, planning to catch the other off guard. Dabi's fangs open up and try to snap at him, but Izuku darts away. His speed in the air is no match for Dabi's on the ground, so he floats out of reach. Waiting for an opening, Izuku holds his stinger out and starts jabbing it towards Dabi. The spider avoids it each time, so Izuku speeds it up, thrusting his stinger faster. He notices that Dabi is moving slower, and Izuku believes it is a reaction to his heat. Izuku uses this along with the jabbing of his stinger to finally trip Dabi up. With a cry of pent up rage and pure satisfaction, he stabs Dabi in the side with his stinger, releasing venom.

Darting up and away, Izuku watches as Dabi struggles to stay upright while holding his side. Eight eyes glare dangerously up at him, but Izuku doesn't care. As of now, he has won his revenge on Dabi. The huntsman spider falls to his knees- no doubt the venom painfully numbing every blood vessel and limb. The spider legs start to droop, and Dabi flops to the floor, twitching, with his weak spider legs trying to lift him.

While Izuku wants to gloat over his long-awaited victory, he has to join the others. Without looking back at Dabi, he flies out of the room and through the halls of Graventhorn, looking for the nearest exit. No one tries to stop him, though by now, Tomura must know something is happening. Just as Izuku finds the front entrance, he hears alarm bells tolling.

'No time to waste now! I have to find the others!' He breaks through the doors, heart pounding, and flies outside. Izuku's greeted with wetness. Wetness? Rain? Landing on the ground, he looks up through the dead trees to see clouds overhead with rumbles of thunder. 'Oh no! No, no, no, no! Where are the locus?' he tries to listen for the hum but only hears the rain. 'Wait, head east!'

"Young Izuku!"

Izuku gasps when he hears the familiar voice of his mentor. Can it really be? He turns and sees All Might, still a skeletal form, but alive. Izuku feels the tears falling down his cheeks as he runs to All Might and embraces the hornet. "ALL MIGHT! ALL MIGHT, YOU'RE SAFE!" All of his emotions came crashing into one another like the thunder from above. His victory, his fear, his heat, and his happiness all rolled into one. He thought he might go mad.

All Might returns the embrace and says, "I'm glad you made it out! But we don't have much time! We must join the others,"

"Then, everyone got out?" Izuku looks up at him, wiping away the tears.

"Yes, now, follow me. Iida has already gone to join the others."

"But how are we to escape with this rain?"

"We will have to run, and run fast," All Might tells him. "The Centipede King knows by now that something has happened, and it won't take him long to find out what. His speed is a hundred times faster than all of ours."

Izuku nods. "Then there's no time to waste! Let's head east!"

Izuku and All Might go east, hoping to get as far away from the castle as they can. The rain begins to fall harder in a steady flow. Izuku hears Iida's voice calling to them and tells All Might to follow him. As they run through the trees, Izuku's antennas pick up the chemical trail of Bakugo. He grins when they see Bakugo and Iida standing with the others.

"It's about time, you pollen-sucking bastard!" Bakugo shouts at him.

"And All Might, too!" Uraraka says.

Izuku stops in front of Bakugo and says, "I stabbed Dabi with my venom!"

"Good. Tell me about it later! Now we all have to run!" Bakugo says. "Izuku, you take the front! Shoji and I will take the back!"

"Put All Might in the middle," Momo offers.

"More alarms are going off!" Iida says. "We have to leave! Now!"

"Everyone, follow me!" Izuku waves his hand and signals for the others to follow him. They start running, and he looks back to make sure everyone is there. All Might is in the middle, Bakugo is in the way back with Shoji, who is carrying both Tokoyami and Uraraka. Iida and Momo are on either side of All Might, and Jiro is behind him.

There's the sound of a horn, a war horn, and as if on cue, the rain falls harder. 'This is bad!' Izuku says, feeling the rain wetting his wings and antenna, making them droop. His wings feel like wet paper, and now are utterly useless until they dry. 'Shouto's army is expected to fly low to the ground to give them the upper hand! But if they're all stuck to the ground like we are, fighting is going to be difficult for them!'

"Tomura is sending out the Army of Ants!" Iida shouts. "They'll be on us soon! Where's Shouto's army?"

"Those two block-heads!" Bakugo curses Kirishima and Kaminari for not being here. "I ask them to do one fucking thing!"

"It's the rain!" Izuku shouts back, wiping the water from his eyes. "It's slowing everyone down!"

"We keep running!" All Might says. "We don't have any other choices! No one despair! We're going to make it!"

Izuku smiles at All Might's positivity. So long as All Might says it, then they really don't have anything to worry about.

* * *

Dabi stumbles through the halls and to Tomura's throne room where he sees the centipede gripping the armrests of the chair. His gaze is blurry and his body aches with the venom flowing through his veins. He's fortunate to be standing at all. Because of Izuku's heat, the venom wasn't sharp- a biological event to keep an unwilling omega from killing a mounting alpha. Tomura isn't smiling in the crazy way that he does. Instead, his red eyes glare at Dabi, almost as if they see right through him.

"Is it true they've all escaped?" Tomura asks slowly. "Your bride, All Might, and the nobles?"

"Y-Yes,"

"I see. I've already sounded the alarms and sent out the Ant Army."

"The rain will slow them down," Dabi manages to say through the pain. "Our fighters strive on the ground. We're used to the rain. This is our chance to catch them,"

Tomura stands up from his throne. "Oh, I am going to catch them," he says "But there will be no leniency, and I will leave no one alive!"

* * *

"You're highness; the locus can't fly!" Says a soldier to Shouto. "How are they going to navigate?"

Shouto keeps his expression calm, but the rest of him is panicking internally. "What do the firefly say?"

"The one closest to Graventhorn hasn't seen them!"

"Do we have enough fireflies to light the way for them?"

"No, sir."

Shouto tries to keep calm to think. He has the numbers to defend them along the escape route, but they did not factor in, or plan for rain. It's even darker in the Wastelands due to the clouds. They will need light to guide them. He thought the treetops pointing east would be enough, but now the wind has begun to blow the branches in all different directions. If he doesn't think of something fast to help aid them in the escape, they may not make it out alive.

"My dear prince," Aoyama taps Shouto on the shoulder.

"Not now, Aoyama. I know the rain is threatening to make your hair frizzy."

"No, not that! Although it is getting frizzy," he flattens his hair. "What about the lanterns?"

Shouto turns to him. "Lanterns?"

"Yes. The ones I told the soldiers to take to keep on them in case it gets too dark in the woods."

Shouto grabs Aoyama by the shoulders. "That's perfect! We'll just have to light their way instead! Aoyama, tell the other fireflies to pass the message along to the soldiers on the route as quickly as possible! So long as the news reaches Kirishima or Kaminari, they can relay it to Izuku and others."

Aoyama, proud of himself, struck a pose. "I'm just a splendid wonder for anyone to have on their side!"

"Please, just do it," Shouto says. "We'll celebrate and praise you later."

* * *

Bakugo curses the rain and the wet ground as mud covers his feet and calves. It's only a matter of time before someone trips or gets stuck in the mud. He slides to a halt when all the others stop, nearly crashing into Shoji. Wiping his wet bangs from his face, he shouts to Izuku.

"What the hell is the holdup!"

"We're lost!" Izuku shouts back. "The trees no longer point east!"

"And where are the others?" Iida calls to Bakugo. "We're supposed to have backup!"

Everyone flinches when the sound of the war-horn happens again, only this time it is closer.

"We need to keep moving!" Bakugo says.

"But we have no guides!" Iida argues with him. "The locus can't fly and the trees aren't pointing east! If we keep running, we'll end up lost, or keep going in circles until we're found!"

Izuku rushes over to them to stop the fight when his antenna picks up the familiar chemical trail of Tomura. "Oh no…Tomura is coming!"

"How do you know?" All Might asks, joining them.

"I sense him! I've touched his antennas and I know what they feel like! He's coming straight towards us!"

Bakugo draws his sword. "Keep going. I'll hold him off," he says.

"You can't do that by yourself," All Might says. "Tomura is a very dangerous-"

"I don't give a shit about that," Bakugo counters. "That fucker is going to pay for making me live in his shithole of a house! Izuku, you keep going with the others! Kirishima or Kaminari should be looking for us by now! Go! I'll catch up after I've killed him!"

Izuku grabs Bakugo by his antennas and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. Bakugo is just as surprised as the others are. "I know you can do it!" He says after pulling away. "I want you to mount me when we're done!" He kisses him again. "Be safe! Iida, take the front! I'll watch the sides!"

"Good luck, Young Bakugo," All Might claps Bakugo on the shoulder.

Bakugo recovers from the kiss and watches the others take off running until they are out of sight. He hears the sound of dozens of feet rushing through the mud. It could be the soldiers, or it could be Tomura. He hopes it is. He's been spoiling for a good fight and will proudly carve a notch in the hilt of his sword for killing his first centipede.

"I'M OVER HERE, ASSHOLE!" Bakugo shouts. "COME AND GET ME!"

The running slows, though it is closer now. In front of him, Bakugo sees a large form heading towards him. He readies his sword. It's Tomura. The other is making himself look big by rearing on the centipede bottom. The mighty king also wields a weapon- a bow and arrow. Tomura readies the bow, aims the arrow, and shoots. Bakugo jumps away from it as it strikes the ground where his feet were. Suddenly, Tomura darts out of sight, like a puff of smoke. Bakugo readies his sword, looking in the direction Tomura disappeared in. He knows that Tomura can see in the dark and that his kind like the mud and dampness. Bakugo is fighting on Tomura's ground, and the Centipede King has the upper leg.

"Come out and fight, coward!" Bakugo shouts. There's a whistling sound, and Bakugo's antenna picks up the direction of it. An arrow sails by, almost striking his cheek. 'So, that's his plan,' Bakugo thinks, looking up. 'He's shooting from the safety of the trees!' He dodges another arrow. "Put that bow down and face me like a gamma, you loser! I'll rip out each leg one at a time!"

"I don't have to fight fair," Tomura says from the trees. "I only want to win. And you are in my way."

Bakugo dodges another arrow. His bangs keep getting in his eyes and the mud is making his movements slow. He can't see the bastard anywhere in the trees. If he stands still to search for movement, he allows himself to be an open target. His only hope is to keep dodging the arrows until Tomura runs out of them. An arrow lands in front of him, followed by another and then another, each one arriving faster than the last. Bakugo slips in the mud and falls back. Cursing, he looks up just in time to see Tomura's centipede body weaving in and out of the trees, the many legs twisting around the trunks. The centipede half holds him up while his body aims the arrow.

Bakugo rolls away from the next shower of arrows. He can't get his footing! He can't fly because his wings are wet, and the mud has him slipping and sliding. The bastard has to run out of arrows soon!

"It's over for you, General Bakugo," Tomura grins madly at him. "Once you're out of the way, I'll track down the others, and I plan to kill each one. I'll rip the wings right from their bodies and chop off their antennas!"

Bakugo holds up his sword to block any more arrows. "I won't give you the chance to touch them, you fucking fiend! I'll rip out all your legs first and shove them up your ass and down your fucking throat!"

"Such naughty words!" He aims the arrow. "You need to be taught a lesson!"

Bakugo growls and charges towards Tomura, dodging an arrow and aiming for the hanging part. Tomura quickly lifts himself out of reach, crawling quickly along the trunks and branches. Bakugo sheaths his sword and attempts to climb one of the trees. He'll fight Tomura that way if he has to. However, the bark is feeble and wet, cracking beneath his weight. 'Skinny ass bastard!' he hisses and dodges another arrow. He's out of ideas.

"It's over for you, sweet little bee," Tomura mocks from the shadows of the trees.

Bakugo can only see the long, many-legged form creeping along the branches.

"I won't give up! Asshole!"

Bakugo's grateful for the rain hiding his sweat. He needs an opening- one opening that will allow him to strike from the ground. As luck would have it, Tomura suddenly lets out a gasp, dropping his bow, and clawing with his hands to remain wrapped around the branch. Bakugo notices Shoji has returned, and the giant stag beetle is using his strength and multiple arms to pull Tomura's centipede half down to the ground using the legs as handles. 'My opening!'

Bakugo takes his sword and, with a fierce battle roar, slices the centipede form in half. Tomura lets out a pained, screaming cry as his severed lower half thrashes around in the mud while the other wiggles mindlessly, still in its death throes.

"WATCH OUT!" Bakugo shouts to Shoji who just dances out of the way of Tomura's squeezing jaws. Despite being cut in half, Tomura hasn't given up. Like a lunatic, he thrashes and lets out high-pitched shrieks as venom drips from his fangs, ripping through the air. Bakugo swings his sword, slicing Tomura's face, forcing the Centipede King to back down. The blood loss has finally taken its toll on Tomura and the villain is forced to cease his thrashing. Bakugo, grinning with dark triumph, holds the sword high and says, "Long live the king" then brings the tip down. The blade pierces through Tomura's throat, pinning him to the ground. "Damn, that felt fucking good!" He says, looking down at Tomura's empty, lifeless eyes roll back in his head.

"You're welcome," Shoji says, reminding Bakugo that he's here.

"Oh, you. Yeah, thanks. Where are the others? And why did you come back?"

"All Might asked me to, and it's good that I did," he lowers to one knee. "Get on my back. We need to catch up with them, and I can run faster than you."

Bakugo would have told the stag beetle to fuck off, but the idea of resting for a short bit after the fight appealed to him. Removing his sword from Tomura's throat, he puts it away and climbs on Shoji's back. "Let's go!" Before Shoji could run, both of them see something dark run past them a few feet away. It's heading in the direction of Izuku and the others, on eight legs. Bakugo could see firey blue eyes in the darkness.

'That's Dabi!'

 **TBC in Chapter 14: The Escape Part 3**

 *****I didn't want to make this chapter really long, so I decided to cut it in half. The next chapter will be the last of Swarm. We will have another show-down between Dabi and Izuku, and the long-awaited mating scene (will be posted in full on AO3) between Bakugo and Izuku will happen!*****


	14. We Made It Through the Rain

*****This is the final chapter, folks! The epilogue is after the chapter.**  
 *****I changed the ending, but I'm still pleased with how it came out! Please, read on and enjoy as Swarm comes to a close!**  
 *****Warnings: Violence, character death, language**  
 *****Thanks again for all your support! 3**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: We Made It Through the Rain**

"Damn it, I hate the rain!" Kaminari says to Kirishima, holding up the lantern to better see Kirishima's face. "It makes my hair frizzy!"

Kirishima is about to answer when they hear the warhorn in the distance. "That's not good. We need to find them! They should have been here by now!"

"But Shouto said we need to stay at our post," Kaminari reminds him. "They're heading east, so they have to come this way!"

"It's that war-horn! The Centipede King probably unleashed his army to chase them! Let's try to find them. They're going to need our help!"

"You're right. We're doing no one any good just standing around here in the rain!" Kaminari sees a bouncing yellow light coming towards them. "Hey, Kiri, it's a firefly!"

Kirishima follows Kaminari's direction and sees the same light as a firefly messenger appears.

"I've found you!" Cheers the firefly. "I've got a message from Prince Shouto!"

"Tell us," Kirishima says.

"Follow the lanterns!" He says. "The soldiers will use their lanterns to light the way to the Valley and fight any enemies they need to!"

Kirishima and Kaminari grin to each other, then Kirishima says, "Let's go squash some bugs!"

* * *

'Oh no...' Izuku stops running when there is sudden pain in his stomach. It forces him to hunch over. 'Oh no, not now!' His body's organs are rearranging themselves to make room for a baby. The raindrops trickle down his face and nose as he feels his heat fully coming on. He thought he could continue to hold it back until they reached the Valley.

"Izuku, what's wrong?" All Might is beside him, helping to steady him.

"M-My heat!" Izuku hisses. "I can't hold it back anymore!"

"What's wrong?" Asks Momo. "Why have we stopped?"

"It's Izuku's heat," Iida answers, trying to remain calm.

"Where is Shoji?" Asks Uraraka, looking around him. "He can carry Izuku!"

"We can't stop," Says Jiro. "They're gaining on us!"

"Go without me," Izuku tells them. "Leave me here and go!" His body's becoming hot and with both All Might and Momo near him, their alpha scents are only making it harder.

"I can't leave you alone," Says All Might. "I'll stay with you!"

"No, I will stay with him," Offers Tokoyami, stumbling over to them, still weakened and exhausted. "We'll wait here for Shoji and Bakugo," he says. "We'll catch up later."

Iida nods and looks to Momo. "I'll take the back. Momo, take the front." He turns to All Might. "I know you want to stay, but you're needed in the Valley,"

"But-" All Might is interrupted when an unfamiliar voice shouts,

"FREEZE! YOU'RE SURROUNDED!"

Izuku has already slid to the ground and wrapped protectively in Tokoyami's arms. Through the other omega's embrace, he can see the ants surrounding them. They've been caught, and it's all his fault. He couldn't hold back his heat, Dabi found out about their plan, and Bakugo is nowhere to be found. Shouto's army is also missing. Unable to bear his failure, Izuku turns his face into Tokoyami's chest, letting his tears fall to mix with the raindrops. This failure is the proof everyone needs to say why an omega cannot be Hero of the Valley. He's led everyone to their deaths.

"Thank you for getting us this far," Tokoyami whispers to him, sensing the other omega's distress.

"I'm sorry," Izuku cries.

Momo ushers Uraraka to stay close to Izuku and Tokoyami while she prepares to defend them. All Might takes his place closest to the three, his stinger uncurled and ready. Jiro, in a desperate attempt to try and help, releases the legs that she uses to rub against his wings to make music. She keeps trying to rub them together, hoping to produce an ear-piercing sound that will incapacitate the ants to at least give their group an opening. But with her wings linked together, the attempt is useless. Only Iida, Momo, and All Might are capable to fight, but they are outnumbered.

"Surrender now and you will only be maimed, not killed," says one of the ants, who draws his sword, which signals for the others to do the same.

'Come on, Izuku!' Izuku screams at himself. 'You have to get over this! They need your help! I have to get control of myself! I have to!'

Suddenly, there's a pair of battle cries that startled everyone. Izuku's antennas pick up the chemical trail of hornets; gamma hornets. He lifts his head from Tokoyami's chest to see Kirishima and Kaminari coming to their aid. Izuku grins, panting from his heat, and utterly relieved that help has arrived. He watches as the two hornets slay the ants with little trouble. But Izuku cannot escape with the others. His body will only slow them down. His only hope is to wait for Shoji to come.

"We need to follow the lanterns," Kirishima tells them, still holding his spear and ready to strike. "Kaminari will take the front and I'll take the back! The other hornets and Valley soldiers are all waiting! We follow the lanterns they hold!"

"Izuku, let me carry you," All Might offers.

"But you're not strong enough," Izuku whimpers.

"We'll only slow you down," says Tokoyami. "Just go and we'll meet up. Clear the way for us."

"I can carry you!" Kirishima tells Izuku, grabbing the omega's arm and tugging at it. "Come on! We need to go!"

"No! You need to help defend everyone!" Izuku rips his arm away. "Please, just go! All Might, go with them!"

"I intend to say," All Might says. "The rest of you, return to the Valley! Tell Prince Shouto what has happened!"

"Everyone, let's go!" Iida takes command, telling the others that they need to leave. Regretfully, Iida leaves the three behind and continues with the others. The only hope Izuku, All Might, and Tokoyami have is for Bakugo and Shoji to find them. 'I'm sorry...but we will come back for you!'

All Might watches the group leave and he gets on the ground beside the two omegas, wrapping his long arms around them. He would protect them as best he can, until his last breath if need be.

* * *

"I hear fighting," Bakugo says over Shoji's shoulder, his antenna twitching. "I sense Kiri and Kami! They're both there!"

"Good. We need all the help we can-" Shoji remains silent, surprised and shocked, as he suddenly loses his footing after leaping over a fallen log. With his own massive form and Bakugo's extra weight, Shoji realizes they're sinking. They've fallen into a mud hole!

"What the fuck!?" Bakugo, ignoring Shoji, uses the other's shoulders to pull himself out of the mud and crawl onto the surface. He looks back at Shoji, who is grabbing at the wet ground with his forearms while trying to pull himself out. "Come on, big guy! You can get out of there!"

Shoji struggles, trying to lift himself, but the mud is heavy and it keeps pulling him further down. Bakugo attempts to help him, grabbing at his arms and tugging, but Bakugo's heels keep slipping in the mud. The hornet curses through grit teeth as he continues to pull.

"Leave me," Shoji says calmly. "Go back to the others."

Bakugo hisses at him. "I can't show up without you!" His antennas twitch frantically when he senses Izuku's distress.

"Tell Tokoyami I'm sorry," Shoji says. "But get everyone back to the Valley."

Bakugo gives Shoji one last look, thanks the stag beetle for his help, and leaves him behind. If the circumstances were different, Bakugo would have found a way to help Shoji, but he is short on time. Izuku needs him. 'I'm sorry, Shoji,'

Shoji attempts once more to lift himself from the mud. He slips deeper into the hole, his limbs finally giving out on him. Bakugo's form is already out of sight. Shoji lowers his forehead to the dirt, closes his eyes, and waits for the end.

Izuku's body is still in pain from his heat going untreated by an alpha or medicine. The only tiny bit of relief he has is All Might's alpha scent. He wonders how All Might can completely control himself while so close to an omega in heat, but then Izuku remembers that All Might is a hero among heroes, the Hero of the Valley, and that title doesn't come easily. Despite all the suffering All Might's been through, he is still standing as the Hero of the Valley by protecting them. If Bakugo doesn't show up, the three of them are finished. Izuku's antenna already senses more soldiers coming.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting to find this,"

Izuku's eyes widen as he hears Dabi's voice. He sees the huntsman's spider walking out of the shadows of the trees. The rain has just slowed to a steady drizzle. Izuku thought his sting would have further injured Dabi, but his heat must have kept the venom from working in full.

"Two omegas and an old, broken hero," Dabi mocks calmly.

Tokoyami helps Izuku to stand as All Might moves to shield them.

Dabi smirks. "What are you going to do, old hero? You can barely stand on your own two feet- a pitiful sight of what you once were."

Izuku growls at Dabi, gritting his teeth and releasing his mandibles. "Don't speak to All Might like that, you bastard!"

Dabi looks at Izuku. "You and I have some unfinished business, wife. But I will dispose of these two and then deal with you."

"Leave these children alone," All Might commands. "I'm not afraid to stand up to villains like you!"

Dabi chuckles. "Even if you kill me here, it won't be the end. The League of Villains will still thrive. We grow stronger and mightier every day. Stand down, old hero. Your time in this world is up. You could barely save yourself and let yourself get caught. Now you fail to save those you wish to protect. Don't make a stand now as a last show of bravado. Your knees are trembling- you're barely holding yourself up now."

"STOP TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Izuku shouts, pushing himself from Tokoyami's arms to stand beside All Might.

His body is screaming with pain from his unattended heat, but he doesn't care. After hearing Dabi's insulting words to All Might, Izuku's mentor and father-figure, he decided to take his pain and turn it into rage. An omega who's heat goes untreated can become a vicious, ferocious beast; and Izuku knows this from his past heats while being locked away until it passed. Now, his body building up with endorphins and adrenaline, he steps in front of All Might, uncurls his stinger, and unfolds his mandibles. He couldn't believe the strength that has come over him. It feels like his body is taking over his brain and leaving only violent thoughts. He has the dire urge to kill as well as mate. Izuku's senses are heightened, more sensitive than ever, and his antenna picks up the smell of Dabi's uncertainty and fear. Izuku grins manically.

"What I didn't finish in that hellhole of a bedroom, I will finish now!" Izuku threatens.

"Bring it on then, wife," Dabi holds out his hand and beckons Izuku to him. "You're fighting on my territory now- the ground."

Izuku knows Dabi is right. Dabi has the upper hand. Izuku can't use his wings to fly out of Dabi's reach and attack by air, so he has to sting from a standing position.

"Having a spider smashing party without me?" Bakugo's voice joins them, his lower half covered in mud and his sword drawn.

"Bakugo!" Izuku's surprised, and relieved, to see him.

"Oh, General Bakugo," Dabi smiles. "How good of you to join us. The more the merrier, I suppose."

Bakugo points his sword at the huntsman spider. "Stand down and surrender, you eight-legged freak. On my sword is the blood of your asshole king! I separated his head from his shoulders! I plan to fucking split you in two!"

Dabi is silent for a moment, looking at both hornets and All Might. The only one who he doesn't have to worry about is the omega Luna Moth. "Three against one? Hardly a fair fight for heroes? Ganging up on one individual?"

"I want him," Izuku tells Bakugo. "I want the satisfaction of beating him!"

"Not in your state," Bakugo calls over to him. He can smell Izuku's heat and Bakugo grins as both his need to fuck and fight grow dramatically. "Let's take turns ripping his fucking legs off! I could use a backscratcher!"

All Might carefully takes Tokoyami and takes the other away from the vicinity of the fight. Though Tokoyami is worried for Izuku, he can't help but wonder where Shoji is, and why he isn't with Bakugo.

"No! This is my fight!" Izuku says to Bakugo. "I don't need anyone's help!" With a scream of rage he rushes at Dabi, fists ready, and mandibles prepared to bite.

Dabi unleashes his fangs and blocks Izuku's punches. Izuku bites at Dabi, their mandibles crashing and wrestling. Before Dabi could even release his venom from the fangs, Izuku was able to avoid it each time. He punches Dabi, and Dabi punches back. Izuku is uncertain of how many punches he received and gave, focusing on aiming his stinger at Dabi's body. Dabi was prepared for each strike of the stinger and bats it away with his many legs. Izuku must have let down his guard for a second, which gave Dabi a chance to bite him, latching on to an antenna, and rips it from Izuku's head.

Izuku lets out a cry of pain and stumbles backward. He lifts his hand to the spot where the warm blood gathers at his fingertips. He watches, shocked and disgusted, as Dabi's mandibles pull the antenna inside and chews it, eating it whole. Izuku screams again and attacks, wildly swinging his fists at Dabi and trying to sting him. He has to jump and thrust his stinger through his legs because he can't fly. The difficult state makes it hard for him to strike his target.

"I'll eat every inch of you!" Dabi says to Izuku while blocking each attack. "You taste so good! I want all of you!"

Izuku's eyes wide and manic replies with, "You'll never have me again!"

Whatever it was that gave him the strength, whether it was Dabi's words or his own will, Izuku manages to catch Dabi off guard and stab the spider with his stinger. When he knows the stinger has pierced, Izuku quickly grabs Dabi's sides and pulls the spider completely on his stinger so it sticks out the back. For good measure, he sinks his mandibles into Dabi's neck, holding the struggling spider alpha in place. Izuku pulls out the stinger and stabs Dabi again and again until the other is completely limp. Izuku lets the corpse fall to the ground, convulsing in the death throes of venom until finally becoming still. All eight legs curl inward, a sure sign that Dabi was dead.

Izuku stands over Dabi's body, panting, green eyes still wild with his heart and blood pumping. He's done it. He got his revenge on the male that raped and belittled him. Dabi is dead, and Tomura also is dead. His mission had changed dramatically, but Izuku is pleased with the way it has turned out.

"Izuku!" All Might runs to him and sweeps the young omega into an embrace. "You've done it, my boy! I'm so proud of you!"

Izuku smiles, tears welling up in his eyes as his body starts to come down from its hype. "Thank you, All Might. Now we are free! All of us!"

"Bakugo, where is Shoji?" Tokoyami goes up to Bakugo and asks him.

Bakugo wanted to join All Might and Izuku, but he had to answer Tokoyami's question, as hard as it was. "Yeah…about Shoji. You see, he-"

"Yami!"

Bakugo, surprised to hear Shoji's voice, looks just as shocked to see Shoji as Tokoyami. The stag beetle is covered up to his chest in dried mud. The lucky bastard managed to make it out! Bakugo thought, watching as Tokoyami embraces the larger male.

'Bah! All this happy ending shit makes me want to vomit!'

"Izuku! There you are!"

"Shouto!" Izuku pulls away from All Might when he hears and sees Shouto. "Where are the others?"

Shouto sheaths his sword. "Everyone made it back to the Valley," he tells them, looking at Dabi's body as he continued to speak. "They told me what happened, so I came looking for you."

"BAKUGOOOOOO!"

Bakugo can't move away fast enough when Kirishima and Kaminari come out of nowhere to embrace him, wiggling their antennas together. Bakugo, pissed off, struggles to break free.

"You bastards, get off me this instant! You're like fucking funguses! Get off before I rip out your wings and feed them to you! And what the hell took you both so long?"

Neither one was listening. They were just relieved to know that Bakugo was safe and back with them.

Shouto bows to All Might. "It's good to see you have made it,"

"Thank you, Prince Shouto," All Might returns the gesture. "What is the status of the ant army?"

"My soldiers have forced them back," Shouto answers. "The Wastelands are empty, for now."

Shoji carries Tokoyami over to Shouto and bows to him. "My Prince,"

"Shoji, Tokoyami, it's good to see you both as well. Your families will be pleased to know that you're alright."

All Might looks at Izuku, who is now staring at Bakugo. He smiles, clears his throat, and says, "I think we should all be getting back."

Shouto senses Izuku's heat. "Can they make it back?" He asks All Might.

"Leave us," Izuku tells Shouto. "You said the Wastelands are clear, that's all I need to know."

"We will be far enough away, but close enough to protect," Shouto tells Izuku.

Kaminari and Kirishima break their hold on Bakugo, both elbowing Bakugo with lude smiles and nudges. Bakugo says that he will destroy them if they don't leave, and orders everyone to go away.

Izuku doesn't hear the others leave or the short conversation that transpires between them. All he sees is Bakugo, his mate, and how much he wants the 'other' stinger inside of him. There are no sounds other than their breathing. Izuku watches Bakugo comes towards him, half-naked body and dark strips dripping with mud and wet with rain. The red eyes focus on him, bearing into his body, and Izuku feels himself shudder in anticipation.

 *****Scene edited for sight. Read full scene on A03*****

By the time they are finished, both are exhausted and lay beside one another, Izuku's head on Bakugo's chest. Their antennas play and rub together while Bakugo's hand massages the reddish neck fluff. Izuku lets his hand glide along Bakugo's torso, admiring each hard muscle as he comes down from his high. His lower belly is full of Bakugo's seed and he senses a new life inside of him already.

"You okay?" Bakugo is the first to speak.

"Yeah," Izuku lifts his head to look up at Bakugo. "And you?"

"Pfft. You're the one to worry about. I'm fine,"

Izuku smiles and returns his cheek to the warmth of Bakugo's chest and heartbeat. "You've helped me to forget 'him',"

"He's out of our lives now," Bakugo says.

"Will you come live with me at Brambleberry?"

Bakugo thinks for a moment. "No. You should come with me. All Might has returned and he'll want his hive back. I still have mine,"

Izuku frowns softly. "I don't want to leave Brambleberry…"

"You don't have to," Bakugo says. "No one says we have to live together. We're not married, and we don't need to be."

"We share a child," Izuku says. "We have to marry."

Bakugo sighs. "I can't marry you, Izuku."

"Why not?"

"Because I still want to be the next Hero of the Valley, and you stand in my way. I plan to challenge you once All Might passes on, and I can't be married to you and have to defeat you."

It's Izuku's turn to sigh. "You're still on that?"

"Bearer of my child or not, I will challenge you."

"You're a hard-headed bastard," Izuku tells him, but he can't help the smile that comes to his lips. He likes the idea of constantly battling Bakugo. It excites him.

"Besides, you said you never want to marry,"

"I never wanted to mate either."

"And you did. Is that why you want to get married now?"

Izuku sits up and Bakugo follows. "I think you're right, Bakugo. We don't have to be married, and we don't have to live together. We can visit each other's hives, and you'll want to see your child."

"Of course,"

"And I do like the notion of being unmarried and free to do what I want without having to answer to an alpha," he smiles at Bakugo.

Bakugo rests his arms on his knees. "Is that so?" he smirks. "Well then, looks like we have a plan. After I beat you and claim the title, you can marry me then."

"Don't count on it," Izuku laughs. "I don't plan to let you beat me anytime soon. Just because you get to mount me doesn't make me any less powerful."

"I never thought that anyway," Bakugo says. "Well, maybe a little, but not enough to care. I'd rather fight you at the top of your game than not. Deal?"

Izuku leans forward and gives Bakugo a kiss. "Deal. Let's go home now. Everyone is waiting for us."

 **THE END**

* * *

Epilogue

 _A year and a half later…_

Izuku is laying on his side on the floor as his son squirms on the blankets. Izuku smiles at the playful sight of his child, only a year and a few months old, try to open his eyes. The thin veil of opaque skin covers the boy's still infant body and soon, it will peel off to reveal his Vespa markings. Izuku's antenna is in constant contact with the baby's letting his son know he's here until the boy can see.

He hears the door to his chambers open and turns to see Bakugo strolling in. Izuku smiles and sits up from the floor, taking the baby into his arms to greet Bakugo. "I thought you weren't coming today,"

"Yeah, well, the meeting ending early," Bakugo answers. "How's Yagi?"

"Ready to burst out of his larva skin," Izuku grins as Yagi senses Bakugo and reaches for him. Izuku hands the baby over to his father. Izuku loves to watch Bakugo's hard features soften whenever his son is in his arms, their antennas touching.

"I swear, he gets bigger every time I see him, as do you," Bakugo looks at Izuku's belly, which is swollen with the next pregnancy. "What are you doing on the floor anyway? That's why we hired Uraraka to help take care of Yagi so you can rest." Bakugo holds out his hand and helps Izuku from the floor.

"She needed a break from Yagi. He's quite demanding, like someone I know," He teases Bakugo. "I'm not naming names."

"Get your ass to the bed and rest," Bakugo says. "If your ass isn't on that bed, the only other place it should be is on my dick,"

"Bakugo! Don't talk that way in front of Yagi!" Izuku says but sits on the bed. "Besides, my belly would be in the way. And I really don't have the energy."

"Oh! Hey! Hey, look! He's coming out!" Bakugo brings the baby over to the bed and places Yagi on the sheets between them.

Izuku can't wait to see Yagi open his eyes for the first time after a year and a half. They will be able to see what patterns and colors he has, which will tell if he is a bee or a hornet. Izuku holds Bakugo's hand, squeezing it as the first tear opens in the center of Yagi's back. The baby wiggles his way out of the larva shell and flops onto the sheets, stretching his limbs and wings. Yagi's pattern is that of a hornet with a black stinger. The coloring, however, is red, the same as Izuku's.

"He's a Cherry Hornet!" Izuku gasps.

"Does he have a slit?" Bakugo checks for an omega slit but doesn't find one. He grins with pride. "HA! Now THAT'S a boy!"

Izuku slaps him on the shoulder with mild annoyance. "And if he had a slit, it wouldn't matter!"

Bakugo rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"He's opening his eyes!"

"Please let them be red! Please let them be red!"

"He already has your hair and patterns," Izuku pouts. "Does he have to have your eyes, too? I played a big part in his creation too, you know."

"He has your strange toes, though," Bakugo points out.

"Ugh! Why do you always bring that up?"

Bakugo ignores him and points to the fluttering lashes.

Unable to help themselves, both Izuku and Bakugo get off the bed and go to their knees so they are eye-to-eye with Yagi. A moment passes, and then the tiny eyelids open to reveal to wide green eyes.

"Son of a bitch!"

Izuku grins, tears of joy in his eyes as he kisses his son's cheeks, who giggles merrily.

"He's going to have the same dumb look in his eyes that you do!"

"But does it really matter, Bakugo?" Izuku laughs.

"Well…shut up," Bakugo nuzzles the other side of Yagi's cheek. "He'll grow up to be biggest and the best, right after his father, of course."

"You're impossible," Izuku kisses Bakugo's cheek. "But I love you anyway."

Bakugo mutters 'I love you too,' but will never say it out loud. Izuku has come to accept that. He knows how Bakugo really feels for him, and he doesn't fear the alpha will ever actually challenge him. It's all talk, and Izuku will let the alpha have that talk. After all, Bakugo has helped him become the strong omega that he is, and also has given him a wonderful son and another child on the way, and hopefully more.

What started out as a fight and hatred turned to love and understanding. It was a dark path getting to where they are now, but it helped them to grow as a pair and now they are raising a child together.

And Izuku couldn't be happier.

 **The The End End**

 *****Thank you** everyone **who has read this story and enjoyed it! Despite the wave of negativity I received, I am pleased with the support and the ending has come out better than I thought it would despite the changes I made. The ending was going to be much darker, but I kept it lighter. Regardless, I love how it turned out! Again, thanks to everyone who commented and emailed me about this fic! All of you are great! Thank you so, so much!*****

 *****If we shadows have offended,**

 **Think but this, and all is mended:**

 **That you have but slumber'd here**

 **While these visions did appear.**

 **And this weak and idle theme,**

 **No more yielding but a dream,**

 **Gentles do not reprehend.**

 **If you pardon, we will mend.**

 **-Puck; A Midsummer Night's Dream*****


End file.
